Love & Punishment
by ealpha-scorpio
Summary: For two years after Marimeria incident he never showed up again, only to come back for her brithday and suprisingly bring his future wife.They knew how much she will suffer but they never expect one thing ...pairing 01xR, 02xH,03xMguess who?,04xD,05xS
1. Chapter One

Before each chapter means authors note which you have to refer to my profile! Please…please Review

* * *

Love & Punishment

Chapter One:

"The return of the soldier"

Slow, cold, and smoothing wind blew from east and wiped the red and brown leaves away. The sky was darker than ever promising a heavy rain and maybe storm on next few hours. It had drizzled yesterday causing the earth, speared essence of wet soil and grass in the air. Low roar of sea waves from distance away reached there bringing the smell of ocean along with another slow wind from south. Despite of the noises inside silence ruled outdoors. It could be a peaceful afternoon and happy evening if only…

It would be a big surprise for members of Sanq palace to find the eighteen-year-old and all time cheerful Duo Maxwell alone and silent, standing on stony passageway in front of back door. However, it was true, he really was alone and did want to be left alone. He had ran away and burst outside from the kitchen back door to find a comfortable place to ease the headache that was beginning. Small little drops of rain dropped over his head and gray stones. Duo growled under his breath, he had washed his hair this morning. He quickly paced up and sheltered himself under the old stony arcade near to avoid getting his braid wet and Tossed a small stone away annoyingly. It flew few feet away and landed before pair of long legs. Duo brought up his head and met his comrade's eyes.

"You left!"

"The hell I did. I couldn't take it anymore inside!" Duo pointed at the loud sound of girls inside grudgingly. Trowa's right eyebrow rose in amusement, "I thought you was going to enjoy the day."

Duo shook his head and turned away. "The day is hell. If it wasn't my shift tonight I wouldn't get any near."

"Really?"

"I'm not joking!" Irritated Duo answered.

Trowa approached Duo and stand next to him glancing at his profile from behind his eyes. "She'll need you more than any other of us tonight." He said sincerely trying to cool down his anger and irritation. Not only she but also all others needed him all through process of the night. Duo Maxwells' happy and optimistic nature along with his cheers and jokes were essential and important more than any time tonight. Rising his head to cast the weather he continued, "We're gonna have a stormy night tonight. Hope it won't spoil the party."

"I know," Duo let out a deep breath shrugging and Trowa couldn't understand he answered his questions or his statement. ", That's the only thing that makes me feel a little useful tonight … Milliardo and Noin are going to be close around to make sure everything goes right. It won't make any difference to her though, with or without rain the party has already been ruined for her."

"It must be a hard day for her and it gets worse tonight."

"Why did she invite him? And for goodness sake, why he had to accept it when he had never attempted to attend any of her other birthdays. I swear he has something in his damn mind!"

Trowa chuckled half in amusement and half drollery "Relena won't appeal anything to him as she did to us! Can't wait to see him confronting Relena's inattentive side."

Duo frowned. "I don't care if she appeals anything or not. That soldier boy is going to send her straight to cemetery tonight!"

Trowa smirked and went to the door, "Not as long as Milliardo's here!" he reminded him. Duo's eyes grew wide as he suddenly remembered that the old enemies are going to encounter after a long time under the same roof! He squeezed his temple with his two fingers feeling his headache get worse.

"Damn this day!" He growled.

* * *

Flash back

Sunlight drew through rich crimson curtains patterning the French windows on marble floor and walls, illuminating the small corridor. The golden rays of sunlight glittered on silvered and gold beater big frames on opposite side and made thousands brilliant warm colors all over the white walls. There were three frames hung there. Each one holding her family portrait. She loved the middle one where she was still a baby -maybe few months old- sited on her mother's lap wrapped in white silk cloth with gold Sanq Royal family sign embroider on it. Little Milliardo was standing before her clutching his mother's blue velvet skirt in his small fists hiding himself embarrassed behind the wide skirt. The king, -she could call him no other for his splendorous posture- he was all mighty to her the one she had idealized as a fare king. His gaze was complexion of intensity, compassion, altruism, and justice. He was standing behind the queen his hand placed on her left shoulder holding her protectively and passionately close to him. Each time that she went to Milliardo's study she spent few moments staring at the portrait feeling strange heaviness enveloping her heart. They were all smiling, even she. She could not remember any of it; sadness of not sharing a slightest memory of her once happy life with her brother was agonizing. She did enjoy her life with Darlians and was grateful to them, especially to her foster father, Minister Darlian. But the picture before her was something else. Something ideal to all people and in all earth's' history. Something that she found she had had from the day she was born and was taken from her.

She could understand how hard must be for Milliardo to see the portraits every time he entered his study. Kings study she corrected, that was what her brother always reminded her.

Milliardo didn't spent so much time on earth but whenever he came to visit his sister the room was the only place people could fined him during day. The ex-prince spent so much time alone, not allowing anyone enter the room, but his sister. This made her feel proud, to be so connected to her brother during this short time of their reunion, and be special to him while no one else beside her have the effect over the cold man. Not even his wife!

Milliardo had left his wife and two-year-old daughter on Mars two months ago to organize one of the biggest event -for him and the world, he believed- of Sanq. Her eighteenth birthday! The thought made her laugh. She was an ordinary girl and wanted to have simple and nice eighteenth birthday. Wasn't she? However, he had opposed to her idea reminding her how important the event was for the world and how they were looking forward to it! The ex-queen of the world and current Vice Foreign Minister of Earth and Colonies, eighteenth birthday! She didn't believed anything would change by turning eighteen but she would sacrifice that too, as like as many other things. Let him be happy and content with it. Nonetheless, she didn't have a slightest clue that just as she was an exemption on many ways, her eighteen birthday would be too.

Relena did not paused to stare at the portrait this time and entered Milliardos' study without knocking. Milliardo had called for her this afternoon apparently wanting to talk to her about a matter which she knew what. She had been listing all her own guests since a week ago filling their invitations and signing them. This morning before she went to office, she had given them to Milliardo. To have his final check and send them with his own invitation -for her own good! - To their recipients.

Relena was expecting to find Milliardo behind his desk. But surprisingly she found the navy blue hair woman leaning against the edge of desk, holding an envelope in her right hand. Her brows where twitched and her eyes where focused apparently on recipients' information.

"Noin!" She called cheerfully and approached her sister-in-law for a hug. "It's nice to see you here!"

The tall woman hugged her back warmly. "It's nice to see you too Relena. How are you?"

"Fine! Perfect!"

Noin nodded. Relenas' eyes wandered around the room looking behind each chair and sofa. "Where's Mina?" She expected to find the lovely little girl hiding around to surprise her aunt.

"Her doctor didn't approved to bring her to earth. So I left her on Mars with sally. She's fine though and will arrive with sally next month!"

"Next Month!"

"Yeas!" Noin looked away over the window staring at the sunset and the red sky.

"I'm happy you were able to come though I believe Mina would have been fine with this trip. Earth's weather would certainly be good for her."

"Milliardo believes so."

"Where is he anyway? He supposed to talk to me over something."

"Well…-Noin turned to look at her- not only Milliardo but I was also hoping to talk to you over this."

"So you already know about it?"

Noin nodded carefully and went to sit on the nearest seat in front of desk. "Why don't you sit, Relena." she suggested.

Relena glimpsed at her before she took the opposite seat. Noin still held the envelope in her hand but had it pinned on opposite side on her right knee preventing her to see the name and address.

"What did you want to talk about, Noin?"

"Aaaa…" The all time troublesome subject for both siblings made Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft suddenly startled despite of her powerful self-control. She moved on her seat uneasily shifting her weight, glancing few times at the girl. "It about Heero's invitation to this party,"

Relena frowned 'Not the same old story!' "Don't tell me Milliardo wants to start another argument about him. I won't listen to his speech and Heero WILL attend this party!"

"Regarding he hasn't attend any of your birthdays and other parties in these passed two year despite of your invitation!"

"Then it wouldn't make any difference! He might not attend this one either." Relena shrugged in indifference but more stubbornly.

Noin gazed at the girl for few moments. The girl was as obstinate as her brother she smiled mentally at thought remembering all bittersweet moments she had had with the man before they got married. She wished the same thing for Relena with all her heart. Comparing the both situations, she found it very similar. Both men had dark and painful past, were stubborn and distant yet very caring and kind in heart. Milliardo certainly would not be glad if he knew she was comparing him to his biggest rival and enemy! She giggled and Relena stared at her surprised. Her merry temper however clouded as soon as she remembered the fact that this would not end as it had with her. Leaning back on her seat, she answered Relenas' question. "No! Milliardo doesn't want to start another argument nor did he disagreed with it!"

Relena blinked few times. "Then what's the problem?"

Noin bent forward gazing into her eyes. "As a matter of fact, Relena, I have to say Milliardo has never disagreed with Heero. Not inwardly! Not the way everybody thinks. He respects him on his own ways. You know your brother too well, his concerns and protectiveness over his close friends specially his beloved ones exposes on harsh and rough manners. Considering of your feelings for the boy, and his attitude toward these matters, specially Heero Yuy, you have to expect this from him!"

Relena nodded in understanding and small smile formed on her lips. Picture of two of her dearest men in her life was the most beautiful sight to her ever. She loved them crazily but in so different ways.

"But there's something that you don't know about, YET. There has been a lot of changes since two years ago,"

Relena's mind suddenly went back, remembering the events, the pictures slide before her eyes as slides of film from the day she found Heero on the beach till the end when he fainted in her arms. "What changes?" She finally asked.

Noin took a deep breath; she had reached the most important part and why the hell Milliardo wasn't coming to help her trough this?

"Has anything happened? Is he ok?" Relena asked again her eyes revealing her overwhelms and concerns.

"No he's fine. The thing is, what I'm going to tell you isn't nice for you to hear at all."

Relena moved forward staring in her beautiful eyes in anticipation. "Tell me Lu! Whatever it is!"

Noin decided finally, choosing the sudden attack! She had to tell Relena after all, but the sight of the poor innocent princess before her did not make anything easy.

"Heero is with someone else, Relena."

Relena's brows twitched, she hadn't understand her statement. As if they had spilled water over a stone expecting to absorb it. "He's engaged to someone." Noin corrected giving her the final attack. Relena couldn't comprehend the concept. Her suspended mind kept repeating Noin's words yet she was not able to assent it. One of the shelves moved revealing the small passageway behind it. Milliardo entered the room quietly obviously not aware of the atmosphere in his room. Noin turned on time to send her deadliest glares to her husband that of course mixed with anguish and weakened the effect. Milliardo's eyes moved from his wife to the small girl opposite her. Relena eyes were glued on the floor and her hands were intertwined on her lap modestly. He saw the sadness halloing around her. Noin noted on her appear absence, that she knew.

"Relena!" Milliardo approached her but never got close. The girl looked up her eyes catching the others that were similar to hers. She read the question in his eyes and smiled weakly, "I'm ok!"

"I…I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you myself." He glanced back at his wife thanking her with small node. Noin stood up, went to her husband, and held his left arm. "I know it's hard for you to hear this,"

Relena could not help the smile that caressed her lips. She wasn't angry with them, ever and thanked god for granting her the sense. To forgive so fast.

She looked up. "How long did you know about this?" She swallowed the big lump on back of her throat.

"About a month." Noin answered in low tone.

"Did Heero tell you about it?"

"No he didn't!" Milliardo answered quickly and she caught some defensiveness in his tone as if he was trying to wash over Heero's guilt. Noin was right. "Miss Noventa had informed us about this."

"So she's his fiancé." She mainly concluded rather than asked.

Both adults nodded. Relena bent her head dark gold locks spilled around her shoulders shielding her face. Milliardo and Lucrezia exchanged inquiring looks and stared back at her. She finally brought up her face. She was unexpectedly calm and her voice poised. "Then I have to correct my invitation mentioning both Heero and Miss Noventa's names!"

Milliardo and Noin eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. What had occurred to her? They could not read anything on her face or eyes. Relena stood straight her shoulders back and chest risen. She approached Milliardo's desk and sat on his chair taking one of the blank invitation. Both adults stood in silence as she filled the blank areas and signed the foot of the page. "Please send this one to Noventa's residence. Heero might be there too I have mentioned both names so that either Heero or Miss Noventa receive it." She stated and rose from her sit and stared intensely at them. "Thank you for informing me!" she said all sincerely and exited the room not saying any other word and closed the door slowly behind her.

She leaned back against the door closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. For the first time in her entire life, she was proud of herself. For gaining control over situation and doing the right thing on the right time. Three years of being in politics hadn't gone to waist. She knew it now and smiled mentally but it died quickly as she recalled their conversation. The reality and shock hit her. There were no pain not yet and all of the sudden she remembered Duo!

Duo looked up at Relena quizzically. Her brows were twitched and she was staring on his scars quietly. The princess had been staring at him for about an hour not once she talked to him. "Did it hurt?" she suddenly asked and looked up into his eyes.

"What?"

Relena pointed at the wide scar on his abdomen. "When you were wounded."

Duo bent his head and glanced at the wide scare that spread from his upper rib up to his abdomen. "No!"

Relena tilted her head, golden strands brushing over one shoulders spilling down her left arm her expression was asking for further explanation. Duo scratched back his neck and grinned widely. "You were thinking about him, weren'ch ya?"

Relena blushed but Duo ignored it his face turning serious. "No it doesn't hurt when you're wounded or shot. The pain comes later, very later…"

Now she could understand and mostly feel. The pain was revealing gradually as the first shock began to fade away. Her eyes were focused on the red carpet along the corridor. Shadows were dancing and creeping forward as the sun began to disappear in horizon. It crept up her slim legs and melted her body in darkness; her eyes remained though. Fighting the darkness and reflecting the red blood sky. The light. She stared at her face in window glass, wondering if the fire within her eyes where from the sun or her burning heart.

And she felt for the first time, the sharp pain surging through her heart unmercifully and shaking her whole slim and delicate body. She wept quietly, hot tears streamed out of her eyes and slide down. 'Heero!' She called in low and desperate tone. With his name came his picture making her weep harder. Her kneels weakened crushing her to the floor. Holding her left arm to avoid a hard crash was her last logical attempt as her other hand rose and covered her face. 'Heero!'

Crystal tears slide out between her long fingers and fell on the carpet. Each one holding a message before fading away. Crying out her pure hearts pain, her agony, and her wounded heart. She bit her lip to prevent a loud cry that was caged in her chest clenching rough carpets' material in her fist.

'Heero!'

End of Flashback

* * *

Since that day, no one ever saw the sunlight again. As if the sky was, pitying her and dropping tears along with the heartbroken princess. No one ever saw in her eyes the tears and the pain, but neither they saw her smile or laugh again. Deep within she always kept a big strife, restraining her feelings and hiding them from the world until she got inside of her room shelter.

Not a single night passed without cries and tears. Not a single night. At first she began to cry herself to sleep but as her birthday approached sleepless night began. She spent the nights lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and letting the tears fall but not once her burning lids laid on each other.

Relena heard the two ex-gundam pilots' conversation from small window of attic on third floor. Her heart felt warmed and welcomed. Small sad smile formed on her lips thanking to have them by her side.

Her body ached from in and outside. She sat there in silence letting the last tears fall down freely. Her beautiful eyes rolled down on the floor and she gazed at the big crystals as they disappeared. How could she drop tears so big like this? After long time of crying. She closed her eyes as more tears streamed out and brought her hand up resting it on her chest. If only she could, she would take the aching flesh beneath out and throw it away! The cause of her pain and misery. She could blame no one but herself for letting a simple childhood crush grow so serious and cause her pain like this.

As much as her rational told she was own cause of pain her heart never accused her nor berated her. The love she had for him as much as it was childish was innocent and pure. She wiped the tears with her back of her hand and stood up. A small moan escaped her lips as she moved her aching limbs. Opening the door quietly, she wormed outside trying to avoid any contact with members of the house. The gold ray of light from downstairs disturbed her swollen eyes and sounds of voices echoed in her head. She could hear Hilde and Catherine's cheerful voice from first floor calling every once a while for each other from different rooms.

Relena slowly headed to her room and closed the door behind her blocking the world and its happiness behind it. Her eyes shifter over the room and finally rested on silk ivory dress laying on her bed. The material was soft and cold forming her small curved body gracefully. The skirt rested on her kneels and floated in the air with every slow motion curling and dancing around her knees. The wide round collar revealed her chest and collarbone attractively exposing her flawless and pale skin. Her hair was braided on several parts pulled up to curl around each other and pinned with small white roses and silver pins. Despite of Noins efforts there were still some lose strands falling around her face. Yet, it gave her innocent and girlish sight. She was extremely beautiful especially with those beautiful sad blue eyes.

She swift on her heels and her eyes darted on windows' direction as she heard the sound of car stopping by the front door. Her heart stopped beating. 'He is here!' that was all she could think of and kept repeating. Her hands were cold and sweaty and her eyes where glued to the window. She approached it though her mind screamed to stop. She knew it too well that by the first sight of him she would drew back to the pain. She hid herself behind the barrier of thick curtain, which was the only thing she could do -logical thing-. She held her breath when the driver stepped out revealing himself to her. Her heart winced at his sight and new tears blocked her view. He was here, in her house so much like before yet so different. He was tall almost as high as Milliardo maybe few inch shorter. His paces were more steady and manly appealing a hidden dexterity of those long legs. She couldn't help staring at his exposed chest behind his open collar and neck. The slow wind blew between dark locks brushing them away to give her a view of those dark blue eyes. They were intense, blank, wild, and deep. If anyone knew how to read them, he/she would definitely find an unusual talent and intelligence within. He was the darkest and the most mysterious man she had ever seen. Yet, with all his negative acquaintance she loved him. So much and madly.

He went to the other side opening the door for the girl. She held his hand and step out. Her eyes were shining, smiling at the people who were sanding by the porch to greet them. Relena saw Duo and Quatre approach to welcome them. Heero though only nodded to their warm greeting and kept a distance away even from his fiancé. Sylvia was apparently more exited than him. She hugged Noin and all the girls and let them lead her inside. Trowa nodded to perfect soldiers in hello and followed them. Heero stood straightly apparently unimpressed and cold but she saw his eyes. Shining darkly and roaming around the area seem to be searching something or someone. He said something to Duo and Duo shrugged in answer. Quatre smiled kindly and hint him to follow them inside as the two ex-pilots began to mount the steps. Heero took few steps but suddenly paused as if he had remembered something.

She gasped and jerked back when he suddenly brought up his head and gazed at her window. She knew he couldn't see her but she was startled enough to act wisely and keep hiding behind the curtain. He stared at the window for seconds and then followed the other two.

Relena crossed her hands on her chest. She could feel her heart race, beating fast like a little bird. Her lips where dry, she moist them and turned to the door. She had her biggest battle forward and didn't want to lose it. Glancing over the full-length mirror for the last time to make sure she looked perfect she stepped out and headed the stairs.

TBC…

Please Review!


	2. Chapter Two

Love & Punishment

Chapter Two:

"Fairytale moments"

Her shaky legs took her few steps as her ears listened carefully to the sounds. Nothing. Apparently, everyone was in parlor. It encouraged and the same time allayed the tight knot of anxiety in her gut. Her hands were frighteningly cold and drenched in sweat. She cupped both hands on her mouth and blew to dry them, it helped nothing but increasing her nervousness. Thank God, no one was down stairs; she would have some extra minute to gather herself to encounter with him. Them. She increased her paces, listening to rhythmical clicks of her high-heel shoes on marble tiles. The hasty change in light from downstairs invaded her, making her blink few times to adapt to new lucidity. Although outside was light, they had lighten up the hallway which, now blazed in gold ray of light. She froze, her heart stopping in intimidation as she saw him there, unexpectedly. He was standing by the front door alone, either hand were dig into his pocket, eyes roving around the area as his usual wont. They moved, quest, and when found nothing (!) shifted up and adjoin with hers on top of stairs. She gripped the banister tightly, making her knuckles turn white, to steady her, and began to comedown. Nevertheless, like a hypnotized animal by cobras' eye, she was infirm to remove her eyes away from him. As if he dominated her brain, commanding what he wanted, empowering all her rationales and strength. His expression remained unimpressed and cold though. She swallowed, inhibiting the sudden urge to cry and run down to him. How could she possibly do that? When he was staring at her so apathetic and cold. She somehow envied that part of him, so strong to hold back all feelings, the only thing she needed now for she felt totally vulnerable before his piercing eyes. Blend different thoughts, preoccupations, and rationales scrambled in her brain. She knew their differences and resemblance and could understand him somehow. He was always able to think logically, even when it came to matter of emotions. He was perfect in anyway.

A white dove loving an eagle. That was all, theirs biggest difference…

Although Her legs were tottering, they knew their must and abided when she wasn't focused on anything but the man before her. When her foot touched the floor, her eyes for the first time, broke the contact for one millenium in second, turning on the marble tiles to make sure of consistence and quickly moved up to his. He neither moved nor blinked but obviously or most rather commanded her to approach with those Crystal dark blue orbs. His firm and intense gaze were locked with hers and she doubted suddenly, that she was caged with his or he to her? The barrier before those beautiful Prussian walls seemed to waning, wanting to collapse. She could see them, like layers of curtains falling one after another with each step she took toward him, and by the time she stood feet away across him the last one fell. She could almost feel it now, the warm blue wave, caressing her face, even when her eyes lowered and glued to the floor. Tears walled up, blurring her view by remembering the memory of the same gaze she received… on Libra… before he left her.

Rising her head seconds later, she stared into his eyes, smiling, offering her hand in greeting. "Hi Heero!" Her eyes shone in beautiful blue light, revealing pureness, and innocence. His head tilted, eyes moving at the offered hand while his expression remained calm and indifferent. For a second she doubted that if he would take her hand! He could do that, as like as everything and no one could ever object, even as harsh, and rude his actions would look like. It was becoming normal for people close to him, to see harsh behaviors, which of course where his normal ones. He did eventually, taking her cold hand in his warm one, cautiously as if he was holding a piece of china. If it were someone else, he or she would have certainly taken it as his disfavor. This was the best way -certainly the best- that Heero reacted, revealing her his positive mood. After all no one could be granted that! He nodded his head in answer but kept her hand in his more than proper. It agitated her, especially when she felt completely aimless and open to him while he could study her carefully and control her over her deeds. They differed in height; much enough to give him this advantage to hold her like that and stare down at her. Her eyes darted to the floor while she knew he was still staring at her and worse, holding her hand. "I'm really glad that you could make it…"

She knew he was listening, probably waiting for her to finish her sentence. Never leaving anything uncompleted. Her head bent a little as she bite her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shot for a second. Comparing the current pain she was trough, it would certainly defined nothing to the next one. Bringing up her head suddenly, she gazed straight into his eyes, still keeping the warm smile. "Congratulations Heero. I am really sorry that I couldn't…"

"It's ok! I didn't want anyone to know about it soon!" He interrupted, answering monotony.

'I?' she questioned for a second and impeded the tears the instance she heard his voice for the first time. Low, soft, and manly.

"I'm really happy for both you and Sylvia!"

She did not lye; she never could. Whatever Heero was happy with she would accede it. Did he know how much power he held over her?

"I…I have to go," She took a step back but never able to finish her sentence.

He kept her hand, as it stretched in the space between them. Bending his head slowly, he planted a feather kiss on its back, "It's really nice to see you again, princess!" He whispered as his warm breath pacified her sensitive cold skin. She blinked few times in disbelief her heart racing. His thick brown locks brushed on her hand and wrists, and she fought the urge to rise it and caress them. Her fingers itched to stroke his face. She desperately clenched her left hand on her skirt to avoid the impossible. Slipping her hand out of his, she took another step back, "It's nice to see you too, Heero!"

Both hands nobly entwined and rested before her, her head turned on time to see the four pilots standing by ballroom entrance, watching them. "I guess there's lot you want to talk about. I'll leave you alone…"

Heeros' eyes narrowed, knowing too well that she was excusing herself. She looked at Duo, begging him to help her. She was caged. In his presence, in his eyes, and in his love, fighting despairingly to endure the grief and survive. For the first time in her entire life, she dread his presence. The more she hindered the painful everything got.

Duo caught it quick and approached them, smiling widely mostly amused. What had he found enjoyable in this? "Old friends are welcomed in our conversation!"

Relena wanted to hit his head hard, upside-down. What did he think? "No…I gotta go. I…I… haven't seen Sylvia yet!"

This time she was sure Heero was glaring at her. "I'll see you later." She turned and paced toward the ballroom quickly, ignoring them as the other pilots brushed passed her, all seem to be really diverted. Duo halt for a moment following her with his eyes as she disappeared on other room, it was by the time that others joined them. Wufei was really amused by the way Duo followed the girl with his eyes and the same time Heero glaring at her back. "We better go to the library, it must be empty," Quatre suggested and eyed Heero who was still staring at the ballroom direction. He couldn't read anything on his face. "She's really busy, but I'm pretty sure there's going to be plenty of time tomorrow for you to talk to her," mostly excusing on her behalf. Heero turned and nodded in agreement and began to walk toward the left corridor that leaded to library. Duo exchanged an astonished look with Trowa and he shrugged indifferently in answer. The perfect soldier as ever knew everything, even about the new changes in palace! Library had two doors, one opening on sitting room and the other one on the left corridor. The old sitting room was now used as waiting room for ministers' visitors, so the library door had been locked; and was soon going to be removed. But evidently that hadn't gone disregarded by the perfect soldier. Wufei smirked remembering that Milliardo sure would be displeased by knowing this.

Once they entered the library Trowa surveyed both side of the corridor and closed the door behind them. Warm stabilizing fire burned in fireplace, illuminating the dim room along with a small lamp on big polished oak desk as the only source of light in the room. Quatre and Duo had moved near the fireplace holding their hand close so to lend some heat from it while Wufei went and sat on window ledge, stretching his legs across the length, folding his arms on his chest.

"So how are you, Heero?" Duo suddenly asked, turning to him. Heero was sitting on velvet loveseat leaning casually, his legs crossed while his right arm hung behind its' back. He would appear oblivious to normal people but not to his comrades, who knew him good enough to recognize his already cloudy mood. It occurred to them that it must revert to Relena and her sudden excuse. Things were always different and perplexing when it came to the ex-queen for the perfect soldier.

"Fine!" He scowled.

"Well," Duo approached, sitting across him "Donch'a wanna say how did this happen?" he grinned.

Small frown formed on his temple and he shifted his eyes up from the Persian carpet to braided pilot. "Hn"

Duo leaned froward, "Oh! Come on Heero, spill it out! We all wanna know how did this happened."

"What?" He asked bitterly.

"That how you asked Sylvia,"

Heero glared, "I don't have to!"

"You're getting ruder by every passing day, Heero!" Duo grudged and leaned back on his seat.

Quatre shook his head, "Honestly Heero, we were quite surprised to hear it. It's not only Duo but all of use are kinda' curious about it."

"How does a guy ask a girl to marry her?" Heero asked solidly, glancing at them in you-should-know way.

"Don't know! Since I haven't asked Hilde!" Duo grinned.

Heero glared.

"You don't have the pluck!" Wufei said ironically as he closed his eyes and small smirk formed on his lips.

"Yeah I don't, but I'll promise one thing," Duo smiled "that you'll be the one whom I'm gonna ask next, Chang!" He chuckled in amusement "You're the bravest after Yuy!"

Wufei shrugged staring out the window. He couldn't deny it nor accept it on either way Duo certainly was going to take it as his own advantage. He would turn it back on him at time; he promised.

It was surprising for Duo, to find himself not being as curious as others were; He had plenty of other -more interesting in fact- matter to consider! It was totally confusing. Thousands of questions as like as his comrade stuck in his mind. Then again as Trowa had said before some of them would be easily solved in due course. As one did just moments ago. That was the only reason that he didn't persisted any further. As much as Relena presumed no body had seen them, their encounter hadn't gone unnoticed by four pair of sharp eyes. They have all saw it, Heero kissing her hand. It definitely would be a normal thing for them if it were someone else; but this was Heero Yuy they were talking about. The man who never showed sentiments in ANY circumstances. Even if he had, that had gone totally detached. The fact was that no one had ever seen him show any signs of emotions. The instance occurrence had shocked them entirely, bringing new doubts that he still kept feelings for Relena. Neither his cold and indifferent posture in the past nor now did fool them. He felt something for the girl, even now that he was engaged with another. It only indicated that in deep within the feelings -which he rather called it ardor- were repressed forcefully, that only unbounded whenever she was around, arising suddenly. Then again, 'if he felt for Relena why her had chosen Sylvia over her?' The big question that no one dared to ask him. He didn't want to be unfair but automatically he chose Relena over Sylvia for unknown reasons.

Nonetheless, the more he recalled the sight the more beautiful it got. Not only to him but also to all three other pilots. He smiled inwardly; if Heero only had slightest clue that, what a beautiful picture he had created he would surly aimed that more! Fairytales do not happens every day but he was sure what they observed minutes before was the one. It was rare, but most beautiful vista they saw, the image of a small, delicate beautiful princess and dark handsome soldier. Their difference in height contrasted their gender perfectly, making Heero all man and Relena all woman to one another. They were made for each other; he concluded, no matter the circumstances. Even Milliardo with all his plain hatred he kept for the perfect soldier knew that too! Unexpected realization granted a big mischievous green to once deathscythe pilot! That if, Heero had kissed her on open. Ignoring to be caught on that unbefitting situation -for the perfect soldier of course. Since he didn't want to give anyone a clue- Then it must have cost Heero every ounce of willpower not to do anything else with her!

Quatre nudge him on rib warning him of Heeros' death glare toward him. "Eeeeerrrrr…. Duo! I don't think you want to spoil the party for Hilde with a bruised eye!" He murmured.

"Sure not!" He grinned wider, obviously not caring about Quatres' statement or Heeros' death glares toward him.

"What?" He asked him idiotically.

Heero clenched his fists and Duo rose from his seat in full alert. Heero didn't move though but followed him with his eyes, furiously. 'That asshole!'

Duos' mischievous smiles never had end up good for him.

Wufei smirked in amusement "Guess the party's starting!"

Trowa closed his eyes shaking his head and pulled away from the big bookshelf he was leaning against "Guys! -He called- … Better, leave this for tomorrow. I'm sure Relena won't object about it."

Duo frowned.

Heero moved quickly and turned his gaze toward him. Though the room was dark, he easily saw the green challenging twinkle in Trowas' eyes. He also sensed the mental smirk on his face and tried his best to remain seated on his place. His expression remained calm, giving no indication to others. Trowa was the only one who could discern the sudden provoke behind perfect soldiers' firm mask. He had deliberately laid a finger on sensitive part, avouching his awareness of… his weak point. Which, was…

Heero nodded to him in agreement and rose from his seat. "I'll see you in ballroom," He brushed passed Trowa, who was standing near doorway, glancing from corner of his eyes at him and exited the room.

"What the hell was that for? TOMORROW!" Duo objected "Your out of your mind!"

"You better shot your mouth Maxwell unless you want to make big fight here!" Wufei abrupt and glimpsed from corner of his eyes at left opened door.

"Uoooh yeah!" Duo jeered.

"What was that for Trowa?" Quatre asked quietly, glancing at Trowa.

"What?" Trowa asked.

"The warning look you received!"

"…"

"We saw it Trowa, so you can tell us! You caught something, didn't ya?" Duo asked as his face turned serious. Trowa turned and stared outside the window, "I'll tell you on time,"

"Why not now?"

All three members stared at him, expectedly. "I don't know… I feel something's going to occur soon." He answered sincerely, trying to appease the sudden anguish in his stomach. His comrades' seem to have sensed it too so they didn't insisted more.

"Do you think he loves her?" Quatre asked after moments of silent.

"That's all I can see!" Duo answered.

"That's non of our concerns!" Wufei shrugged.

Duo frowned at the Chinese man, annoyed. "Not yours, maybe. But definitely mine! I don't want to see Relena like that, and if his gonna continue this I'm dogged to kick his ass with lot of respects!"

Trowa smirked turning his face to him, "No your not!" he denied and crossed his arms on his chest, "He'll stay here and you as ever will try those stupid tricks of yours to coherence the two… " His face turned serious in alarming way, "Better warn you Maxwell! This time is not a joke; there's someone else here, completely innocent…"

"Oh yeah?" Duo interrupted "And what makes you think she's innocent?"

"Come on guys! This is totally blather…" Quatre said, trying to make it up between the two before they start any arguments. His eyes quickly glimpsed over his shoulders at the doorway fearing that someone might hear them. Duo ignored him and gazed at clown boy, "How do you know she's innocent in this?" he patted.

All eyes turned on Trowa waiting for an answer but, to their surprise, they found him also doubtful. Duo smirked, this time he was as right as hell! He shrugged indifferently. "I won't do anything… But you had better once questioned that IF Sylvia is innocent in this. Everybody knows how he feels for her. Even her stubborn brother…how could she possibly have neglected that?"

Quatre and Wufei exchanged querying looks. "If she doesn't, she'll find out soon," Trowa stated and stared at Duo, "Tonight!"

* * *

The guests arrived soon, political and famous faces in the world, which in the end changed the party to a special gathering for important figures rather than a birthday party. The ballroom was crowded with about four hundred guests form both colonies and earth. 

The euphonic Waltz melody dawned and spread quickly throughout the palace as the couples began to gather in middle, dancing. The movements gently set rhythmical while couples began to move in harmony and union. Hundreds of candles were lighten up in drawing room, ballroom, and halls along with big crystal chandeliers, and they blazed as if they were competing to lighten up and illuminate more parts of the once dead palace. Thousands of white roses, lilies, and jasmine were used on pillars, railways, stairs, and tables creating a spectacular view. French windows and glass doors were all opened to let in, the rose garden aroma and smoothing autumn breeze, indoors. Breeze flew dancing inside, caressing the white petals, and fluttering the silk white curtains in the air. If a poet was among the guests he or she would hear its' laughter like a little child, running in from a door and exiting another, blowing and playing with candles flame. Sanq had never seen such joy since twenty years ago. Moreover, was the Ex-Queen who, was the center of attention. She wandered around the ballroom glowing in light, laughing gently, and talking with every guest. All thorough the night Duo and Quatre kept cheering and laughing mainly near the table which was Duos' favorite place -of course- but kept an eye on the perfect soldier, closely. He was standing next to Sylvia offering his arm to her apparently listening to her conversation with some politicians. The dark thick locks spilled before his eyes covering the dark Prussian orbs, he definitely was not enjoying the party. From other side of the ballroom, small smirk formed on clowns' lips when he saw him peeked at the beautiful princess. Heero was ready to kill for some vague reason, which if he knew would not understand again. He excused himself and left the group quietly not attracting any attention from both his fiancé and the politicians and melted in shadows so fast as if he never existed in the living world. He was soon forgotten by others. Even his comrades decided to leave him by his own, in his dark world.

"I guess it won't be any necessary for you to guard the minister from now on, preventor Barton!"

Trowa looked on right side and saw Middii Une standing few feet away. The Lady was beautiful on her own way tonight. Her brown hair was left free on her back. Her white skin looked paler in her royal blue dress and matching white gloves.

Trowa blinked and stared at her quizzically. Une pointed with her right hand, that held a glass of red wine, to the shadowy part of ballroom near the farthest pillar.

Corner of his lip twitched up, "I didn't knew you were also interested in them."

"I wasn't," Une pointed and took a sip of her wine, "if I knew he was going to come I wouldn't have used all my preventors for her security tonight."

"He would have appreciate your compliment if he was here commander!"

"I am quiet surprised to see him tonight though. I guess the girl has influence on him so much."

"Which one?" he glimpsed at her from corner of his eyes.

Unes' right eyebrow rose, "What do you mean?"

"You know it better Une!"

Une took a deep breath, "Honestly, I don't know!"

Trowa chuckled and turned to face her. "You've also noticed it, haven't you?"

Une nodded and took another sip, "Heeros' gazes on her? Ohm…" Her eyes roamed around the room and found the sight of Relena, "I suppose she hasn't realized it."

Trowa likewise stared at the smiling princess; "Maybe…Maybe not... who knows! Everything has always been obscure in their relationship. She's devastated enough to think he doesn't care about her anymore."

"I wouldn't give him a damn clue even if I knew he still cares about me." Hilde approached them obviously displeased. "I just can't imagine how could Relena bear this party."

"It's HER birthday party."

"I wouldn't invite him then!" Hilde answered stubbornly.

"You're taking it harder than Relena."

"Yes, I do. I just want her to see her happy."

"He could make her happy." Une added matter-of-factly.

"Regretfully!"

Trowa stared at her surprised, "So you're for or against him?"

"AGAINST!" Hilde answered abruptly and crossed her arms on her chest, "It depends of course!"

"What about Miss Noventa? I don't think she's blameworthy here." Une reminded.

"Do you think she know about their feelings?" Hilde ignored Unes' irritating question.

"Theirs? Better, call it hers! Don't want to sentence about Heeros' but after what has happened I'm not sure of anything anymore!" Une answered.

Trowa bent his head; his stoic face however revealed his confusion. He couldn't understand it either. Hilde shrugged disheartened and turned to leave. Quatre and Dorothy had joined them quietly and were standing behind her, listening carefully to their conversation. "We better stop this for her sake… she definitely won't be glad to hear this even if she knew we're by her side." Dorothy spoke up for the first time, "Whether we like it or not it's better this to be left for a while… as long as she's content." Hilde shook her head dejectedly and stared down at the floor. Quatre put his hands on her either shoulders and stared at her kindly, "take it easy Hil! The party has gone well so far."

He pushed lightly at small of her back making her to look at Relena, "We don't know what's happening inside her but at least on outside she seems happy. Forget it!" He squeezed her shoulder lightly in reassurance. "Better go to Duo," He suggested and glanced down at her, "He wont be please to hear you're here discussing over a matter that touches his nerve more than anything else and leaving him alone."

Dorothy pulled Quatres' arm lightly and smiled at her. "Take him to the dance floor Hil! We'll see you two there…"

Trowa and Lady Une followed them with their eyes as they took different directions. Hilde to Duo, Quatre and Dorothy to the middle of the ballroom.

"Strange!" Une said quietly.

"What?" He followed her gaze to the blond couples who were dancing now smiling and murmuring something. "Quatre and Dorothy. The two most different people." Lady Une added, "They were the last one I've ever thought would…"

"Things doesn't always go the way we expect." Trowa interrupted, trying to curb her from any final judgement over the two. Quatre bend forward nuzzling her soft skin with his lips and planting feather kiss on her cheek. A Soft, affectionate gestures that brought warm smile to once cold hearted girl.

"Sometimes…difference ends up to closeness… Dorothy needs to be loved…Quatre needs to love…" He turned and looked at her", May I have this dance with you?" He asked suddenly. Une laughed and nodded at him. "You're full of surprises Mr. Barton!" He smirked and offered his arm to her and ushered her to the other couple. Before that, Hilde and Duo joined them, all trying to take Dorothy's advice for a time.

Her beautiful Blue eyes roved over the crowd. As much as others had left him alone in darkness, the craved need in her stomach wanted to take him to light with her. She could not find him but was sure that he was watching her. The reason that she kept herself busy with others and acted indifferent toward him. She did not want to give him any clue about her feelings. Let him believe that he was as like as many other men in this room. He should be from now on. Now that he belonged to someone else. It broke her heart; she could never consider him as an ordinary man. He was special to her and would be forever. Occasionally thorough the night tears gathered in her eyes and she held them back, saving them for the hardest night she had ahead. He would stay in her house as guest with his fiancé and she would try her best to be a good host to him. God knows how much she loves him and would do anything for his good. The grievous eyes didn't go unnoticed by her sister-in-law who had accompanied her all the time. Every once and awhile her eyes as like as Relenas' scanned the area for the Japanese boy. He had disguised in shadows perfectly. He wasn't playing a fare game with the girl, in her opinion. She admitted that Relena had gained a good control over her act but it in the end it was all a meaningless competition without any winners. Noin wasn't sure about Heeros' side but Relena was devastated even if she didn't admit it.

Finally, Noin found him. Only when Heero appeared in the lights and went to Sylvia to ask her for the last waltz. Noin was worried and glimpsed at Relena whose back was on them. She had heard about the waltz Relena had with Heero on her fifteenth birthday. It would be so painful for her to see him with another. All of the sudden she felt angry with the boy. How could he do this to her? Her eyes drew quickly between two sides as her mind searched for away to prevent any contact. She wanted to fall to her knees when Milliardo approached his sister, diverting her attention on something else. He was definitely alerted by Heeros' sudden move. He glimpsed over Relenas' shoulder at her, smiling. Nodding her affirmatively that he would take care of everything. Noins' shift was over! She would go and enjoy the party for the last few hours. The party seemed a mission to her more than a sisterly fealty. Her wandering eyes found Duo and Hilde on other side. He noted crucially in full alert. All eyes turned on two siblings as they approached hand in hand in middle of the ballroom. Relena hadn't danced with anyone thorough the night and seemed want to offer the last and only one to her brother. They stood in middle gazing at each other and giving other couples, who intended to accompany them on the last waltz, to gather. Ex-gundam pilots were first; all five of them standing close to them. Relena didn't look around to find him, she was sure he was there too. But was amazed of herself, that at this very moment that he was standing near her, doubtlessly watching her, her full attention was toward the man before her. Her brother. It was the first time that she was going to dance with him and she was gratified to give it to him. Almost all guests gathered around them. The crowd made the couples stand closely and those others who didn't intend to dance stood by the door to observe the ex-prince and queen of the world dance. White quick hint to the conductor on the wing, Milliardo ordered the orchestra to start. The soft euphoric sound echoed in the hallway and flow outside the open windows to the gardens. Relena smiled and caressed his hand that was holding hers with index finger. Milliardo was a perfect dancer; each move, each step was calculated and steadily. She let him lead her and he drew her with him, swinging them in slow and glorious motion. She looked up at the ceiling where round mirror was place on the vault above the chandeliers with fairytale painting around it. Angels and Fairies were staring down at them, smiling. It was a beautiful spectral view of the dancing couples, swinging around, upside down with rainbow of lights reflected trough the tear form crystals' of chandeliers. She felt dizzy, and looked at Milliardo who was staring soberly at her. He clearly knew what was she thinking and his strong arms curled around her waist and pulled her up like a little girl as he kept swinging. She gasped and giggled, luster rainbow of light glowing on and caressing her eyes and skin. She tilted her head back, laughing carefree at the ticklish way his hands were on her waist and the spinning world above her. It was as if she was on merry-go-round. Sounds of her laughter attracted all the attention, bringing smile to all viewers. Relena looked down; Milliardo was smiling at her. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, she hugged him tightly in her embrace, "I love you brother!" she murmured into his ear. Milliardo slowed and pulled her down carefully as he made slow and rhythmical move. "I love you too." He stroked the golden bangs and smiled down at her.

"Thank you for everything" She whispered "You don't know how grateful I am to have you Milliardo."

His hand squeezed hers knowledgeably," You don't know how proud of you I am tonight and always my little sister." She smiled. The most beautiful smile she had and offered it to her brother. They kept dancing for sometime, not talking again. But their eyes remained on another speaking thousands words in silence. Milliardos' expression had turned serious, though he opened them. His eyes for Relena, to draw in and breakthrough, find his love and support for her. She leaned her cheek against the soft material of his uniform and closed her eyes. As much as she was beautiful tonight, her brother was handsome in his formal white military uniform. His soft long blond hair drew smile across her lips; she caressed them gently with her thumb and pointing finger. Relena didn't realize he was leading them to the far end -almost side- of the ballroom and opened her eyes only when they stopped moving. She scanned around them; other guests were still dancing oblivious of their absence among them.

"Relena!" Milliardo called tranquilly for her attention. "Hmm?" She looked up at him. He smiled mildly, "Happy birthday!"

Promptly the big antique clock on hall began to bang twelve times announcing nine in the evening. She giggled agreeably as Milliardo kissed her temple, "This was the time you was born Relena!"

She paused, her eyes wide in surprise like a little girl. She didn't know!

Low dings of the bell also echoed in the ballroom announcing the dinners time. Pegan was standing by the doorway leading the crowed as they began to move to the big dinning room on other side of the hall. It emitted quickly, the loud chatters flowing to the other room. They wait until the ballroom got empty then Milliardos' hand dug into his pocket and grabbed something. Relenas' excited eyes glued on the spot making Milliardo chuckle jollity. His hands brought a thin delicate gold chain. Relena stared at him surprised as he brought up his hand and hooked it around her neck. Her hands rested on small pendant and took it in her palm. The blue planet? It was small but the oceans and continents were engraved delicately on it. Her hand fingered two small holes on the back and she turned to look at it. Nothing unusual.

"What this stands for?" She knew her brother to well to know he wouldn't give her anything absurd. He smiled enigmatically, "One day you'll find out."

"Milliardo!" She objected and frowned.

Milliardo turned ignoring his displeased sister and laughed joyfully, "Come on it's not nice to leave your guests long." He pointed at Duo and Wufei who were waiting by the door. "I'm hungry Relena!" Duo grumbled like a little boy.

"Ok... ok…I'm coming!" and ran after Milliardo. "At least tell me when? Or how."

Milliardo glanced at her from behind his eyes and smirked, "When? Don't know! How? You have to find it!"

Relena growled. Noin was waiting for them by dining room doorway and smiled when she found about subject of their argument, "Thank god I've bought my own gift!" Milliardo frowned and offered her his arm, "Mine is more relevant!"

"Yeah I can see it." She answered sarcastically and took his arm. Duo grinned and Milliardo glared at him. Relena quickly entered and paced around the dinning room not daring once to look around to find him. She was sure Milliardo and Lucrezia had placed her seat on a way that she wouldn't have any view of him. Pegan was standing be their table and helped her sit. However, she found him randomly before she took her chair. He was sitting with Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Catherine, and Sylvia and was talking with Trowa, obviously not aware of her and his surroundings. His face was blank and indifferent. Her heart winced. How could she eat anything? She was glad nevertheless; her back faced him, making her feel comfortable. Her worried blue eyes wandered around the room for the first time observing every thing. The room was gloomy and round tables were placed instead of the usual big rectangular table. Each table was decorated with silver big candlesticks, red Rosa, crimson, gold tablecloths. Noin had a good taste! Their table was placed in middle so that she could have access to all directions. All guests seemed to be busy with their own conversation and she was glad no one was looking at her. Who else she was going to share her table with beside Noin and Milliardo? She received her answer instantly when Duo and Hilde approached her table both laughing at something. Milliardo came and sat on her left next to him respectively were Noin, Wufei, Une, Duo, and Hilde. It all went too well thanks to Duo and his jokes! Not once her eyes laid on him even in the end when she rose from her seat and made a small speech thanking her brother, sister-in-law, and all guests. Despite of her pain she was happy and content, trying to memorize every moment of the night. Her best and most memorable birthday in her entire life. She only wished things were a little different. Just a little. Could she wish it before blowing the candles?

TBC...

Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

"Moments Of Truth" 

Loud applause echoed in the gloomy dinning room. She smiled beautifully as the ocean blue orbs turned and rested concisely on each face. She stood still until the noises lowered and all guests returned to their own conversation. She shouldn't have done that… she knew it was wrong but the desperate need in her chest screamed to look at him. To only, know what he was doing.

She turned and her eyes rested on him. Her heart stopped beating; He was staring at her with those beautiful Prussian eyes. They reflected all the light in the room as if thousands of candles flared within. A beautiful contrast of darkness and light. The time, the world, the sound, everything seemed to pause, freezing in the air. "Heero!" She whispered, tears dropping down her cheeks, freely. Both hands rose and rested on her throat as if trying to unbind the knot there and free the shouts, grieve, and pains caged in her chest. Or just maybe to stop her, stop her from calling him, sealing what may be fatal for her. Tears didn't want to stop and sudden anxiety startled her, her vision quickly became blur by the tears. She wiped them away not once wanting to lose his sight. But it didn't help her. Behind those wavy walls, she saw his outline, standing up by the table. Did he know? Could he feel? How much she loved him? How much she needed him? She shook her head forcefully, wiping the tears once more with her cuffs, and stared at his direction. He wasn't there anymore. "Heero?" She called in muffle tune, terrified to lose him. Sounds of footsteps from behind made her swift suddenly; the only sounds she could hear. Yet, she could not discern him among the crowds, who were standing, sitting, and talking all around the dinning room. She could hear it clearly; the sound of his footsteps echoing in her head, as they were the only thing her ears could hear, sense it. She turned to Duo, "Where is he going, Duo?"

Duo didn't hear her and kept talking with others. She shook him hard on shoulders, crying desperately, "Where is he?" She began to sob hard. Her shoulders jolt, tears drenching all her face. Duo did not hear her again. The footsteps were now from distant and she turned quickly, running toward the door. Everywhere was dark, gloomy …What had happened to all those candles and chandeliers? Who had turned them off? She ran with all her power heading the front door. "HEEEROOO!" She screamed.

She burst outside; it was dark, cold, and rainy. He was walking slowly toward the front gates. "Heero!" Her mouth opened, chest condensed, gathering all her power but no sound came out. "Heero!" she was dumb.

She collapsed on wet cold stones, sobbing hard. Her eyes trailed him as he went further and further until disappeared in darkness on other side of the gate.

Heero…

Relena jolted and woke up, gasping for air. Her chest rose and fell fast, not knowing that it was because of her rapid heartbeat or lack of air. She wiped the sweat on her forehead and leaned back. Her body tensed, feeling extremely cold. It was a nightmare…just a nightmare, she reminded herself. Her hand rested on her breast feeling her bumping heart underneath. She stared up at ceiling thinking about it. She never had nightmares about Heero before…but this one… was so real… she had felt it; the coldness of the stone, the chilly rain streaming around her face. Everything. She could only let herself to think about the details. She was scared…so terrified to think about the concept. Where any interpretations behind it? Did it mean anything? She writhed and pulled away the blanket. This time, the real hot tears bathed her cold pale face.

She would submit if she had to, now. Only to have him, see him, close to her. To make sure he was fine, content, and happy. She would sacrifice and smother her own happiness for him if she had to. She would be content, only to have him around even if she was not able to see him. Only let him be near. That was all she asked for. Her tearful expression softened at the picture of him sleeping few doors next to her. Sleeping peaceful and tranquil.

Sleep my Heero…

The love of her life, her soldier and guardian. He must be dreaming now, cuddled in sheets, warmed in Sylvia's arms. She drifted back into the pain at the thought of him sleeping with her. Maybe…just maybe they were…

"STOP IT!" she yelled at herself as she began to sob uncontrollably. "STOP IT!"

Thunder flashed in the sky, making her room light in white garish light for instance. Shower began to pour, knocking at her window along with loud rumble. It shook all the walls and windows but that did not effect her. Nothing could from now on. She had drowned in pain more than she ever taught.

She surrendered comprehensively… surrendering to her fate. Consenting her painful fate…

* * *

Low chilly breeze streamed inside her room, playing gently with gold bangs resting on her forearm. She rose her face from where it laid on her arms. Closing her eyes briefly, she listened to the singing breeze all around her bedroom, sensing its' soothing caresses on her hot and burning cheeks and eyelids.

It was cloudy outside -as ever- but the view before her was spectacular and beautiful. Her polished oak desk was placed in front of the window so that she could look outside whenever she was working in her room. Miles of green hills and small colorful Sanq wood. Low rumbles of sea waves reached there along with shouts and cries of white seagulls.

Her eyes rested on small ticking clock on the desk. 10:00 am. She hadn't gone outside her room; even for the breakfast, and was sure Noin or Duo will soon come upstairs to check on her. She wanted to be left alone.

She hadn't slept after last nights' nightmare. Her mind refrained anything but thinking. Rational part opposed her from sleeping, making her think constantly to find a perfect solution on the current situation she was in. Therefore, she kept inducing, analyzing every logical way to undergo and continue her life. Now that her biggest reason and purpose in her life had gone away.

She had to go downstairs after all, no matter what. Remaining Sanq guests were waiting for her to show up and in wasn't apropos to stay inside any longer. Decisively, she rose from her chair, glancing at mirror to gain the usual Relena Peceacrafts' expression. Her cheeks were flushed in pink color - not of course the healthy one- and suddenly she got worried that her face would give her away and reveal her sleepless night. She was wearing light, white, cotton dress with small pale pink blossoms patterned on it. The dress wasn't proper for that time of the year but she didn't care. It was the only way she could cool her fevered impotent body. She felt so weak, almost ill. Opening the door quietly, she stepped out glimpsing on both sides, auditing, and headed the stairs. There were no sounds on hallway or from rooms. Where is everybody? Muffle noises from distance away evinced that they were outdoors, probably picnicking. She wouldn't join them now, she decided; and went towards the left corridor. Library was the quietest place in the palace that gave her a good excuse for her absence and opportunity for her cloisters.

But…

The Relena Peacecraft within suddenly sensed…

The peculiarity in the air. Her heart began to beat fast. She knew and could feel, like any other time, when HE was around. 'Heero!' Her heart called. The blue eyes darted toward the library door where she -believed- he was there. It was half opened, and light beamed outside on the walls and grounds. She hindered, doubting that if, she should continue her way.

He was there… in the library.

"Heero!"

* * *

Her warm moist breath bathed his lips, in tempting way. She was so close. Dangerously. He wanted to withdraw but was unable to.

'This isn't right!'

Leaning forward desperately, she caught his lips with hers. It shocked him making him strip back. Her long fingers caressed his cheek softly, as the other one continued its' path to his shoulders and neck. Both arms encircled his neck, pulling his body close, in warm embrace. His hands unconsciously wormed around her slim waist to steady them, returning her embrace. He closed his eyes pulling them toward the oak desk, caging her delicate body against his own and the polished object. It was the farthest spot of the library, giving them -more rather- him opportunity for any attack or move from outside. It was totally wrong place for this, and they were in the treacherous situation, if they were found in. 'For whom?' he asked.

'Everybody knows about it!' He reasoned.

'You have a Fiancée!'

'You belong to someone else!'

The sound echoed in his head. He knew it was all wrong, but the situation was now out of his hands. Her moans drove him crazy.

'Stop this! Before it's to late!'

She sat on edge of the desk, curling her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He growled, and moved from her lips to her chin and neck, tasting and biting the white soft flesh, hungrily. His fingers entangled in her gold strands, caressing and sensing the softness; inhaling the cold wonderful smell. His eyes squeezed shot to prohibit him to view the sight. The sight of him with her. It was wrong and he knew it.

"Heero!" He heard her call him.

"Heero!" another desperate call. He was going wild, jerking her back violently…

'Stop it!'

His itching finger slipped on her right thigh, moving up to the edge of her skirt as his head tilted on her white collar, leaving wet trail of kisses on her collarbone and chest.

'You have fiancée,'

'You belong to someone else!'

'STOP THIS!'

He pulled away suddenly in full alert, making her moan in protest. His ear listened carefully to every sound, as the eagle eyes rove to every dimension.

"What is it Heero?" She asked worriedly.

"…"

"Heero?"

"Quiet!" He ordered harshly and moved away from her.

She stood down on the floor and approached him, "What's wrong Heero?" she asked again.

His brows twitched thoughtfully. "Hn…"

He approached the door and opened it, perusing the corridor quickly. He didn't want to let the negative thoughts drew inside but he was extremely worry. The perfect soldier inside was signaling the red light, warning him of an unexpected situation -maybe also dangerous- .He felt her light touch on his left shoulder and turned to look at her. Her blue eyes held concerns and warmth. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing!" He shook his head "Just stay here," He ordered and exited the room, closing the door slowly behind him.

Nobody was around. No sounds, no signs… he walked to the end of the corridor and checked the hallway. Nobody again. His eyes and ears could find nothing but the sensation in his stomach overwhelmed him. 'What's wrong?' he questioned himself and turned to go back to the library. 'This is stupid!'

The palace was secured by preventors perfectly and there was no reason for him to worry about. Yet with all this inference, he couldn't stop his agitation and he damn knew… that the sensation -sixth sense maybe- didn't lied to him. He could perceive that something was totally detrimental, but could not substantiate it; and that made him extremely impatient and determined for a contenting answer. He was about to enter the library and close the door when he suddenly felt it. The cold touches of the breeze, toying with dark bangs. His eyes snapped wide open in alertness. Bursting outside quickly, he headed the other side of the corridor. Few feet away from the junction of the other corridor he took the sight of the fluttering white curtain that moved in slow motion in the air. His left arm reached up, caught it in the air, and pulled it away. The glass door, which leaded to small porch and gardens, was open. He stepped outside while his eyes pursue hastily the garden, searching behind each statue and pillar.

Nobody was there.

Swiveling quickly at the sudden sound of footsteps on other side of the corridor, his eyes darted toward the newcomer.

"Hey…Hey!" Duo exclaimed and approached him. "What're ya doing buddy?" He turned toward the open door, "Looking for something?"

He had seen Heero standing in the balcony, scanning the area.

"Hn,"

Duos' smile faded away at his friends frowning expression," Something's wrong, Heero?"

"No!" He didn't look at him, "Found the door open."

"Every one might have opened it." Duo answered; scratching back of his neck thoughtfully.

"And leave it open?" Heero scowled, "I thought the security is more circumspect on Relenas' protection." Meanwhile his eyes roamed on opposite wall, " Aren't there any security cameras' here?"

"Relena didn't agreed with it!"

Heero frowned, "You didn't have to ask her!"

"Wha…" Duo blinked few times in surprise, "Its' her house, Heero!" He reminded him. "She had to know about it."

"No she didn't!" Heero answered abruptly "Bet Milliardo had agree with her too!"

"Well…Yeah! However, he persuaded her to let him in charge of security. Enlisting preventors and Une on this."

Heero pulled away the curtain so to check on the keypad, which was on right side of the window, listening to him. "Who knows the passwords?"

"I don't think it's right to tell you here!" Duo folded his arms on back of his head, "Look Heero! I don't think it's necessary for you to be worry about this. Milliardo and Une are taking care of everything attentively. Besides, Wufei and I are here 24/7."

Heero ignored him and headed to the other side, "This place lacks security! I would be more careful if I were them -he said curtly- perhaps Milliardo is very confident of his security system here; what I see here is totally menace place for any kind of attack!"

"Well, you're right Yuy! Speaking of which… I confess that I'm not confident of the security system here!"

Both pilots turned on platinum hair man, who was standing on other end, quietly; with his arms knotted on his back. The sky blue eyes fought with his old enemies darker ones. Duo quickly glimpsed on both sides, finding himself involved in middle of an unexpected -mostly dissenting- situation. 'Oh god of death! Help me!'

Milliardos' cold gaze turned on him, ordering him to move away, as he approached the perfect soldier. They glared at each other.

"Maybe YOU know better ways to guard this place!" He said sarcastically.

"I do!" Heero said between gritted teeth sending the death glares freely toward him. Milliardo nodded his head smirking at Zero polite "Then I assign you on this!"

"What?" Duo said astonished.

"I want the new security scheme soon!" He ordered, turning away quickly. Heeros' eye narrowed, his lips twitching up ironically, knowing that he was hiding his face from him. "I don't remember agreeing with your offer, ZECHS!" Heero abrupt.

Milliardo began to walk, obviously ignoring his statement "Relena doesn't have to know about this." He glimpsed from corner of his eyes at Duo, mostly pointing it at him. "Do whatever,"

Heero stared at Milliardos' back his face returning to its' usual blank and indifferent expression. But his mind was quickly analyzing the occurrence, trying to comprehend the details of his short conversation with his old enemy. 'What is he up to?'

Duo patted his shoulder friendly smiling warmly at him, "Well! Welcome back Heero! That was quite shocking…"

"I won't join the preventors!" Heero scowled.

"What? But you already accept Milliardos' offer!"

"I did, but didn't say I would join the preventors. He knows it too well!"

"Come on Heero this is certainly the best for you…besides I though you wanted to protect Relena!" He tried to hide the smile.

"I did, by accepting her damn brothers' offer."

Duos' cheerful smile fade away. "Hope that you haven't changed your mind!"

Heero turned quickly with dangerous death glare in his eyes taking a step toward him, "Don't you dare EVER say that again," He hissed furiously between gritted teeth. "I know what I'm doing and won't fail the promise I made."

Duo nodded firmly, inwardly happy to hear that. The perfect soldier was protecting his queen as ever, with same militant ambition.

"Where is Sylvia by the way?" He changed the subject.

"In the library, I told her to stay there."

Duo nodded again, "Came here to take you two outside. Everybody's there…"

Heero brows twitched discreetly and Duo stared at him quizzically, not able to read anything on his face. "Where's Relena?"

'So that was you were thinking!' He thought yet surprised to hear him aware of her absence. "Don't know. I haven't seen her since last night."

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: **

**"Where Oceans meets Deserts"**

She could not remember how she had gotten there. Everything from the moment she saw him & Sylvia in the library until she reached the Sanq Hills was blurring …

She just had to leave that place as fast as she could. The door was the only nearest exit she could remember, something that in ordinary times was definitely, difficult for her to remember. She could recall now, of the first year of her return to Sanq; the very first day that the two siblings roam around that historical palace…

_Flashback_

_Relena sighed in content & closed her eyes briefly, inhaling his brother soothing cologne, leaning closer to him, and brushing her cheeks against the material of his sleeve. Milliardo's eyes narrowed in gold reflection of the sun on marble walls of corridor._

_"Where is it!" He whispered under his breath turning his head from one side to another, worming his arms around her shoulder unconsciously. As if he always did that._

_"What?" She asked, lazy to open her eyes._

_"The door…"_

_"Hmmmmm…"_

_"…" He pulled her along with him. Relena mischievously played with shower of gold locks on his back and giggled, digging her face in his chest even more._

_"What's that door?"_

_"Nothing! Just a simple door but I want you to know where it is… it's…" he paused in his thoughts, his eyes still searching for something along their path._

_Relena opened her eyes & looked up at his face. She still lacked height she thought; "It's what?"_

_"It was mainly made for emergency times." He shook his head and moved away from her still looking on both sides. It was long corridor and Relena couldn't even remember how they've gotten there! 'Milliardo is going to be really upset!' she thought, eyeing her brother. Since all the staff were on their two week holiday, Milliardo had decided to return to earth, leaving his two month pregnant wife to –well- take care of her (!) or as he said "To visit her," and choose this day to take her around the palace and inform her about the hidden secrets & history of the old palace. Pegan was the only staff left, by his own decision. "I rather stay here with you Miss Relena!" he had said. Although Milliardo wanted these two weeks belong to the two of them yet he seemed content with the old butler's presence around them. In her opinion Pegan was one of the luckiest men in the world to be trusted by Milliardo. So far, Pegan was the only person she could remember that the old prince had spoken with respectfully. It was odd situation whenever they encounter with each other. Pegan usually spoke formal, addressing him as if he was the master despite of his considerably older age while the prince tone was always filled with youthful proud ness but regarding and respectful._

_'I owe him for taking care of you through all those time that I wasn't close to you!' Nevertheless, Relena knew perfectly that this was part of the reason and the prince because of his annoying ego, didn't want to reveal his heartily appreciation but practically consider him as a part of their small family._

_There were more than twenty windows and she stared at each one for brief moment, quizzically. "Which one?" She had to confess, that what she knew about the old palace so far was quite astonishing. Behind each door inside every single room, there was something hidden and secret. Making sure that she had memorized them all, she closed her eyes shortly and recalled every detail of what Milliardo had told her earlier. Each room, stairway, corridor, hallway… she still had many others ahead._

_"There it is!" Milliardo said suddenly; walking quickly toward a window._

_Relena stared at him surprised while he worked with the gold knob. The window made a dry harsh sound in protest and flung open._

_She gazed at those beautiful sky Blue orbs, shining in victory and becoming one with early spring sky. For moments, she just stared at his flawless profile and eyes in silence. His expression had turned to his usual blankness though she could read contemplation on it. He obviously was not aware of unusual silence in the atmosphere. There were always moments of silence between the two siblings whenever they spent time together. But today Milliardo had tried his best to avoid that and for the first time Relena had found him talkative. She approached him quietly and held onto his left arm, leaning slightly against him, gasping in surprise when he suddenly rolled his arms around her shoulders in tight embrace against his chest. "I love you so much Relena!" He murmured into her hair and closed his eyes. Relena's brows twitched, "Is everything alright Milliardo!" Milliardo was never the one to show emotions._

_Just like him…_

_'Heero!'_

_Milliardo's lips twitched up, "Ohm," his fingers worming playfully with sandy silky shower. She stared into his stormy eyes, finding great passion & affection in depths. Beautiful smile was his reward in return, "I love you too,"_

_"You can use this on emergency times Relena!"_

_Relena stared up at him astonished. Small smirk formed on the blond pilot's lips, "I know what are you thinking but …" Milliardo gazed somewhere distances away suddenly forgetting what was he saying "Milliardo!" Relena called like a little girl for his attention…_

_"No matter how much I try to protect you there'll always be a part left where no one can fill it but yourself…you have to protect yourself from whatever you think does harm to you! I wish I could do more…" He stopped and she knew he didn't want to continue anymore. She had to guess the rest by herself…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

'Did he know?' She thought, now. 

Maybe…maybe not… had he deliberately mentioned it? Even though by that time she seemed clueless and completely unaware of what he really meant, she could now understand it, plainly. Feel it. That NO One could always protect her. That sometimes it was up to her to protect herself and that he wished he could do more… Protect her physically and… emotionally. Her body shivered in horror. What else lay beneath those words? How long would it take to all his predictions turn out true!

Eventually, he knew what was in her heart. That the other soldier was also there. And that she still loved him, waited for him, and lived with his dream that a day he would return. He was also completely aware that by that soldier's return, he was going to put her through a lot of pain.

'I wish I could do more…' His words echoed somewhere on back of her mind.

The picture of her older brother by the recent discovery had changed completely. He for sure knew more, understand more & FELT more than what appeared. Was the other soldier the same?

…

…

…

She bent her head and rested it on her folded knees. Her cheeks burnt now more than ever and she could feel slight movements of tears, on her senseless skin. Worst was the pains intensity and heaviness in her heart. Every detail of the scene kept repeating before her stormy eyes, although she had tried so hard to not look at them. Somehow, she had become paralyzed behind the door. Her eyes, despite of her discordance was focused on them. She didn't know her heart start beating faster or stopped; the moment he moved away and made quick reaction to her withdrew behind the door.

Her blood froze in her veins and she felt the harshness, coldness, & shock of reality hitting her like a hard forceful slap. Running away was the first logical thought; though she did not know that it was from him or her.

How many times she had to encounter with different scenes. That it was all over.

She was angry with herself and reluctantly with people around her. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shot. 'It's all your fault!' she thought. Her heart despite of all the tolerance she'd had although the painful recent events still yearned for him & the pain he caused her!

Nothing inside her opposed. It WAS her fault, somehow! He had not promised anything to her nor did he show any certain signs of interest. It was convincing for many people but now as she thought about it, it wasn't to her! Heero Yuy was truly impenetrable and perplexing.

What a fool she'd been!

She didn't want to be ungrateful and childish but after the recent events, everything that happened in the past or he did for her meant nothing! Relena, as her maturity was gaining its completion was beginning to discover the new part of her, the new and all alien characteristic. She was queen of peace, symbol of power, royalty and serenity but aside that she was a young and passionate woman with all female personifications. She wanted and needed what she loved. And to her surprise, it felt so fresh, so innocent, and so healthy. She loved Heero Yuy with her whole being. Body and Soul.

The queen was grateful and thankful for her perfect soldier for his services to the world and to its peace leader. However, woman within her wanted more. She wanted his love his care and his shoulder. The big struggle inside her belonged to this new world! As a teenage girl she believed she had to sacrifice her needs for him. She did it, practically. By letting him go when she needed him most, by being calm and stoic when she was close to tears and by being strong when she was defenseless and the most weakest of all.

She had kept this ideal and platonic love for so long! Life was taking its natural course. Although there were many people still thinking that she was the same old Relena only she and few people close to her knew that she was changing.

Relena Peacecraft Dorlian was growing. Slowly but firmly…

And one morning the world would wake up and find a new leader on their screens.

A Lady.

A Woman.

That woman wanted more now. She realized this time she didn't want to sacrifice and wait. She more than ever knew that, she DID NOTknow Heero Yuy, at all!

"Heero!" She called in muffle tone as though his name might be a cure for her. With all those tears and grieves she still could not stop loving him, nor hate him; realizing that by each passing day the feeling for him got stronger. Squeezing her eyes roughly she made the crystal witness stream out. This was going to be the last tears she was shedding, she thought. She hated herself for being so weak and sensitive.

Was this is really her fault?

She forgot the scene and these passed few days' painful memories momentarily; but they quickly replaced with his picture. His beautiful face when he fainted in her arms, resting peacefully against her chest. Something that she would keep in her heart till end. She wanted the time go back and pause there for eternal. To let her have him, hold him, and love him. Each memory of him kept so many emotions. They were sweet to remember although they had accrued in the most fearful time of earth's history.

The cold breeze made her shiver; reminding her that she was not wearing anything but a thin cotton dress. Her burning eyelid opened gently, revealing the beautiful ocean blue orbs that now shone in tears. She looked around her. Her home and birthplace. Sanq.

Gray dark clouds approached from south. She saw blue flashes of thunder between them; her innocent eyes like pure child's eyes stared at them quizzically. When was the last time she had seen such a beautiful phenomenon like this? Long time ago; maybe when still she was little girl, having no worries and fears that soon become her life. The breeze eased slowly turning into powerful autumn chilly wind. Long grasses brushed from side to another, making a huge green wave slipping down the hills.

Relena closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the thunder roars mixed with sea tides seagulls cries, inhaling deeply the fresh cool air. The naughty baby of Mother Nature suddenly blew thorough the long bushes as sea of white dandelions began to float in the air.

The Scene was magnificent… she breathed deeply.

She had lost counting of hours, but once she returned to the real world the sky was darker than before, and gentel drizzel had began. Wind had dried the hot tears but couldn't do anything for the stained footsteps of the witnesses. As though they had tried hard to reveal their presence and the sorrow within her heart. She shivered in the chilly air and wet dress. She sure was going to get sick.

Her heart, her soul was filled with different emotions. She could feel her body, getting charged with new live power. Something whitine her was becoming alvie. Something that in was vague to her too and she could only comprehend it with her sences. Her heart.

His picture was everywhere she looked. He was there every moment, evey second, breathing within her, consuming her being. The more she thought of him the more the feelings deepened. Now she could realize that they were there from very beginning, the very fisrt moments that her eyes laid on him. As if someone had planted the seed in her heart even before she was born. The small beautiful seed that had been planted on innocent time and grew and was fed with every single dropp of blood in her heart. It had been destroyed by cruel lifes hand, by brains discision and logics. Something that hearts never understand nor accept. And she promised, promised to not ever let this happen to anyone by her; though her own heart had been broken.

* * *

On world outside, she heard loud noises. 

Laughter.

Her eyes roved and found the sight of small group downhill. A group of 12-15, which she realized, must be family or very close friends. They stopped on their track near the oak tree. Some began to spread a blanket on the grasses while two other boys –about age of 13- began running around, flying two colorful kites in the air. "Timmy do not get too far," She heard a man's voice from distance. Unintelligible cry came in answer while her eyes darted toward the man. About age of 45 with thick brownish beard and the same hair color, medium height, fair expression and maybe blue eyes. His hands were busy with fixing a kite, adjusting the strings as two small girls jumped around him, impatiently. Her heart winced at the sight, remembering her own father. The man looked like him.

She missed him so much, now more than ever; thinking that what might have he thought if he was here. If he knew that how had she fallen for that myserious boy, that how had her heart broken and how she had forgiven him and still loved him.

Father…

Moving her eyes to the other side, she looked at the young girl, who was bending on the ground, unpacking the contents of the big basket in front of her. What that caught her attention most, was her looking. She was wearing blue, short sleeves, cotton shirt with white shorts; obviously not uncomfortable with the chilly air. Moreover was her hair; sandy blonde, with the same length and color which she had pulled them up into a ponytail. She was thinking about her age and face, when the girl suddenly turned, trying to take the other basket that lay behind her. Their eyes locked for seconds. They were almost gold honey color. Even from distance, she could discern it, shining in mixture of life and energy, casting openly a hidden personality inside. Boldness and braveness.

She turned her eyes and looked away, suddenly feeling tired. She neither wanted to stay there nor wanted to go back home. Where else she could go? Everyone in palace somehow knew about her feelings for the perfect soldier and that made her angry. Why couldn't she have a little self-control? This was one of the rare situations that VFM had revealed what she felt inside, which was the most important one, unfortunately.

Her mind kept fighting with believes and denials. If everything that he had appealed, somehow in the past, was unconvincing to her, then what was the feeling inside her that BELIEVED he felt something for her? Despite of his indifference, she could feel that he must be feeling something! Where that come from she did not know neither did she tried to believe that he care or feels something for her anymore. She kept denying and the same time something inside her kept screaming, inspiring her that, things were not over, YET. She held her head tightly in her hands trying desperately to ignore the voice.

'He just cares!' She thought 'That's it,' Convincing herself that, Heero Yuy was doing another mission. Important maybe, because it was the only one he had obliged himself to. That he was devoted and focused on.

Even though, why did she didn't want to accept that he MIGHT have feelings, more than caring, for her? Wasn't this what she always wanted and dreamed of? What was she fearing and running away from? Moreover and importantly, what had changed inside her in matter of hours? Something that even she hadn't realized it until now.

'What is it with you Relena?'

"Do you like some biscuits miss?" a low and friendly voice asked.

She looked up, drowning in depths brown sandy eyes. They were deep, wild and mysterious just like desert. She could even feel the warmness of the wind within them and the dancing sandy particles in the air.

Where was the place that ocean meet desert?

TBC…


	5. Chapter Five

**Love & Punishment **

Chapter Five:

"Farewell"

The girl was smiling, bending forward to offer the contents of the small basket that she was holding. Relena looked inside the basket full of various and colorful biscuits. Returning her smile back with friendly one, she picked a biscuit, "Thank you!"  
"Pick this one, they tastes wonderful!" The girl hinted.  
Relena gazed into her warm eyes doubtfully as her hand stretched toward the basket.  
Who was she?  
Why she had showed up there!...  
Though it was few seconds to make up her mind and accept the girl's offer time seemed to pause in the air as the two girls gazed into eachother's eyes and digged within one anothers' soul.  
'Hello my friend!' Relena mentally smiled. Something in the girl made her relax.  
Tasting the mild sweetness as it melt on her toungue she quickly swallowed it and picked another one. The girl sat next to her, casting a look on their sorroundings. "Take as much you want!" she said without looking at her and laid back on the green cool Autumn grasses, gazing at the dark gray clouds. Relena blinked few times staring at her suprised.

"It tastes wonderful!" Relena said trying to open up a conversation between them.  
"Yup! My Moms' handcook… usually we have a lot of trouble keeping kids hands off of them!"  
Relena smiled imaging group of them sneaking around basket of cookies on the table, yet so surprised that how quickly her mind vanished other pictures.  
"Are you alone here?" girls words snapped her out of thoughts. She was still gazing into the sky.  
"Pardon me?" Relena blinked few times.  
"You're alone here?" She repeated, she looked at her this time. Her eyes carefully studying her face.  
"Yes." Relena answered, thinking what a miserable image she made alone there!  
"You can join us down there if you want to!" The girl rose and stretched her arms, inhaling the fresh cool air.  
Relena wanted to say the reason she had come there was because she wanted to be alone, but it was discourtesy for a girl like her. Aside, she could not understand why the girl was so friendly with her. "Thank you but I have to go back soon," she excused as her eyes roamed toward the small group, "You're family, aren't they?"  
"Yeah!" She sighed "Those two kids are my brother my cousin."  
Relena smiled, finding it so normal and nice!  
They sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. But heartily there was thousand words she wanted to say to the girl. That she had a brother too, and how much she wished just once she could be like her and spend her time with her family, carefree and happy. It was as Cain's brow on her; from the day, she was born; to sustain all pains and responsibilities of this world. Things that not every girl on her age had slightest clue about.  
"That's your father?" she asked in quiet and sad tone.  
"Yes," she answered meanwhile her beautiful eyes studying her face; shining in an unusual talent.  
"My father died three years ago," Relena, murmured. Not knowing why she was saying this to a stranger. Something in the girl made her continue. Maybe it was a need for a companion and a friend about her age.  
"In war," the girl growled.  
"Yes," her eyes stared at distance away, "I miss him so much." Tear began to slide down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry."  
Relena quickly wipe them away and grinned. "No! I am sorry… I shouldn't have,"  
"It's ok," the girl smiled, "By the way my name's Sandy…Sandy Louis."  
"Sandy," Relena repeated lowly wiping her tears with the tip of her finger.  
"Yeah! You know the hair."  
"O!" Relena giggled, "My name is Relena, Relena Dorlian. Call me Relena…"  
Sandy jumped, staring at her surprised. "I'm really sorry that I didn't recognize you Vice Foreign Minister!"  
"It's ok," Relena couldn't help gigling at her reaction.  
"You're bodyguards have to be around. Where are they?" Sandy narrowed her eyes, looking around them one more time carefully.  
"They aren't here." Relena said calmly, "Please sit down." She raised her head and looked at her, " I didn't took them with me." Relena added.  
Sandy sat down, doubtfully; eyeing her as if she could not believe whom she saw.  
"I wanted to be alone," Relena sighed.  
Sandy did not answer but seemed to be drowned in deep thought.  
"What is it?" Relena asked moments later.  
Sandy chuckled, staring at the ground, "Although I have seen you many times on TV I still can't believe I couldn't recognize you on first place?" She looked at her face, as though searching for something that might have distracted her to acquaintance the popular VFM.  
The Minister's face was pale with her cheeks glowing red. Sandy's hand rose, unconsciously to her cheeks in feather stroke, "You've been crying," She murmured astound.  
Relena did not answer her. Sandy's lips moved in unsaid words, trying to say hundred of thoughts that rushed inside her head.  
"I don't think this must be because of your father!" she said finally after finding the courage to point at her personal reasons.  
Relena gazed into her eyes. She was truthful to her, yet her question was dengarouse. Although she was impressed by her innocent courage she had to have a second thought.  
"That's true!" she answered.  
Sandy was staring back at her the same way and nodded her head. "I thought so…"  
"Would you like us to go for a walk, Sandy?" Relena suddenly rose with slow gentle motion and offered her an arm to her. Sandy was surprised. She took the delicate hand, and stared at it; as though she could not believe this was really that famous girl on the screens that was now helping her to rise.  
"I would love too…!" Sandy joyfully sped up beside her and hold her right hand like a little girl as she circled and paused a scond before her, "Would like to see out bakery! We have recently moved into the town…it's close distance from here….Aaaaaaa… maybe few minutes…"  
Something inside Relena give away and sudden horror rushed shool her. How could she trust her?  
Was she so dependent on her bodyguards?  
But what if this was all a set up!  
'Why would I care!' she reasoned! Did she had to ask for permission from others all the time!  
Relena smiled…deep, sad and defeatedly, "Sure!"  
The wind began to blew faster. Swinging aroun her petite posture. As though an invisible feast tried to hold on to an chrystal statues to prevent it to crack.  
She didn't crack though…Her soul shattered into pieces. Floating in time and space…She left there with broken heart. Never once looking back to see how her beautiful homeland began to mourn for her Queen.  
The rain began to pour heavily.

Sandy's lughter, an innocent girls voice, marked on her memories forever…  
And the queen knew mentally that the girl had changed her destiney just with her short presence in her life!...

* * *

Relena gazed at the big bookshelf in Sandy's room with amazement meanwhile swallowing the lump that formed in her throat at the memory of another library where she encountered with that scene. Her chest heaved and she breathed heavily.  
Sandy stood behind her silently and did not notice that silent whimper escaped her lips. However, she could sense something wasn't right with Relena. The girls' tensed body, her constant fisted hands and swelled eyes was opposing to all those smiles and soothing world. The girl was crashing down from inside and Sandy could not help the sudden urge within her, to help her. But who was she! How could a girl like her ever help a person like Relena Peacecraft?  
She was feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence and her mind quickly seeked for a way to open a conversation with Relena.  
However, this was Relena, who spoke up first, turning to face her "You seem to read a lot!"  
Sandy nodded silently and stared at her as she walked across the room throwing herself on the bed and leaning halfway against her arms. Her eyes shone beautifully even on that dark cloudy day. 'She's source of light!' Sandy taught.  
"And you do exercising!" Relena said surprised, her eyes shifting sideward to the crumpled jogging cloths on other side of the bed, her small lips stretching into cute girlish smile.  
"On morning. At dawn, when everybody is still asleep." Sandy answered cursing under her breath for forgetting to see it first!  
'I have to clean this room!' she thought.  
"I would also do that if there wasn't bunch of bodyguards chasing me around!" Relena sighed, swaying her arms in the air, defeated.  
"I don't think that would be any problem for you! They can take care of you from distance, without being noticed! Just ask them to not show up before your eyes!" Sandy laughed.  
Relena's right arm stretched and touched the material of the black shorts and white T-shirt that. Simple and comfortable.  
"I guess I'll do that!" she answered in low pensive tone. Something in her voice divulged otherwise, giving her away. Sandy's body shook at her thought. Her sorrowful and contemplative eyes the way she gazed into space terrified Sandy.  
"I get something from downstairs! I'll see you in a minute!" she said suddenly.  
Relena nodded and raised quickly, "Do you want me to help your?"  
"No…no…its ok I can handled it myself! I'll just have to leave you for a while. Is that ok with you?"  
Relena shook her head, "Sure…"  
"You can take a look around if you want to." Sandy said as she opened the door.  
"Don't be worry I'll be fine!"  
Sandy nodded and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath behind the door and blinked few times as if she couldn't believe what was happening behind her bedroom door. Relena Peacecraft was in her room! Lonely and broken and she couldn't help the sudden urge within her to call Sanq palace and inform the officials about her whereabouts.  
'What is going on there!' she asked herself.  
She however decided not to do so despite of thousand questions in her mind. 'She needs peace!' she reasoned and descended the stairs quietly toward the kitchen.

Approaching the bookshelf once more, she began to read the titles of the books one by one. Her mind though was in chaotic battle. She took close steps along the rows as her eyes wandered up and down the shelf. Her long slim fingers ever so gently brushed against the thick covers, occasionally. As if trying to give her a sense that she could still feel and was alive! She did not want to struggle with her inner conscious. Something had really died inside her from the moment she ran away form the palace. She never questioned herself for a second time about the sensitive emotions and her love –if it exists! –since the time she left the Sanq hills with Sandy! She buried a part of her over the hills, releasing all her vanquished grieves and tears in the wind. She did not care anymore!  
That was the only reason that she came here. Without knowing, who Sandy was and what dangers could threaten her by her illogical act. Her silent and sad voice echoed in the space traveling time and years back and mingling with another voice, "I just trusted my emotions!" Lonely tear slide down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. She still blamed herself for acting so foolish. Believing in something that she could hardly ever have, she had helplessly laid her heart on something blur and bizarre whishing and praying to have a flower out of stone!

Truly and sadly, that was the only think that kept Relena Peacecraft alive! The beautiful young girls' life was being destroyed in the world of politics. Nevertheless, she was the only hope that politicians could rely on! Her sense of leadership, willingness and the hidden power in her was all they need to pacify the devastated people after war. They needed a hope and she was giving it to them either as an idol or as a real politician. But to whom she could rely on! The Gundam pilots! Probably! She believed and trusted in them. They were her only refuge and haven against the harshness of the world outside. But mostly she had trusted and believed in Heero Yuy, laying her life and heart in his hand while she knew that she shouldn't! It was confusing to her as she began to know herself better and now facing the big changes that had occurred to her during the passed two years of her life!

Maybe Milliardo was right! He for sure knew that the eighteenth birthday would be no big difference for an ordinary girl. Nevertheless, this was Relena Peacecraft, a new and unique miracle of world politics' history. An Eighteen-year politician girl was expected to face bigger changes in her life than any other girl had ever. Milliardo had observed it or not she was facing a new phase of her life. To become a woman!

Earlier than any other girl and harder than anyone else!  
Heero Yuy was gradually losing his heroic image and gaining more human and tangible picture of a man. At age of sixteen, he was her ideal hero and worlds savior along with his teenage comrades. However all through those two years of disappearance due to her acknowledgement or not he transformed into more reachable and real person. Hence, one day she woke up suddenly realizing that she was in love with the dim dreams and shadows of the knight.

If they had asked her what would she want for Heero Yuy two years ago she would have claimed his peace and security. Giving up her life to attain whatever he needed using all the power she had. She was pure, innocent and sensitive. She never saw him again but maintained her love for him unaware that as she grew older and faced new phases of her life and personality so did her love. Now she didn't want to be the one who brought peace in his life nor amend what he never had! She wanted to be the one to give the peace and to grant him things he had never experienced. From an innocent pure girl she had transformed into a passionate woman. The only mark she carried from those times was his footprints on her soul and on her heart.

She was young, restless and in love… experiencing things she never thought about either for lack of time or her innocence.

'But he doesn't want it!' the inner voice alarmed!  
Those beautiful ocean orbs widened painfully and small gasps surged out with desperate sounds. Gripping her hand on one of the shelves, she tried to hold on and keep straight when accidentally her hand dropped a thick old book on the floor. Her eyes blankly rested upon the cover while she bent forward and picked it up, unconsciously. Her finger absently brushed along the rough cover and examined the weight and thickness of the book. 'Mythology'

She sat back on a comfortable armchair and opened the book.  
'Why am I reading this!' Her brows twitched. Her fingers began to flip the pages madly when the windows burst open making her head jerk up in surprise. The gust of wind blew inside and scattered the papers stacked on the desk. She quickly rose and laid the book on the table top and rushed toward the window. Closing the window she began to pick up all the pages on the floor and placing them back on the desk. 'What's going on here?'

She sat back and took a deep breath and waited for few seconds. Picking up the book once again she stared at the flipped and folded pages stuffed madly by the wind upon one another! She straightened them with a little a little bit pressure and her eyes glued on the title of the page.

'Ariadne!'  
Was this Karma!

Sandy silently stood behind the kitchen window and gazed at the small rain drops sliding down the glass. Heavy shower was pouring outside and she couldn't stop thinking and worrying about the lonely princess who'd left there hours ago despite of the weather conditions.

Sounds of her family's chatting penetrated from the small hallway into the kitchen in the background. The house was full of happiness and life as ever but this time to their surprise cheerful Sandy Louis wasn't joining her father and uncle's weekend conversation in the living room.  
Sounds of her mother's high-heels on the parquet floor approaching the kitchen echoed and seconds later she appeared and stopped across her behind the kitchen island.

"What is with you Sandy Louis!" Mrs. Louis demanded.  
"Nothing's wrong with me!" she didn't turned to look at her.  
"There's something wrong with you Sandy…you was fine when we went to the hills; that I know! Does it has anything to do with that girl!" "What!" Sandy frowned annoyed.  
"That girl… I saw the two of you talking together over the hill!"  
"No this has absolutely nothing to do with the girl!" Sandy turned and crossed her arms on her chest and looked at her directly.  
Mrs. Louis shrugged indifferently and picked a silver tray and placed six classic china cups and their paired saucers inside. Sandy leaned back on the kitchen wall behind the window and looked outside again.

What had changed in her life was something beyond her imaginations. She however didn't know that she had made the same effect on Relena's life! Her heart winced painfully as the memory of her saying good bye three hours ago exactly few feet away by that front door and disappearing in the rainy air.

_Flash Back _

Sandy tried not to trip as she caried the tray upstairs to her room, carefully. She had expected to encounter with any kind of scene except finding Relena reading a book so carefully. She didn't notice her entrance and even the cup's clinging sounds on the tray. She didn't disturb her and silently crossed the room and placed the tray on the desk. Her eyes sharply detecting the little mess created in the room.  
"What happened here?" She asked quietly.  
Relena rose her head from the book, "The wind suddenly blew inside."  
Sandy inwardly didn't care for the answer and poured the hot steaming tea in the cups and offered one to her.  
Relena gratefully accept it and encircled her both hands around the cup as she placed it upon her lap.  
"You must feel cold!" Sandy's eyebrow rose in surprise.  
"What!"  
Sandy hinted at the hot cup that Relena was holding in her hands absently and Relena's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was doing either!  
Did she felt that cold?  
Relena blushed innocently and smiled, "I guess so!"  
Sandy laughed, "What was you thinking? Catching cold with the lot of responsibilities you've got in the government! We need you here…Relena!"  
Relena remained silent and sipped her tea slowly and carefully. The warm liquid flowed down and warmed her throughout her body. She relaxed and leaned back on the armchair.  
"What if…" She paused, thinking.  
"What if what?"  
"Do you really need me!" Relena changed her mind.  
"What do you mean?" Sandy blinked few times trying to understand what she meant, "Of course we need you. All people have laid their hope on you Relena!"  
Relena looked at her tired and sad, "I feel so weak Sandy!" she said finally.  
"You should take rest Relena! You can take few days off or maybe more to gain more energy… I mean… Eeeee… who am I to tell you all this! You know all this better than I do and I 'm sure your brother and other officials will understand you!"  
Relena was silent; thinking.  
"I've done nothing for them!" she murmured lowly with sadness and rose from her seat.  
Sandy ignored her statement and looked at her surprised.  
"I have to go! They are probably looking for me."  
"It's raining outside you can stay for a while and later I will accompany you back!"  
"I need some fresh air and time to think. Thank you for everything Sandy…" Relena headed toward the door and opened it urgently.  
"But…"  
"Don't be worry it won't take me long to reach home!"  
Relena headed the stairs.  
"Relena!" Sandy called out.  
She stopped on her tracks and turned. Sandy offered her a scarlet umbrella, "You're gonna soak wet without it…" Relena smiled sadly and took the umbrella and quickly turned and went down the stairs.  
Sandy didn't follow her…she just stayed there astonished at what had happened and startled the girl. Sandy knew she shouldn't insist anymore no matter how horrible and frightened she was on leaving the girl on that terrible condition. But far more worse was the terrible feeling creeping inside her heart as the moments passed by. Something wasn't right and she sensed it in her eyes, on those glittering tears gathered in them and her sad good bye. Her question…her desperation to leave and the sadness she left behind by each step she took…Sandy fought the urge to call Sanq and inform the officials about her whereabouts.  
Howeverh she caged herself away from the phone inside her room. Thinking and trying to comprehend the real concept lying beneath all the recent events in the passed few hours.  
She wanted to help her but every time the thought of following her in the rain and reassuring of her safety crossed her mind something inside her forbidden her. Her respect for the princess was beyond what she had ever known about herself, even when it came to the vital matter of minister's safety. The girls' privacy was more respectful and important to her than her life! And she hated herself for this stupid idea! On the other hand the idea of simplicity and lack of power to help a girl like Relena troubled her. What could she possibly do for a girl like, Relena? What was troubling her so much?  
Those desperate sad blue eyes were never going to be erased from her memory anymore.  
She was powerless…feeling helpless the way she had never felt, before. She was just an ordinary girl who had nothing but admiration and respect for her queen.  
What could she do?  
It was impossible for a girl like Relena to disclose an important matter such that with a girl who she didn't know at all! She wished she was her friend! Nevertheless what happened to her in the next few minutes not only changed her mood for so long time after that but her life forever. Something that she never imagined in her entire life to be granted!

She was about to clean up all the cups when she absently turned, where Relena had last time sat; to pick her cup when she froze with shock. There upon open pages of the book rested an untouched cup of tea! Nothing seemed unusual to the viewer on first place but as she stepped closer to the bed the title of the page appeared plainly. Her eyes widened with surprise and she paused frozen on her place, staring at the book. She didn't need to read the title twice, she knew the story already!

'Ariadne!'  
Wasn't that what she ever wished to know?  
That what troubled Relena Peacecraft so much?  
Then why was she so horrified?  
Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and lump grasped her throat.  
'Who broke your heart, Relena?'  
Relena had told her story to a stranger and deep within she had summon a hidden promise. Her silence. She knew this perfectly and she would keep it as their little secret forever.  
Her heart squeezed painfully as the truth hit her…She would and had to remain silent, carrying her promise and her secret…  
Watch carefully as the impossible to everyone was about to come…  
She would witness it with a previous knowledge and bear the pain!  
The Chaos…

End of Flash back

* * *

Bending his head, he brushed his hair away, his eyes never leaving the site of the courtyard and the main gate Sanq. The damn gate was darker than ever standing there limply as fog began to invade through its bars inside the gardens and made his vision blur. He wished he had Death Scythe there, to bend those black bars and break them all down!  
'What's the gates fault!  
'Nothing!'  
'I hate it!'  
He began another round of pacing around the courtyard. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He knew how painful things were for Relena lately but disappearing for such a long time was something he definitely hadn't anticipated. He tried to recall all the events from the night before but nothing peculiar caught his attention. She was fine, beautiful and seemed happy; at least pretend to be happy and nothing occurred to aggravate her. Her picture kept repeating in his mind; blissful and carefree. He couldn't stop worrying and caring for her. He never could. He owed part of his peaceful life to her. That little girl with those strong hidden powers.

On his track he reached the starting point. The front stairs and the porch, where he had welcomed Heero the day before. The wide porch was dead silent as if fearing to disturb his thoughts. Heaviness surrounded his heart.

"Why on earth all this has to happen to me?" He said it loudly and desperately, looking at the starry sky as if there was going to be an answer for him from heavens! God knew that Duo Maxwell wasn't that type of believer! His wide eyes once in awhile roved back to scan the gardens and the stony track leading to the front gate, still there was no sign of her. No one was there!

"Damn it!" he pound his left foot on the ground stubbornly, "Where the hell are you Relena! Better make sure you show up here soon or I'm gonna be the one to kill you!"  
…  
Silence  
…  
"AAAAAaaaa…" He screamed and clawed his fingers in his hair, clutching into his skull. The warm and golden ray of light beaming out from the indoors was the only sign that abate his edginess. Pausing suddenly behind one o the French windows, something caught his attention. Something that was the very last thing he wished to encounter with in this situation! He could see only one person standing there in middle of anteroom near the stairs. Precisely the same place that he had stood before as if only the time had elapsed into the past, into yesterday, and nothing had changed! He was there standing the same way he had once done the day before. But…

This time she wasn't there. His eyes vacuously and mindlessly were glued into the empty space as if she was there…  
He gritted his teeth and turned away. Confused and dejected, he didn't know whether to blame or pity him. Sure he wasn't going to like the idea of Duo Maxwell pitying him. But even a man like him could be relented. Only Duo in this world knew what a big struggle was inside him.

"O Heero!" he sighed sadly.

The girl meant more than his own life to him. His everything. He loved her and had destroyed them both, dragging them both to an endless battle of emotions and denials. Heero was stronger but eventually he was going to crack and God knew what would happen then. He was strong for her and she was gone.

Even though Duo was optimistic on Relenas' safety and that the girl needed some time to be alone yet he truly didn't want this to happen again. Only his friend standing silently in a corner was going to disturb him and change his mood for the entire day. He knew Heero Yuy long enough to be able to distinguish between his usual silence and –what he had called it! - Sadness.  
The sounds of leaves rustles' made his head snap up. He descended the stairs two at a time and ran toward the back pathway toward the gardens where lead to the east gate.

Dragging out his gun out, he pointed it into the darkness, "Who's there!" He demanded firmly.  
"It's me Duo! Don't shoot!"  
"Holy cr…! Come closer I can't see you there!"  
Relena's petite figure appeared under the moonlight. She seemed paler and thinner in the wet cotton dress.  
"We have to get you inside!" he covered his gun hung on his belt, with one swift motion.  
Relena approached him slowly and smiled weakly, "Don't worry, I'm fine!"  
"Relena!" He called, worry.  
He held her right hand too and began to blow them. They were dead cold.  
Relena withdrew her hands. "Stop it Duo!"  
"Milliardo is waiting for you inside! You have to think of a reason to ease his anger! And that must be reasonable enough for all of us…" Duo rested his hands on his hips and frowned at her jokingly, "Do you know how worry we were, Relena!"  
Relena laughed and hold onto his left arm, guiding him toward the front door. "Let's go inside! Have you eaten you dinner?"  
"Good question! As a matter of fact, because of your beautiful tactic in hiding yourself we were all awarded to remain hungry for almost whole day!"  
Duo shook his head disappointed, "For Gods sake! Relena what were you thinking when leaving this place without any guard and security?"  
Relena bent her head, "You shouldn't become this worry!"  
"Wha…?" Duos' mouth remained wide open.  
"Listen to me Duo…I'm really sick and tired of people taking care of me…"  
They gradually approached the stairs and began to ascend it slowly as Relena continued, "And I will make things straight with Milliardo tonight! I don't have even few hours or a day to myself! To spend and waste it the way I want…"  
"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaa…..Relena!" Duo interrupted!  
They neared the door.  
"I'm tired Duo…really…really tired." Relena suddenly went silent holding onto his arm tighter.  
"Relena!" Duo called out to her.  
"What!" She murmured.  
Duo stopped and turned to face her, pulling his arm away to hold her on either shoulders as if fearing her to evaporate by what her was about to say.  
"Listen to me… Heero…"  
Relena brought up her head and stared into his eyes, "What about him?"  
'Yeah it's him again!' he taught, 'The only name that drags your attention.'  
Heero Yuy was Relenas' downfall distracting her to the point that made her make decisions emotionally and yet he was her ultimate and elite part of her life. He was her logic and emotion! Heero Yuy was the center of her world and he didn't need to exaggerate about it with those beautiful stars that began to shine in her eyes. They proved everything.  
"He's been assigned as your new bodyguard…"  
Relena jerked her shoulders and frowned, taking a step back "WHAT!"  
Duo quickly caught her again by both arm and brought her closer, "Listen to me it's not permanent… I'm mostly telling you this here because I don't want Milliardo and Heero, to catch you off guard there in his office. I just wanted to give you sometime to think about it and make yourself prepared for what's to come. They already have made their agreement…it's you who's have to accept it!"  
"And what if I don't?" She gazed into his eyes hardly.  
'She's turning into another Heero Yuy!' He taught.  
"…" For the first time Duo couldn't answer! He was dumped dreadful.  
Relena was completely paralyzed staring at him astonished.  
Duo shook his head helplessly.  
"This won't last long, Relena! It's just…" he said finally, suddenly realizing that he had somehow unexpectedly reached to the point that he tried to avoid most of all. He bitted his lips and stared at her regretfully.  
"It's just until the wedding…and he's going to leave!"  
Relena's body shook from head to toe, fisting her hands on her sides and bending her head, thinking. So he was going to leave once again! Probably not coming back anymore!  
"Relena…Please!" Duo begged.  
"I'm fine!" She said firmly disappointed at what others thaught about her. How long they were going to treat her that way? She was hurt, heartbroken and lonely but she never wanted to be treated that way! Duo however doubted that! Relena remained stiff and hard before him. Not allowing a single wrinkle to form on her face.  
"I will talk to Milliardo immediately! Heero is a guest in this house not a bodyguard!..."  
Duo blinked few times in surprise! Was this another justification of Relena Peacecraft!  
"How did this happen?" Relena demanded all formal and serious.  
"Heero and your brother were…"  
Relena took a deep breath and shook her head tiredly, "What were they arguing about?"  
"Argue!..." Duo paused.  
"We didn't argue about anything!" A harsh angry voice replied.  
Both Relena and Duo faced turned toward the speaker's direction startled.  
"You never learn to act like a civilized person, Heero!" Duo wrinkled his noise annoyed.  
"…" Those Prussian orbs were directly glued on the person behind Duo. Relena step closer to Duo and hold on to his sleeve.  
"…I just volunteered to make some reformation and updates in security schemes. That's all! I assure you that there wasn't any kind of arguments…"  
Heero glared at Duo, "But as what was agreed upon I'll be partly involve in your security. And I presume Maxwell's shift has terminated for now…" He gritted his teeth angrily.  
Duo could feel Relena's nails clawing into his arm. The poor girl seemed extremely apprehended by the perfect soldier.  
'Do you really have to do this, Heero?'  
Heero took a small step toward them, "I'll take care of the minister for sometime!" Heero addressed Duo this time coolly.  
Duo however wasn't sure Heero could hold back his anger. He quickly peeked on his back at Relena and back to Heero. He couldn't trust anyone else more than Heero on Relena's security. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure about her heart. He knew how hard it was going to be for the girl but he wanted to give them an opportunity to confront each other away from people's eyes.

'Just Heero and Relena! Forget about her brother and how furious he was going to be when he would hear about the two of them, ALONE!'

He nodded to Heero finally and step away never leaving his eyes from Heero, "Go on Relena!"  
Duo mentally shook his head and ignored the warnings inside him plus those innocent eyes that were begging him. He would lie to Relena for tonight. Delude her to give them, both a chance. As he analyzed everything he ended up with no other chances in near future for the two of them alone! Maybe there would be another chance! He would grab the opportunity for now…besides who else could take risks the way Duo Maxwell did!

Duo moved away from Relena and kindly guided her toward Heero, "I'll be meeting the two of you in dinning room!"  
He waved his hand and opened the door. Relena closed her eyes defeated and turned to stay into the darkness. She didn't witness the braided preventor facing his comrade, whispering "Don't do anything to hurt her Heero."  
He didn't know he pleaded or threatened him. He cast a final glance at the princess and quickly disappeared.

Relena stood there like a frozen statue, never turning to look at the boy.  
"Let's go inside, Relena! You have to change…I'll accompany you to your room!"  
She didn't breath. She just stood there stoic, letting the wave of his warm voice penetrate through each cell of her body and grasp her heart. Her eyes shielded with tears. She merely nodded and stepped ahead with Heero behind her.  
Reaching the stairs, she climbed one step, "You can wait for me by the stairs! I'll be coming back soon…"  
"I rather come with you!" He broke her sentence.  
Relena nodded her head without looking at him and start climbing the stairs.  
"Is he angry with me?" she asked quietly.  
"No! He said nothing… he was quiet composed and calm. However, he has caged himself in his office for the whole day!"  
Relena frowned.  
"All of us deserve an explanation for your false action today!"  
"False action?" Relena burst angry, tears rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't see her face and she was thankful for that.  
"…"  
"I'll explain everything to Milliardo… but false action…" She could speak no more. Her mouth opened silently and gulped a mouthful of air into her lungs. Tears were now showering down her face. She didn't speak anymore.  
There was dead silence between them. A rustle and less than a second something thick and warm covered her shoulders, "You're shivering!" He said calmly.  
"It will get wet!"  
"It's ok!" He was kind with her. And, she hated that!  
'Damn your gentleman attitude Heero!' Why he had to be perfect in everything.  
It was his black coat, warmed with his body heat. She bent her head a little to inhale his scent, absently. Her wet face dried with its' material. He was wearing cologne. Bitter and manly cologne something that despite of its masculine nature pacified her nerves. She didn't notice them reaching her bedroom. Not until Heero stepped forward and opened the door for her gently, "I'll be waiting for you here!"  
He refused to look at her, instead he looked somewhere behind her. Like a soldier. Relena obediently stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind her.

Leaning against the closed door she paused few minutes to even her heartbeat her eyes glued into the darkness of the room.  
"Heero!" she whispered his name. Desperation filling her whole being once again, she pulled away the coat and hold it close to her heart and covering her face in its material.

'I love you!'

* * *

Despite of everyone's fear nothing seemed to happen between the two siblings. Inside the drawing-room all the guest were sitting silently whispering whenever they wanted to speak or making themselves busy with books and magazines. Nevertheless the atmosphere was tensed and all the members except for the five pilots seemed to be alert with all the sounds around them. The former gundam pilots had gathered silently on the corner of the room all either sitting or standing silently.

Noin finally rose from the arm chair and headed the hallway and eventually the Kings' office.  
Fisting her right hand slowly he knocked on the door, "Milliardo!" she called quietly. There was no answer. Noin frowned and her hand gripped the knob tightly determine to enter the room even without her husbands permission.

The room was dark and only the fire place was lit, bathing the gold bitted floral walls. She didn't see them at first glance not until her vision adopted with the darkness. The two Royal siblings were standing on the corner near the French window away from the fireplace light. Milliardos' arm clothed in his white military uniform embraced her little sisters' figure, closely. Relenas' face was covered in his chest, her arms holding around his waist tightly. Noin smiled mentally, 'Good for you Milliardo!' it was even rare for Noin to find her husband in such emotional situations. There were only two women in his life who draw him out of his passionless demeanors. His baby sister Relena and their two-year-old daughter, Mina; both of them held and break him, drifting him to the moral and emotional world. Milliardo had changed a lot since the end of the wars whether for his little sister of starting his family.

"Milliardo!" she called out on him quietly.  
He raised his head and looked at her. She held her breath staring in amazement at him trying to discern between Relena and Milliardos' eyes! Relenas' eyes in Milliardos face?  
Relena turned her head as well, leaning her cheek against his chest and smiling at her. Noin printed their picture in her mind, her heart suddenly filling with an alien feeling of Sadness and grieve.

There, stand the two siblings as one, burdening what world had done to them and returning what that was taken away from them. Their peace and security. Their rights and their family. Royal and Orphan! Milliardo broke to save the younger! She suddenly couldn't help pitying Milliardo for what Milliardo had gone although his life. How could she blame him for his faults after what that had been done to him as a child!  
"Everything is fine Noin!" He assured her and nodded his head as an approval.

* * *

**Date: November 26 year 199 AC  
Location: Sanq Kingdom  
Time: 6:50 earth standard time.  
**

His eyes lightly looked at the green leaves of the big old oak tree near the palace, 'Always Green!' he taught and positioned his right foot carefully on the thick branch. He checked the limp mini security camera misplaced by the last night's storm, meanwhile his eyes casting the view of the courtyard through the convex mirror beside it. The court yard was shining under the early morning's sun. He could see the rain drops and dews glittering on the grasses and leaves. There was darkness again distances away across the ocean and thick gray clouds seemed to not letting the cheerfulness of the Sanq last long. The weather was getting colder than its usual time. Something inside him darkened. He took a deep breath and returned to his task. His long fingers opening the small circuitry box beside the camera and unplugging the colorful chips his left hand meanwhile blindly digging into the small black metallic tool box and picking a new stock chip. All the members of the palace were yet asleep.  
He was starting to enjoy the silence when the crack of the front door snapped him out his taught. He quickly turned too look at the white porch from above.

'Relena!'

She was wearing a black tight jogging shorts and white sweater. Her hair showered on her back and glowed under the morning sun. Returning to his work, he addressed her in loud clear voice, "Where are you going?"  
She looked up surprised, "Wha… To do some jogging!"  
His sharp nerves caught the nervousness behind her voice and he turned to look at her.  
"…I will get out of the gates but I won't get too far." She informed him, her voice shaking.  
Heero nodded and turned his head, "I'll watch over you." He said returning to his task without looking at her. But he sensed her smile weakly and moving away. His ears listening to her paces as they got further away, he mentally knew when she would be getting out of the gates and when the time came his eyes turned toward the convex mirror. He could see her there clearly while his hands automatically worked on the circuits; His eyes never leaving her sight.

Something inside him began to alarm. His hands began to shiver a bit and he stopped working while all his attention was now on the convex mirror. 'Relena!' he heard his inner voice calling her name.

She was running there as like as any other person but he couldn't stop the sudden anxiety which beginning to get more intense. Something was wrong!

"Relena!" He whispered her name.

"Damn it!" he cursed. Feet away from the sloppy road the thick woods of Sanq began, which made his vision almost impossible. She wasn't supposed to go there! But he hadn't told her anything about it and the woods weren't that far from the palace.

She was getting too far. The woods were beginning now. He was frozen on his place, his heartbeat racing.

She was still running along the road but the trees were covering the road gradually. Timed stopped in his eyes and he closed his eyes slowly, she wasn't there anymore! He heard his heartbeat and began to count.

1…  
2…  
'Come back!' he gritted his jaw.  
3…  
4…  
5…  
6…  
7… his hand gripped into fists.  
8…  
9…  
10…  
'Ten seconds!' he opened his eyes. She was back there, still running.

'Not that far Relena!' determination filled him. The muscles of his legs tightened and he turned somersault and landed quietly on the ground. His legs instantly reacted and began to speed up toward the gates. All his attention was now on the girl, who was getting further and further.

Out of the gate for the first time he yelled her name with all his power, "RELENA!"

She couldn't possibly hear him from that distance.

Seconds later he was getting closer. "RELENA!"

He was angry, 'what's with you Relena?'

"RELENA!"

She didn't stop.  
His arms stretched toward her and grabbed her around waist pulling her close to his body. She struggled beneath his grip and began to kick stubbornly.

'Damn it Relena!' Emotions poured inside his and suddenly he feared that he'll break her under his forceful grip…He let go, but hastily hold on to her shoulders turning her to face him.

Time stopped…his heart stopped and Heero for the first time shivered throughout his body in horror. His eyes widened and horrified glued into hers. He was waiting for the ocean breeze to cool him.

But there was warmth of the desert.  
The Sands.

"What is wrong with you?" The girl demanded, furious.

The white crystals began to fall.  
The first snow under the sun!  
And, Moments later the gray clouds covered the sun.  
But Heero stood still, frozen.

'Relena!...'

TBC…


	6. Chapter Six I

"**Love & Punishment"**

**Chapter Six:**

"**Mina"**

**Part 1:**

"Relena!" he breathed horrified jerking his hand away as if she burned him. He could not move an inch in shock and disbelief. The Prussian eyes moved hastily back to his surrounding.

"RELENA!" He shouted, hearing his voice echoing throughout the woods. Black crows flew restlessly over the trees, disturbed by the alien voice on that early cold morning.

"Sir?! Are you ok?" The girl called for his attention. Her previous irritation turning into mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Where is she?" Heero asked restlessly.

"Who Sir?!"

"Relena?"

"Rel…"

"Did you see anyone? A girl?"

"N…No!" The girls' eyes roamed around the area.

Heero took few steps away, his chest rose in quick intakes, "RELENA!" he shouted again.

The girl flinched unconsciously, "Sir…"

"Don't go anywhere…" Heero ordered.

"But…"

Heeros' hand moved to his back, driving out the gun that he had hidden under his uniform jacket, "I won't hesitate to shoot you if you take a step away from where you are! Is that clear?" He hissed and mentally smirked at the sudden fear that almost instantly masked the girls' face. She nodded silently and watched him as he went back along the track he had taken a minute ago.

Though cool and composed he looked outside, inwardly he felt the rush of blood on back of his neck and his heart beating twice a time.

"Relena!" He called out.

"…"

His eyes began to turn into darker shade of blue. He was angry, exasperated, and extremely terrified, though still there were no obvious reasons that something had truly happened.

Then why he was so anxious?

Why he could not bear a time without knowing where or how she was?

'Give her space!'

'I can't!'

'Why….?'

'…'

He did not know. Whether he allowed it or they suddenly emerge, every move he made based on his instincts. Emotions. He was driving mad. Old feelings began looming back inside him; the constant insecurity, danger and instability that he felt during war. Things that had always been a part of his life and he tried to amend them through the passed two years. However, he had never realized that how Relena and his feelings were connected to one another, until now. He felt a sudden lightness and emptiness in his stomach, as if they have sucked out the life within him.

'Is this the answer?' He bent and held to his knees for support, his mouth wide open as if he labored to breath.

'IS THIS THE ANSWER?' He flinched painfully.

Raising his head, he watched the thunder flash across the sky, and small pixel snow ceased for a split of a second as heavy shower instantaneously began to pure, splashing over the road. The crystal tears slammed on the asphalt and shattered into pieces and heavy streams of roaring water shortly began to flow on the side of the road, opening its' way to penetrate through the frozen soil.

He wondered that if Sanq was also troubled by her loss. His eyes clearly glued to his surroundings. Standing frozen, gazing into the space, feeling the chilly air penetrating through his insufficient clothing.

He thought he heard laughter. Her laughter; echoing in the space hypnotically. Low, gentle and girlish. The light flashed before his eyes and joined the golden rays of chandeliers to the day he returned to Sanq. To her.

He heard her there too. Her low voice as occasionally greeted someone. It was like a dream and he struggled desperately to find the reason. The reason that his mind had drawn him back there. The details… They were clearly printed in his mind but it was nothing of the event. It was only her. The girl in white silk dress walking among the guests; one who seemed the most defenseless and innocent person that he could easily kill! The girl who could crash him down to his knees with one gaze of her eyes.

Relena…

"RELENA!" he cried out, feeling the air emptying out of his chest. Her name was like a spell to him.

Everything afterward was like a dream. Maybe a nightmare. He could not remember how much he ran or how many times he called her name. Feeling conscious, he found himself kneeling on the mud, his fingers clawing hardly into it, and chest heaving heavily to take in the fresh air. His left hand dug into his pocket and grasped a black mobile phone in forceful grip. He slammed the screen open as his fingers automatically dialed the only number he found secure enough to report the situation.

"Hey Heero!" The Ex-American Gundam pilot drowsy face appeared, his mouth wide open in big yawn, eyes resting on the screen lazily. Heero did not look at all, his eyes were glued somewhere beyond the screen and Duo could guess that he was running from the moving trees in the background.

"I thought we were supposed to shift in two hours! It's 7:30 for gods' sake!" Duo nagged.

"Move your butt Maxwell! We've got a situation here!" Heero ordered.

Duo narrowed his eyes, "Where exactly are you? I didn't know you go jogging!"

"Sanq woods!" Heero raised his voice impatiently, glaring at the screen.

"What are you doing there?!..." Duo was beginning to feel bad about the whole scenario, "…What's wrong?" He questioned.

Moments passed in silence. Duo frowned, this was not like Heero.

"Heero?!" he demanded.

"…" Heero did not look at him.

"What's going on there?" Duo raised his voice, anxiously.

"She's gone!"

"Who…?!" Duo blinked few times.

"Relena is gone!"

And the screen went blank instantly.

* * *

Quatre Robera Winner looked at the spot downheartedly. The Preventors began blocking the road temporarily. Even though the tree's bareness made the process very risky, they were still lucky the area was covered with trees and bushes. The four ex-pilots had joined Heero fifteen minutes after Heeros' call, dressed in dark nylon raincoats. Heero was standing all alone on the road when they arrived. The whole scene had run shivers down his spine. He had not ever seen Heero that hopeless before. Rain dripped down from the thick strands on his face, his hands feasted tightly on his sides and his eyes shot close.

_Flash Back_

"_Heero!"_ _Duo called out, running out of group._

_Heero_ _raised his head but did not move. His hollow gaze glued beyond them, distance away._

"_What happened?"_

"…"

"_Heero?"_ _Duo clutched on Heero's shoulders, shaking him slightly to draw his attention. His body was cold and stiff. He was wholly wet, not an inch on his body left dry. _

'_Heero.'_ _Quatre shoved off his rich jacket and covered Heeros shoulder. Heero looked up at him. He was lost._

"_Where is she? How did you lose her?" Duo asked, quietly._

_Quartre's_ _looked away his eyes pausing distance away, catching a lonely figure on the road. A girl. Showers of wet sandy strands scattered over her shoulders. He blinked few time, narrowing his eyes 'Relena!' It was not her! 'O God!' he gasped. 'It was a mistake!' _

'_He has made a mistake'_

"_Duo!"_ _Quatre called absently, still looking at the girl._

"_Yeah?"_ _Duo turned his head at him._

_He pointed at the girl behind them and eying him when he turned and looked toward the direction that he was pointing. _

"_O god of death!" he breathed._

"_That's not her…" Wufei murmured._

"_I KNOW that it's not her…" Duo slammed back. He felt a sudden anger, enraged by the fact that he still wished that he had mistaken and it was Relena!_

"_What is she doing here?" Quatre whispered._

"_Obviously jogging!"_ _Duo answered pointing at her clothing._

"_Better be hopeful that all this isn't a set up!" Wufei eyed the girl suspiciously._

"_That might be right!" Trowa folded his arms scanned the area coolly_

_Quatre_ _looked at Heero troubled, "You're Ok?"_

_All eyes turned back on him. His fisted fingers loosened, rose, and rested lightly on Duo's elbows to brush them away._

'_He had failed!' _

_They all knew how difficult would be for him to absorb the incident also the fact that Heero Yuy would hardly forgive himself for his mistake. The perfect ness had somehow mingled with his blood and whether he knew it or not he could not accept any failure or defeat when it come to what he ought himself to do; specially when Relenas' protection was on top of the list._

'_The pride!'_

'_Ego…'_

'_The perfect soldier never failed anything!'_

_Getting restless, Duo parted from the group and took few steps toward the girl, "I'll talk to the girl." _

"_I'll go with you!" Quatre moved away. _

"_I have to go back…" They heard Heero whisper._

"_Where?"_ _Duo and Quatre paused looking at him surprised._

"_Where I started…She should be here."_

"_But the girl…"_

_A devious smile crept across the cold expression, "She won't move an inch. I'd made sure of that!" The look in his eyes shook them all._

_Duo looked back at the girl worriedly, "Hope that you haven't done anything to her."_

_Heero_ _walked away but Duo could sense his smile. 'What happened to you?'_

"_Better make sure she's alright." Quatre nudged him slowly, "Anyways, she might be a help to us."_

_Trowa_ _watched patiently as the two approached the girl, he could not hear them but the girl seemed extremely terrified and shaken. He could not help the small grin, 'Well… The perfect soldiers' demeanor always seems to be effective!'_

"_I think we shouldn't have left Yuy alone on this." Wufei leaned on the nearest tree._

_Trowa_ _glimpsed at him sideward, "At least it'll help him to release his anger for sometime."_

"_Anger?"_ _Wufeis' eyebrow rose questioningly._

"_With himself…with her…with everything that has happened lately between them."_ _Trowa took a deep breath and turned to face him._

_Wufei_ _shook his head disappointedly, "Women cannot make anything but trouble!" He smirked coolly, "For Yuy isn't an exception either!"_

'_Really?_ _I wonder what Sally thinks about this! ' Trowas' eyes cast downward, "Better contact Une."_

"_It's too early…"Wufei exclaimed surprised, "She might be found!"_

"_She's gone Chang!" The hard emeralds glued to ashes, "You know it too!"_

"…" _Wufei closed his eyes and breathed slowly._

"_Are you Ok Miss?" Duo asked kindly taking off his coat in courtesy and offering it to the girl. The girl looked up and smiled, "I'm fine."_

"_What happened here?" Duo asked adjusting the coat on her shoulders._

_The girl looked at them suspiciously and eyed them up and down. They were for sure officials from Sanq and from the identical coats that they wore, it seemed they were not ordinary official agents._

"_Nothing actually!_ _I guess that gentleman…" she went silent when she found Heero gone, "He's gone! He was here a while ago…The guy with brown hair…"_

"_We know! He's …" Quatre hesitated not knowing how he should call him._

"_He's our friend!" Duo smiled widely completing his sentence and blinking at him hastily, _

"_Would you please continue? I'm afraid that you've been involved in a very bad situation here miss!"_

"_What kind of situation?" The girl asked worriedly, her expression revealing her distress and fear._

"_This isn't a good place; you have to come with us to Sanq palace. There are few questions we need to ask."_

_The girl looked at them with eyes wide in fear, "But I don't know anything…"_

'_We'll see about that miss!' Duo thought and smiled friendly; this was the way the God of death always acted!_

"_You don't have to be worry about anything!" he uttered kindly._

_Quatre_ _nodded and stared at the braided pilot, surprised with his self-control and sudden kindness. 'What are you going to do?' he caught the new sounds in the area, 'Preventors! How _

_fast!'_

_What else could he expect? He looked away at Trowa who was waving his arm for three black Mercedes that stopped before him._

'_She has gone you know it too!'_

_End of Flash Back_

Black Mercedes Benz halted one after another quietly on the side of the road, Preventor agent getting off instantly and blocking the road. Quatre knew three kilometers away from the location, the disguised Preventors dressed in civil workers uniforms were blocking the road with a big signs "The road is under construction!" If necessary digging the asphalt in proof that something was really going on! Before long, once again Sanq woods after an era of peace began to fill with Preventors secret military soldiers and specialists.

Quatre stood lonely over the small slope watching the movements on the road. A small team of Preventors had begun their penetration inside the woods while other agents and specialists remained outside in small tents that Preventors had set up behind the trees. Heero was gone. Trowa and Duo were standing with the girl who had called herself _Sandy Louis_ on side of the road, waiting for him to join them and return to Sanq palace. Yet before joining them, he once looked at their destination, wondering what they were going to tell Milliardo. That, Gundam pilots had failed in protecting his only sister.

The minister?

The Earth sphere peace ambassador?

Once queen of the world?...

Or simply a dear friend?

'Please come back Relena!' he whispered sadly and slowly began to approach the group.

* * *

Pegan was waiting for them on the porch. The loyal butler looked years older and drear. His wrinkled and gentle face welcomed them and halted finally on the blond pilot who was the last to climb the stairs.

Quatre smiled ever so kindly and paused before him, "We'll find her, don't worry!" he murmured hoping that he would believe him.

"I should have known that she would go away!" The old man looked far away at the ocean.

"Pegan…"

"I'm fine Master Winner. But…," His eyes turned back to the young blue eyes, "I wonder… how long can we carry without her!"

Quatre shook his head, "I cannot understand…"

"You know how unstable things are sir! Earth still needs Relena to heal her wounds. Without her all those scares will tear open."

"…"

"Master is waiting for you in his study!" Pegan informed studying the young boy and turned to leave.

"How's he?"

"No one knows! He is as quite as ever!"

Quatre entered the house. Anteroom was quite, warm and light. Still he could not help think of the time when they informed everyone about Relena. His head rose to the stairway, mentally recalling her features only two weeks ago. When all of the sudden she revealed another side of her to them. It was like a small blossom blooming suddenly and showing all her beauty and loveliness. Relena had truly grown up. Yet it seemed he and probably many others needed time to digest it. For her everything happened like a huge tide. Nothing went smooth when it came to Relena. Not even the way she grew or took higher stages in her life.

As he approached the kings' study, sounds of low chatters filled the air. He took a deep breath and prayed for a peaceful atmosphere inside. The door was left ajar for him and warm beam of light welcomed him in that cold cloudy morning. Once inside he quickly looked around finding Sandy sitting on an armchair near Milliardo's desk. Her hands resting upon her lap obediently. He though could see the worried flow of light beneath her lowered lashes.

'Poor girl!'

His eyes knotted with green emeralds on other side of the room. They were shining in gold ray near the fireplace signaling that everything was fine. He smiled and went to take his seat next to him, "He won't be back anytime soon." Trowa said quietly pointing to an open message on his PDA screen.

"I think it's better for him to be away! He's not in a state to make anything better." Quatre answered.

Duo eyed Milliardo impatiently, "Better start then…"

"We'll," Milliardo was about to say when the door cracked open and Une quietly step inside.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good…that I can hardly agree!" Duo snarled and sank deeper in his seat.

"Hope that I'm not late."


	7. Chapter Six II

"**Love & Punishment"**

**Chapter Six:**

"**Mina"**

**Part 2:**

"We were about to start." Milliardo informed, "Take a seat. What have you found?"

"Nothing…Absolutely nothing. There is nothing there, the rain has washed everything except for small information that…" She hinted at Trowa, "That I sent Barton a minute ago!"

Trowa was already reading the context, "A local bus…"

Une shook her head firmly and Trowa continued, "A local bus heading down town. The line starts from the other side of the woods, mainly is used by residents near Palace, it was in the area about the same time."

"I've used it once. Some staffs have their journeys to the town with the line." Duo said.

"Clean up the area immediately," Milliardo rose from his seat and turned to face the window, "We won't find anything anymore."

"We have sent someone to the terminal." Une tried to sound hopeful, "It's in downtown plaza."

"Do as I say!" Milliardo ordered coldly.

Une went silent and looked at the boys helplessly; Trowa nodded his head and stretched his arm in an offer to be the one who would give the final order. Une dialed the security code on her mobile, placed it on his palm; to their surprised Trowa rose form his seat, and left the room silently.

"Haven't you ever thought that all this might be a setup?" Une asked annoyed.

"I have," Milliardo frowned messaging his temple with his thumb and index fingers, "But things don't add up!"

"What do you mean it doesn't add up?" Une objected eying the girl whose eyes fearfully tossed between the two adults.

Milliardo looked at Sandy and his expression softened. There was a hidden tenderness behind his impassive eyes.

Une greeted her teeth angrily, "You're taking this too easy Milliardo! This is no time for personal feelings, what are going to tell people about this?"

Milliardos' face filled with anger as he looked back at her, "Personally?" He raised his voice, "This is my SISTER we're talking about."

"Your sister and the MINISTER!" Une pressed, "If I think that you cannot take this wisely Zechs I will have to take a different direction." She slammed her both palms on the desktop and leaned to glare at him over the desk.

"I know what I'm doing!" Milliardo fought back, "in the meantime I also believe this cannot be a setup Une!"

"How do you know _that_?" Une asked between greeted teeth.

Milliardo closed his eyes tiered and ignored the question; "You better follow the upcoming information from your agents in plaza."

"This is unbelievable!" Une growled and moved away toward the door. Nonetheless, she paused at doorway as if remembering something and turned to face the boys, "Where is Yuy?"

"Aaaa…we don't know exactly!" Duo leaned closer to Quatre fearfully.

"This couldn't be any worse!" Une shot the door soundly behind her and they silently listened to the sound of her heels on the marbles down the hall.

"No matter how much you insist I still believe this was still a setup." Duo addressed Milliardo "; it was smart enough to even trick someone like Heero."

"The woods don't give a clear outlook from distance. Heero must've possibly given her some space and all of the sudden things got out of control." Quatre spoke up.

"Heero isn't the type to make such mistakes. He must have been sure that Relena would be on his sight or he wouldn't let her go at all!" Trowa opposed.

"Nothing makes sense!" Duo folded his arms on his chest and sank deeper into his seat. Milliardo had leaned his elbows on desktop, his intertwined fingers pressed tightly together and his eyes shot close.

"I think," Trowa brushed his chin thoughtfully, ", that he wasn't expecting her to get that far."

"The place is not much distant away. Why someone like Heero would put space between himself and Relena?" Duo asked all of the sudden.

Milliardos' eyes shot open and everyone in the room stared at him surprised. Duo blinked few times as if he could not understand what he had said either!

'Damn you Heero!' Duo cursed mentally.

The room was dead silent now. Milliardo looked at Sandy calmly, "Miss Louis would you please tell us what happened in the woods?"

"I…I'm not sure if it would help you…"

"I would still like to hear your side of the story!" Milliardo interrupted politely.

"I was jogging by the woods edge when all of the sudden this boy appeared from the back, grabbing me tightly and keep calling me _Relena_!"

Duo chuckle and side of his mouth lift up in an ironic smirk, "Heero was chasing you all along!"

"Did you see anyone else there? A girl? Anyone in particular? Cars? Trucks?" Quatre questioned instead.

Sandy shook her head, "Nothing, the road was empty."

Quatre shook his head and looked at Milliardo disappointedly.

"Miss Louis. You have to understand that whatever that you would tell us now will help to find the Minister!"

Sandy shook her head rapidly and looked at them distressed, "I'm really sorry! I don't know anything about this."

"You understand that you will have to stay here for sometime until we come up with something, Miss Louis!"

Sandy shrugged helplessly, "Could you please at least inform my family?"

"We will do that but not anytime soon! Everything is confidential for the time being." Milliardo answered.

"Barton! Contact Wufei and tell him to return! You will take Miss Louis to the headquarters!"

Sandy's head rose, her face dead white in fear, "But…"

"I'm really sorry but we have to do this for sake of critical situation and the Minister. I'll assure you that nothing is going to happen to you."

Trowa had taken out his PDA and murmuring something through the digital screen. His green eyes shone with gold fire that flared in the fireplace.

"Please take Miss Louis out, Maxwell!" Milliardo ordered and leaned back on his seat. His face looked thoughtful.

As Duo took Sandy out, Quatre for the first time allowed himself to take a rest on the coach. His mind, however, occupied with all the information that he had tried to impress ever since.

"Do you think she's lying?" Trowa asked as he finished his conversation and leaned back.

"I think not!"

"Nothing sounds right! She was there at the same time with Relena looking and dressing the same way. This is not normal!"

"It's true but it also could be a mere coincidence. Maybe it was a usual routine for her to go jogging in mornings. This is Relena that I'm mostly worried about…" Milliardo's eyes lowered to the Persian carpet spread before his desk, "Maybe Yuy shouldn't have returned to Sanq at all!"

"You cannot blame him for this," Quatre answered quietly. His eyes glued to the golden blazes dancing in the fireplace and shut closed tiredly. Small smile reflected his face from the light.

'It is no ones fault…'

They had been welcomed here before; both Heero and he found a comfortable sanctuary to regain their lost power. Where else better than embrace of the pacifier in middle of savage war. For Quatre another home similar to his own and for Heero a nest to hide and rest quietly away from all the chaos of outside world. Sanq was Relenas' symbol, where she had plant the seed of peace. It was Heeros' destiny to land on soft sands of Sanq. To be welcomed by her lost forgotten princess who would hold the future of earth. The one that he would oblige himself to protect. It was the key to his survival.

He had to return.

Everything sprang within these enclosed marble walls.

Even their love…

"I never accused him of such, yet I believe…" Milliardo went silent, pondering.

The notion was in the air penetrating within occupants of the room to ease them for sometime.

It was meant to be this way…

"Chang already report that they found the bus." Trowa uttered silently as his eyes roved over the message he had received.

Nevertheless, Milliardo seemed not listening anymore. His brows had twitched and eyes glued to the landscape outside the window.

"Where is Yuy? Did you found his whereabouts?" After few minutes of silence, Milliardo asked.

Quatre shrugged uneasily, "No one knows!"

* * *

Violet stormy waves of the braided pilot eyes joined the curtain of crystal showers that poured that late night. He stood there in silence of dark marble corridor in shadows, waiting. No sound, no movement and not a living soul were in that darkness. He shivered and tapped his arms on his shoulders to draw the blood back.

Where was she?

Where was he?

How could all this happen?

Why it happened?

"Why?" he murmured, gazing outside the window.

He closed his eyes shortly, feeling tiered, powerless and weak as though trying to grasp something and nothing come but fickle air in his hand. He had been standing there for three hours now, in solitude on the farthest spot he knew that no one would find him. He did not want to hear nor even know anything about Relena and Heero anymore. All he wanted was a quiet place to help him just to understand and comprehend everything. Everything seemed like a nightmare and every second he wished to wake up and find things the way they were a weeks ago.

"Heero," he called silently into the darkness, "You cannot find her!" he uttered absently and hearing his voice mingling with his own only few days before.

_Flash back _

"_You cannot find her, Heero!" Duo cried out rushing into the front porch, watching Heero descending the stony stairways for the black Preventor Mercedes parked on the side of drive way. He took the stairs two at the time and ran toward him. His arm stretched forward grasping his left shoulder in tight grip, "Heero!"_

"_What do you want?" He shrugged off his hand._

"_Just rest for a while!"_

"_I have to find her!"_

_Duos' eyes caught the droplets of sweat on his forehead. He still had fever. For three days after his return on that doom day, he burnt in high fever nonstop, yet he refused to take any medication or rest. Everyone was getting more worried about him than Relena. _

'_The boy is going to kill himself!' he remembered Pagan once said, expressing his concern about him._

"_Preventors are there…Just…" Duo eyes him worriedly, "Sylvia…"_

"_What about her?"_

"_Heero! She'll find out…" Duo felt dump feeling all the emotions rushed inside him._

"_Find out what?" _

"_Damn you Heero!" Duo gripped his collar, turned him around to face him, and pressed his back on the car, "If you think that she's as blind as you are you're wrong! She doesn't know anything but soon or later she'll begin to question everything about you!"_

_Heero turned his head away. His eyes lowered sadly to the ground, "I don't care anymore…" _

_He then smiled. A cruel and bitter smile. "She knows I failed in my duty!"_

_Duo did not know why and how it happened. For a moment, it seemed that his mind lost functioning only to see his fisted hand resting on Heeros' left cheek. He did not flinch in pain but a small stream of blood instantly flew on corner of is mouth and he sucked it indifferently. Could he feel pain?_

"_A duty?" Duo questioned angrily tightening his hold on his collar, "Relena was a DUTY?"_

_He sensed him flinch when he called her name yet he did not stop, "Then you don't have worry much about it my friend! Leave this to us and I WILL found you another duty!" He closed he space and whispered cunningly in his left ear, "What do you think Relena would think if she heard this from your mouth?" _

_Heeros' eyes grew wide. Duo could hear his labored breathing. The fever was burning him mercilessly but he could not stop hurting him. No, he did not want to hurt him. He wanted to punish him, to make him unbind all things that he had been denying even from himself. It was the best way. Now that he was defenseless and vulnerable to his emotional attack._

"_Tell me Heero Yuy?"_

_Shallow and painful gasps were his answer. He was killing the boy._

"_She cared for you more than that to become just a DUTY…A Mission_…" _He loosened his grip, "Relena Peacecraft simply loved you, Heero Yuy!"_

_He screamed like a wild animal pushing him hardly away. Duo wanted to cry, to laugh crazily as he for the first time saw the small glitters in those Prussian orbs. They were there, invisible and stubborn to let go but he could see them…feel them. Duo Maxwell had finally broke the barrier. He felt an unusual serenity within him afterwards although it was anguishing to watch his best friend struggling with himself._

_Heero crashed to his knees either shaking in fever or tears that he could not see. His arm wrapped around himself in protection._

"_Duties won't make you cry Heero…" Duo turned to climb the stairs he did not want to be there when those crystals began to drip, "They are less valuable to be felt and cared the way you do. Too trivial to worth the pain your going through…we call that something else! Something that could bend people as strong as you! It is like a huge tide…no matter how much you try to escape it; it will eventually take you in too. It is just up to you whether learn to swim or easily drown! The Heero I know, would never drown," Duos' voice cracked, "With Relena it could be easier to learn it! She was a master in this." _

_He did not hesitate anymore and began to climb the stairs, "Go ahead if you think this would help you…"_

_Heeros' head rose to see him standing over the porch, "I'll watch Sylvia for you. But I want you to promise me one thing!"_

_Heero stared at him. He looked thousand times like and ordinary boy and Duo could not help enjoy his unveiled expression. He looked innocent._

'_Is this what Relena sees in him?' He thought, "Promise me to make things straight between you and Sylvia before anything happens."_

"…"

"_Don't hurt her Heero! Not the way…"_

"_I didn't want to hurt her…" His voice was serious yet truthful. It was deeply pained, "I couldn't ever hurt her."_

"_But you did." Duo watched as pain struck in his eyes._

"…"

"_Go on…" _

_Duo's head turned toward the French window where Quatre was watching them. A warm smile touched the blond boys' lips as his eyes contact with the braided pilot. He waited patiently hearing the sound of wheels speeding up outside the gates, shed the heavy curtain back, and opened the door for Duo._

"_You did your best!"_

_Duo stared at him and smiled sadly, "He just wants to break free!"_

_Quatre nodded, "I know."_

_End of Flash back _

He had not returned ever since. No one knew where or how he was. He refused to contact them nevertheless, they were sure that he had also failed to find the girl. Beside him, the three other pilots had tried to forget him and continue their own search. He was the only one who could not stop thinking about him. He could not ever forget that day.

Duos' head snapped up in the shadows as he heard someone approaching. He did not move and sunk deeper into the darkness instead, hoping that the passerby would not notice or disturb him. The steps were light and quiet, like a cat ambushing for its' pray. And Duo knew instantly whose they were. The silent and secret paces of a guarding shadow who roamed around quietly to guard his queen. He could not help the sudden excitement of his return and safety.

'Heero?!'

Duo glimpsed down at his watch. It was one hour passed midnight; Sanq was already in deep sleep. His eyes traced him as he walked soak wet and passed by him. He was not sure if Heero had noticed him but something told him that things were not just right. Heero was oblivious to everything. His eyes where covered with wet strands, He was shivering uncontrollably. His fingers clenched tighter into fists, teeth gritting upon each other painfully.

Duo's eyes narrowed.

'Where is he going?'

This was not the way to Heero's room nor anywhere that would come useful to him in particular. He surged out and waited few seconds to gain more distance between them.

'Oh Maxwell! This is the most stupid thing that you've ever done!'

He shook his head mentally all of the sudden realizing that he had lost Heeros' sight!

'What the hell!' he frowned and blink few times to make sure he had not imagined.

Heero was not there anymore!

'Where did he go?'

Where could he possibly go in this section of the palace? It was deeply dark and once in awhile shadows playfully wormed along the walls as the clouds gave way to the moonlight to lighten his way. He paused at the connection of the two corridors and gazed helplessly into the darkness.

'Had he returned here the same way before?' he asked himself.

Heero was the one to design the whole security system and certainly knew all the hidden doors and passageways around the palace. He knew the best ways in and out.

"He's not in a state to play such games!"

'So, which way Maxwell?'

Left or right?

'LEFT!'

His brows twitched unsatisfied, 'Why left?'

'Trust your emotions!' Another voice encouraged. Duo felt the goose pumps on his skin.

'Heero!'

He took the left corridor, thinking all along that what was with this entire night. On back of his mind maybe he knew from the very beginning where Heero Yuy was heading to, but feared to face what he was about to encounter.

Her Room.

His only sanctuary. The only place that still held living signs of her last presence in Sanq.

_Flash Back_

_Forty-eight hours had passed since her disappearance and Preventors had only been able to track her until the station in downtown terminal. A teenage girl with sandy blond hair and average height had taken the bus number twelve on small junction of the south-west roads near Sanq. She was among the passengers who left at the terminal, according to the driver. Nobody knew about her anymore. The terminal itself was a root to another numerous ways, always filled with hundred of passengers. She could not have taken the rides to downtown for she would have been identified quickly by the local police. _

_That was where their big problem raised. If she had gotten further to south, she would take, the ship destined anywhere; yet it would not take the Preventors secret agents long to access the list of all passengers boarding the liners. The pilots knew that it would be useless to even waist time on it! _

_So, they left the task to the Preventors and moved to their biggest obstacle._

_The space terminal located on the western verge of the bus station and the shuttles that head the outer space. If it were not because of the war maybe, they would have more luck to find her. They were sure that she and maybe her companions –if there was any and if they had taken the shuttles - would have a short stop at moon but afterwards there was nothing sure about her destination. _

_Aside the five main space colonies there were approximately more than hundred other small individual space stations and residence scattered across the space. Each one either destroyed or damaged by late war and would take them long to trace her among their residents, most importantly if she was not hidden. Millions of homeless people had taken refuge to their nearby colonies. She could be anywhere and they would not be able to find her easily. Not anytime soon at least._

'_If I had Death Scythe!' Duos' fingers hold tightly around his mug in memory of the Gundam panels. If he had Death Scythe, it would not take him less than thirty minutes to tear apart the atmosphere and start looking for her. _

_Though deathly, they were more advanced and powerful than any computer on earth. It wouldn't take him long to go thorough all the lists of refugees, passengers and resident's of colony's to find an individual. That was how he found his targets and victims through out the war. _

"_Damn it!" He cursed, regretfully._

_He tried to relax, leaning back on his chair and sipping the warm bitter fluid from his black mug. Turning his head, he gazed outside at the bare sleeping trees and cloudy sky. The day did not even help to lighten up his mood._

_Nevertheless, the palace was light and warm and he had not found any place more comfortable than kitchen to spend few hours quietly and fill up his stomach to go back to work. A big grin creped across his face as he looked at the table before him and empty packs and containers of foods messed around. Pagan sure would not be pleased with him eating up everything in the Ref yet he was the one who always admired him for his good appetite among the pilots. The last person was Yuy. Eating little and very simple most of the times, preferring to go with vegetables and fresh foods than…_

_He jerked out of his thoughts when a loud sound echoed along the hallway, inside the big kitchen._

_A woman's scream _

_He got out quickly and flit toward the second floor._

'_What the hell is going on?'_

_On his way, he caught Quatre and Trowa also rushing toward the source of the sound._

"_What was that?" Quatre asked him, gasping for air._

"_Don't know! It's from Relena's room!" Duo quickened his pace and halt horrified at the perfect soldiers' gunpoint._

"_What the hell…" Duo's mouth hung open._

"_Put that down Yuy!" Milliardo ordered firmly, running along with Lucrezia from other side of the corridor._

"_Heero!" Noin begged._

_Heero glared at her from beneath the thick strands and back at his target. _

"_Don't you dare getting close to this room!"_

"_She's just doing what she's been ordered!" Noin reasoned as lines of stress and anxiousness began appearing on her soft temple. _

"_You're just tiered Heero! Let the girl do her job and get some rest in your room." Trowa voiced out loud and patiently, ignoring the state of the girl. He could sometimes act cruel but always in most logical way. This was no difference. Duo could tell he would not even bother if the girl was shot! Trowa always thought of the best way. Nonetheless, he could not realize why he would take Heeros' side when the girl was the one who needed defense!_

"_No one touches her room! Nothing should be changed or misplaced in the room. Not until we find anything about her." Heero uttered each word strongly and glimpsed at him sideward._

_Quatre was the one who nodded instead taking a step forward to reach the girl, "Whatever you want!" he answered and at Milliardo, enforcing an agreement._

"_Whatever you want Heero," Noin blocked her husbands view, "Just let the girl go!"_

_Heero halt few seconds eying the girl as if unsure if he was doing the right thing and finally lowered his gun. Duo gasped and pulled the girl by arm toward the stairs._

"_Go to Pagan and explain to him about what happened he knows what to do. Ok?"_

"_Yeas Sir!" The girl shook her head as tears began showering down her face._

_Duo brushed his index finger along her cheek and wiped the tears, "He's just too stressed because of Miss Relena."_

_The girl looked up at him with her sky blue eyes, pressing her swell lips like a little girl, "I understand Sir!"_

"_Good!" Duo shook his head and slowly guided her further, down the stairs. _

_On foot stairs, the maid paused and turned to face him. Her face was softened from her previous state and her angelic eyes studied him inquisitively, "Have you found anything about Miss Relena, Sir?"_

_Duo shook his head, "None so far…you don't have to worry about anything."_

"_She was our mistress Sir!" The young maid declared defensively._

_Duo looked up at her surprised and small smile touched his lips. He did not answer her and turned to climb the stairs. The answer was simple! How much more Relena could be dear if she was her friend?!_

_His heart flinched painfully._

_When he was back, a small group was surrounding Heero. He, however, seemed to be dismissing the chatters around him and his hands was busy securing the gun back in its holster. He caught Milliardo walking out silently on the other end of the corridor. Everything out and away seemed to be quirkier and he had to, mentally shake himself to believe that all this was truly happening!_

"_Shoo shoo… I'll be taking care of things this time!" Duo exclaimed and grabbed Heero by his left arm pulling him toward the library despite of his obvious averseness._

"_I swear this boy is getting more disrespectful each day!" Wufei snorted and walked away._

"_Better leave this once to him. He's proved to be quite smart when it comes to messes such this!" Trowa answered and followed him, "Come Quatre! Stop worrying about them! After all, Duo is the one who can handle Heero better than any of us."_

_Quatre huffed and brushed few gold strands away from his face. "Yeah! Aside some one else who could be more influential than him!"_

_Trowa turned his head, frowning aggrieved "Don't start it Quatre! We've been through a lot of stress lately…Just…"_

"_I'm sorry!" Quatre answered, smiling kindly._

_Once inside the room Duo slammed the door loudly and turned to face Heero, "What the hell was that all about? Damn you… you'd almost killed the girl!"_

"…" _He did not care. He had killed many people and one would make no difference. Nonetheless, he did not intend to kill her simply because the place was sacred to him. He would never drip blood inside Relenas' house._

_Duo's face turned red in anger, assaulting his comrade whit his index finger piercing in His chest, "Better be careful Heero! You are getting a lot emotional and out of control. Next time, I'll be the one who'll shoot you instead!" Duo threatened and abruptly regretted it._

_Although Heero was staring at him coldly and probably mentally laughing at his threat, he could not stop pitying him._

_Everything was getting crazy._

_Heero brushed him away and opened the door, "I didn't want to kill the girl! I just wanted to make everyone understand what I wanted!"_

"_This is not the way!"_

"_I know!"_

"_You should take rest Heero," Duo murmured saddened._

"_I can't, I have to go back."_

_He was about to go out when Duo suddenly asked, "Do you think she would be happy to see you like this?"_

_Heero froze and Duo could see his hands shaking on the knob. He never turned to look at him and Duo could swear that emotions must have been covering his face. Nothing was under his control even his feelings and Duo believed that it was one of the reasons for his constant escapes from palace. It was suffocating for him to be in her house and not find her. _

"_I have to go!"_

_He was gone once again for another few days._

_End of Flash Back_

Please Continue On Next Page


	8. Chapter Six III

"**Love & Punishment"**

**Chapter Six:**

"**Mina"**

**Part 3:**

His head turned each side constantly thinking that entire walls were whispering her name in silence. This was her sanctuary, all these corridors until the marble stairs that lead to the other sections of the palace, belonged to her. It was here that you could see the true Relena emotional, passionate and breakable.

He felt the lump on back of his throat.

He looked toward the destination to find the door left open in the dark. From the moving shadow, he realized that he was pacing inside the room. The soldier was paying his tribute to his missing queen.

The one that he guarded with his life.

Duo stood there feeling paralyzed as watched him standing in middle of the room.

He was alone. Lonelier than any other time that Duo could remember. Taking small little steps around the room, he brushed his fingertips over the desk where she usually did her paper works before going to sleep.

"Relena!" He whispered.

Duo gasped.

Heero kneeled over the bed and pulled the blanket closer to his crumpled body, hiding his face in its' material.

"Relena!"

Hiding his face into the soft material, he nuzzled it gently with his lips and nose. He did not want to fight anymore. He was cold and tired and she was not there to help him. Even the thought of her gone, drove him insane. He had never realized how emotionally dependent he was to her.

When did all this started?

How did he rely on her this way?

He did not know.

He just wanted her back.

His fingers clawed the silk material tightly pulling it more against his chest, near his heart. His body shivered in cold and he sank more in the mattress to warm up his body. Her scent and presence was everywhere.

Memories began to flash back before his eyes to the day that he met her for the first time on the beach. He could almost sense the smell of the ocean, vivid colors of the sky, touch of the wind on his skin and her eyes laying on him for the first time. Strongness was surrounding her and maybe it was then that he for once in his lifetime began to rely and trust on someone. On her who never shook or stepped back when aimed by his gun.

Why?

'It's your destiny!"

Maybe it was. To fall all the way down on earth to meet someone who would become the most important thing in his life. Her life, protection, safety and peaceful aspirations for the world. Still he discovered there was more meaning behind all he ever felt or believed to exist about her. Perhaps they were not as exposed as they became when, he retuned to Sanq to meet her again. Something inside him shook wildly after two years the moment he saw her in all her beautiful glory over the stairs, something that began to struggle and kick aversely against feelings and everything that he had bound for a long time after the war.

He desperately wanted to escape that place. From her and her imprisoning emotions that made him feel more…Human.

He was scared and unfamiliar with all new things about her. An immeasurable and instinctive thirst and hunger for her and everything she did which he found hard to control. They were all new to him. Things that he had not even experienced with Sylvia who was supposed to become his wife!

He wanted to break her like a little china figure, to brush his finger in her hair, touch her skin, taste her lips until they bleed, to ease his thirst.

He wanted her to be his.

To own and claim her and assure that nothing would take her away.

He needed her both emotionally and…physically.

Nevertheless, he had already made his choice. Choosing another woman for his life and for this, she drew back from him. He was enraged and devastated; he wanted to hurt her badly. But every time he became powerless before those ocean orbs.

She controlled him, the way that no one else did.

Did she know?

That how much power she held over him?

He had barely slept since he had come to Sanq. For many hours through the night, he would stay awake, not being able once to ease his eyes and quietly roaming around her room. Waiting and waiting for nothing that would come. He knew it but could not stop.

He could not stop anything.

He was ready to accept the crime and its punishment if it happened. He did not care.

For the sin…the crime…

To take her…

To dishonor his lady, his queen, in bittersweet passion.

He felt like an animal.

Everything was crashing down out of his control, fast.

Warm soothing tears began to slip down his cold cheek and drench into the material of her blanket, "Relena!" he subbed quietly like a little child, grasping the pillow to hide his face and agony, not once aware that just few nights ago it was also the burial place of the princesses' tears .

Now it held two invisible marks on it.

So pure and so painful.

He clawed into the mattress helplessly as if being in pain, and cried quietly into the night. His chest felt painful either for lack of air or for the pain he was going through. He unconsciously inhaled the scent, brushing his lips on every inch that he thought she might have touched.

"I Love You!" He whispered and eased. A lost and lonely tear dropped shining on the pillow and buried quickly to join the lovers' tears.

This time nothing harrowed him from reality, everything that he denied arose to life and he yield before it. His eyes shut close tiredly as lines of stress and tension began to disappear, and his face softened innocently.

He just loved her all this time…

"Heero!" Duo murmured, deciding to enter the room when a strong firm hand placed on his right shoulder. He turned quickly and tried not to make any noise to disturb his comrade.

"Sshhhhhhhhhhh…" Trowa placed his index finger on his lips, "Let him be! Leave him alone!"

"What are you doing here?" He whispered and quickly eyed inside the room to make sure Heero did not wake up.

"I should be the one asking you this?!" Trowa smiled, knowingly.

"I saw him coming this way!"

"Let's go!" Trowa placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Where…"

"We're in the kitchen."

"Who?"

"All of us! If you like to join us, of course!"

Duo looked back at Heero doubtfully, "I…"

"He's too tiered. He won't wake up anytime soon." Trowa murmured as his emerald eyes rest on the crumpled figure sleeping on Relena's bed.

Duo nodded his head but before following him, he closed the door quietly hoping that nothing would disturb him for some time.

"Just making sure Miss Sylvia won't see anything!" he grinned sheepishly.

Trowa shook his head and began to walk toward the stairs.

* * *

**Location: Sanq** **Kingdom** – **Earth**

**Date: January 07 year 200 AC**

**Time: 1000 Earth Standard Time**

Trowa blinked few times, squeezing his eyes for seconds to have them adjust with the outdoor light. His head unconsciously raised upward, inhaling the cold fresh air and opening his eyes to his surrounding. Sanq was shining in her white dress. Feet away the garden smiled at him with thousands of shimmering colors as they reflected through the frozen snow. It was peaceful and quiet; cold winter breeze murmured in his ears and occasionally happily swirled around the bare sleeping trees.

Trowa shivered and slide his green coat zipper, beneath his neck. It was cold and yet everything seemed wide-awake and alive to him. His ears all of the sudden despite of his reluctance caught the sound of the distant voice that was being broadcast from each TV and Radio.

Where is Relena?

Vice foreign ministers sudden resignation from her post!

Her silent and sudden disappearance…

Why?

No one knew! Even Milliardo and Lady Une, who were in charge to officially announce the news, did not know the real reason. All they could do was to protect her name and honor. She was never showed in any of the TVs anymore not even when they announced her resigning. Relena was simply gone for personal reasons and Sanq officials had requested the press not gather at front gates. They had openly informed them that she was not residing there anymore and her whereabouts' was confidential.

The world went silent for moments when they announced that she was gone and minutes later shook into another fight to survive without her. There were rumors about her but nothing was certain and Sanq allow them the make up stories, wisely aware that they would soon disappear once they realize that this was real.

Relena simply went away and to their surprise, there was not much blame from people's side. They loved and owned her more than that to blame her for leaving her post for personal matter. She was like anyone else after all.

'Hope that you are safe Relena!' Trowa's eyes glow sadly.

Preventors had not given up though. The searching was continuing quietly inside the Preventors headquarters. They would find her even if it took long. At least until they find out what had happened to her.

"STOP! STOP!" a small soft scream broke the silence in the courtyard.

It was a little girl.

Trowa looked back at stairway where the sound was coming from. He could not see the girl for the white long pillars along the pathway, but from the sound, he knew that he was running toward his direction. The little shaky steps descending the stairs. A small red paper bird flew from between the marble pillars over his head and stuck on dry tree branches. Trowa turned to look at the paper bird, immediately finding the easiest way to reache that part and release it.

"Aaaaaaaaaa…" The girl sighed disappointedly.

The wind was blowing in its thin weak wings and any moment it could fly away again. Trowa climbed the thick trunk and stood over the most stable and thickest branch, stretching swiftly and reaching the bird. It rested gently on his palm and he held it gently to not have it crumpled. The little girl was now beneath the tree, waiting for him. He jumped down quietly and rose to his feet.

"Here. Just be careful to…" He raised his head to hand the bird 'O GOD!' He froze astonished, staring down at the little girl who barely reached his thigh.

She was dressed in bright red jacket and under it, an elegant white embroidered dress. The Sanq Royal family logo was embroidered in gold on the left side collar of the red jacket. But none of this mattered but the girl herself.

Ocean blue eyes… They were innocent and pure just like…

'RELENA!'

It was she! Another Relena in younger age but he swear it was her and he shook his head for few times to make sure he was seeing correctly.

The girls little arms stretched up to get the bird but Trowa instead bent and kneeled on the ground staring directly into her eyes. The only difference was the platinum blond hair. Nonetheless, they were long, soft and silky as like as Relenas.

"Here!" He placed it in her awaiting hands.

The girl weakly coughed few times in cold and Trowa absently began to button up the upper buttons of her jacket that had gone undone.

"Thank you Sir!"

Her voice was soft promising another woman who would bloom like the lost queen of Sanq.

"What is your name?" Trowa asked.

The girl looked at him hesitant.

'She must be three or probably four!' Trowa guessed.

"My mother told me to not tell my name to the strangers!"

"But I live in the same house as you do, so I should know your name!" Trowa smiled.

"You do?" The girl eyed him dubious.

"Yeas"

"Then you tell me your name?"

"I'm Trowa…Trowa Barton and you are?"

"Mina!"

"Mina?"

"Mina Peacecraft."

He took her little right hand and gently shook it, "Nice to meet you Mina! I'm one of your parents' friends!"

"MINA?" A woman's voice called out.

Trowa rose to his feet.

"That must be your nanny. Go on its cold here!"

"Bye bye Mr. Barton! Thank you…" Mina began running back upstairs.

"Bye" Trowa waved.

"Mr. Barton?" She paused, "Can we meet again?"

Trowa nodded his head.

"But how can I find you?"

"I will find you!" Trowa promised, "Now go inside before you get sick!" he felt like a parent.

Mina was gone shortly leaving him with all new thoughts and wonders in middle of the courtyard.

"Mina" He whispered, trying to recall everything about her that he heard before.

She had arrived three days after Relenas' missing. He could remember Sally once mentioning about her sickness and Milliardo who had brought his daughter back close to him and Noin. But all of them were too busy to think of a girl and she was too sick to leave bed.

"He's with his daughter Mr. Barton. Maybe leaving her after few hours" Pagan's had once said when he was looking for Milliardo.

"He adores his daughter so much!" Sally's voice echoed in his head, "He take cares of her more than Noin."

And he could remember that Milliardo spent more time with his daughter ever since Relena had gone missing and she came instead.

'They are alike! The niece and aunt! She reminds him of Relena!'

Trowa thought, wondering was this a mere coincidence or another game of life.

There are no loosers in this game only the players who have to prove worthy of it.

He knew he was not the winner nor the looser yet an important player who went his own way. However, the success and failure of this game was upon players like him.

Players like him who never interfered but made the tracks for other players to their final destination.

'We should prepare for another tide!' he looked into the sky and sighed.

It was time to move.

TBC…


	9. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **

I would like to apologize for the previous post of this chapter. Apparently there has been some confusion among the readers

that I see upon myself to explain. This chapter is focused on Heero, Duo, and Trowas' mental battles. Heero rational mind is

urging him to forget his past and mistakes. Things that unconsciously, despite of his denial, is still troubling him. On the other

hand lies his emotions. Relena's appearance -as I call it hallo or imagination- symbolizes that part of him. She appears in his imagination

for one last time to remind him that things -as he thinks- are not wholly over. That she will always live inside him no matter what.

_Heero closed his eyes at her tender touch as she placed her hand near his heart, 'I'm here Heero!' Her voice echoed in his head._

This part is precisely indicating what he tries to hide from himself.

Trowa is fully aware of his mental condition. As it was pointed on last chapters, Heero kept on leaving Sanq, in order to escape

Relena's memories and everything that signify her last presence in Sanq while on the other hand he fights every changes in Sanq.

Relena's disappearance is disturbing but he cannot allow anyone and anything to divert order and routines when she was living there.

Trowa uses Mina as his weapon to resurface his hidden feelings and make him think for one last chance.

**The texts between the single quotation marks implies characters thoughts.**

* * *

**Love and Punishment**

**Chapter Seven:**

"**The Eyes of an Angel"**

* * *

**Location: Earth, Sanq Kingdom**

**Date: May 07 AC 199**

**Time: 1200 Sanq Local Time**

It was a strange combination; white and gray clouds melding in sky that seemed limitless than any other time. Duo gazed at silver water trapped between the gray stones, watching the moving clouds that greedily gave way to the sun to beam on earth. The grasses, nonetheless, shimmered happily before his glittering purple eyes, having their mid day bath after a gentle spring rain. St. Louis Cathedral backyard seemed fresh and alive breathing soothingly thorough the heaviness of his heart. His eyes cast away suddenly, resting on the young wild daisies dancing with gentle caress of cool breeze. A cheerful smile ran across his lips, making him stretched his arms on both side and tiptoe to inhale the fresh air deeply.

"Damn!" He growled instantly as the material of his tuxedo whined painfully. He stood straight and brushed his palms carelessly to soften it. God knew where he would be now if it was not for this wedding and all formalities attached to it! Maybe he would be taking a… The more he thought about it the more he became tempted to escape.

'This is serious Maxwell!' He mentally reminded himself.

"There you are!" Quatre spoke up cheerfully and stepped down the gray stony stairs, "It's almost time, they are waiting for you."

Duo sighed thankfully for his presence and turned to face him, "I thought you said Heero wasn't ready." He looked at him quizzically as his hand rose to do his right cuff-button.

"Apparently he has done everything on his own! He's prepared anyways." Quatre shrugged.

"Really?" Duos' brow rose surprised, "Pretty eager!"

"I'm not sure about it." Quatre stood beside him and looked at their surrounding, "It so quiet here!" Duo sensed him skipping the topic.

"Sure about what?" He asked.

"He is not himself! His silence is very disturbing…."

"Come on Quatre, he's always silent!" Duo reasoned.

"You know what I mean Duo…its peculiar! Something is not right."

"Relax buddy!" Duo placed his hand on his right shoulder, "He's gonna be fine…you know it!" He blinked and suddenly moved his hand and hit him on back, "Better go now! Can't wait to see him in tux!"

He paced quickly, taking the few stairs at once and opened the door with his palm, "Doncha' wanna come?"

Quatre clawed his hair with five fingers and followed him inside. Dark wooden walls sucked the dim light of lamps every few feet along the corridor and Duo blinked few times to cast away the sudden black holes appearing before his eyes, "I wonder how this place looks at night?"

"This place is old." Quatre murmured.

"Yeah, Miss Sylvia seems to be very much impressed with the whole old thing about this church!" Duo spoke under his breath and chuckled suddenly, "Makes no difference to Heero though!"

"It's a prison to him. I never though thought Heero would have any religious beliefs!"

"He doesn't. Among all people I'm sure about him; it's for Miss Sylvia."

"He's very considerate with her."

Duos' face churned bitterly, "Yeah! He also should have been that way with someone else, I believe!"

"For gods' sake Duo its' his wedding."

"And I'm the best man!" Duo growled, as if reminding himself, and halted suddenly before a thick oak door, placed his right hand on the knob and gently turned it open.

* * *

The white light penetrated intensely through the velvet maroon curtains on the beige-caramel antique carpet and gave an elegant look to the room. Armchairs embossed with floral shapes on their wooden frame scattered occasionally in the middle, filled with cloths and boxes dropped either on the top or beneath them. The room was rich with colors and well decorated despite the antiquity of furniture. An erudite notion hung in the air that matched the soothing silence of indoors. It was a small refuge for all occupants of the room from the noises and confusion of outside world.

The Japanese pilot leaned quietly on the right side window-frame, his eyes closed in meditation, and arms folded tightly on his chest. Shadows in spite of the indoor lightness, masked his inscrutable profile. He looked more handsome and matured in his black tuxedo. Tall and slim regarding his age yet beautifully natural, promising a prodigious man he would become.

A bright future.

Heero did not wish for any of these.

These things belonged to normal people with normal lives. He had none of them, ever. Maybe, there was one thing; that, however, was beyond his reach, never existing anymore. He was asleep when he was holding it, eluding its dream to wake up and find it slipping out of his grasp into an endless nightmare. He had struggled obstinately to save it but found himself drowning with it, eventually failing even to distinguish between the reality and the nightmarish truth that embraced him.

All they could see now was an empty shell of perfection, foolishly admiring something that had long lost its true meaning. Its soul. There was nothing left of flame within him but a bare beam of light dying out gradually. Not that it existed before…maybe it was a hopeful beam of light, which he had blew it thoughtlessly. He was suffering painfully but no one could see; not even Sylvia.

He had made a mistake…

Could anyone understand?

'Relena!' His own desperate cries in the woods echoed back in his head.

He shook his head quickly and swallowed the lump on back of his throat.

'Forget her! Forget about everything!'

'I can't!' He squeezed his eyes shot, digging his fisted hands on his both pockets.

Forget her…

Forget about everything…

…

The gold ray penetrated his visions.

'Heero'

"I thought I would find you here!" Trowa spoke from the doorway.

"And I thought you had something to do?!" Duo blinked surprised.

"I still have; only came here to see you before start."

"You're going to be in the ceremony, aren't you?"

Trowa nodded his head, his eyes catching the perfect soldier on farthest corner of the room. He seemed observing the movements on the courtyard but through his reflection on the glass-window, Trowa could easily see his glued eyes, staring into the empty space beyond the window. His face was warm with an invisible touch and the lines in his face had softened peacefully. The thought, Trowa guessed might be the reason.

'What are you thinking?'

His face was unreadable; no one would break through the reality beyond those eyes that now widened beautifully in dark bluish glow.

'It must be very soothing!' Trowa thought watching carefully as he called him, "Heero"

Heero turned and he sadly witnessed everything vanishing instantly beneath his usual face. His face turned cold and passive.

'Why Heero?'

"Better go now…everyone's here already."

"Are you going to be here?" Heero asked quietly obviously inattentive to the previous conversation. Trowa mentally shook surprised, sensing something beyond his words. 'He wants me to be there?' He nodded his head, his eyes smiling at him, "I will"

Heero nodded walking toward him, "Thank you!"

Quatre rose from his seat to follow him meanwhile exchanging a surprised look with Duo sitting near him.

"Where is Chang? Isn't he ready yet?" Trowa asked scanning around the room.

"He seems having some problems with the," Duo was about to finish when the door shut open with Wufei struggling with his coat, "You should have told him before Trowa! Why did you ask him to take your place, when you knew he hates to be center of attention?"

"This is big!" Wufei interfered growling, annoyed.

"There are things that I have to handle off stage, Duo. I don't have to explain you about the details but trust me if you knew about it, you still rather stay right were you are, now!" Trowa said.

"That's fine! No one actually gonna notice that!" Duo shook his head, eyeing Wufei up and down, "You can change afterward!"

"Change?" Quatre asked surprised.

"Well…" Duo rose fixing his attire, "I am surely not going to be in this," He eyed himself, "for the whole night!"

"This is crazy!" Wufei shook his head.

"Don't worry Sally is gonna love it!"

"Cut the crap Maxwell better move now! _And_, May I remind you that, there is _not_ going to be any changes in your attire." Trowa interfered before another argument and stepped away for Heero to pass through.

The Chinese pilot growled something under his breath and followed him.

"This is gonna be one long day! I never wore attire for a whole day!" Duo sighed pacing quickly on the carpeted corridor toward the last door.

"Duo!" Trowa called him.

Duo turned and waited for him to reach, "What?"

"Watch for him?"

"Who?"

"Heero?"

"Wha…"

"Don't ask," Trowa brought up his hand in silence, "Just do as I tell you?"

"Aren't you going to tell what's wrong?"

Trowa shook his head, his eyes gluing to the floor, "He will need us...all of us"

"Hey! You're freaking me out." Duo caught his right sleeve "What…"

"Don't ask! You will find out soon…" Trowa turned to move the opposite way.

Duo did not insist and sighed, "Fine. This couldn't be any better!"

"See you…" He swayed his hand and quietly walked toward the door on the other end, which lead to the backyard.

"See ya,"

Trowa merely nodded and stepped outside.

"Duo!" Quatre called for him on the other end, "Hurry up!"

* * *

Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Robera Winner and, Chang Wufei stood silently near the altar watching five hundred guests moving restlessly on their seats as their low chatters echoed beneath the painted vault above them. The smell of white Lilies spread throughout the brightened church matching with the gentle flame of candles adorned with gold tall candlesticks. White sunlight beamed through the stained glass on the white marble angelic statues giving them a heavenly rainbow of colors.

'Heero!'

Heeros' head snapped up suddenly, eyes unusually wide. His seeking eyes, roamed hastily around the crowd.

'Heero!'

'Relena?' His breath became shallow.

'Hi Heero!' He sensed her smile.

Heero shook his head and squeezed his eyes briefly to clean off the thought.

"Heero? Are you ok?" Quatre asked suddenly, glimpsing at the small drops forming on his forehead.

'Heero!'

'Relena?' He gasped.

"Heero?" Duo asked this time, moving closer to him "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I'm fine!" He managed to speak fighting the unbearable pain in his chest, as though a forceful grip was grasping his heart and tried to take his flesh and being out.

The Piano began to play.

His heart bled in agony, 'Help me! Please!'

Duo shivered uncontrollably and straightened, clenching and unclenching his white satin-gloved hands nervously. He could not possibly imagine how Heero felt or thought; everything on those moments shook him horribly down to heart.

What are you getting yourself in, Heero?

He greeted his teeth in anger; wondering, what was the use in keeping a wild Eagle in golden cage? No matter how promising it was, soon he would begin to struggle against all restraints, clawing into their face and leaving nothing but painful marks and memories of his wild, untamed, and beautiful glory. He would break free and fly away, Duo was sure heartedly. This world was too confusing and chaotic for someone like him. He was born to fight against them not live along with it. He watched quietly awaiting the moment that he sprang his wings free to fly away. He would be there by then, maybe going with him from the peace they never quite understood. They were never able to digest what the world present them. They had to seek it themselves.

'Heero' Duos' pleading eyes rest on his back.

He had turned his back to them but they all knew he was also dealing with his internal battle.

'Heero'

'Stop,' He pleaded her, 'Go away Relena!'

She smiled at him but her eyes turned sad, 'Don't hurt, Heero!'

It was as if something grasped his throat in tight grip, 'Please go!'

She smiled again her eyes glowing in thousand candlelights.

'Go away!' He yelled at her, 'You don't exist anymore!'

His eyes followed the little flower girls absently but he could feel her pained presence.

'Go away!' He yelled desperately again.

'I do, Heero!'

'…' His vision blurred behind layers of tears.

'I'm here!'

His eye moved further away, paused on the last little girl, and widened in bewilderment. The little girl in her white angelic dress watching happily the little flowers she scattered on the floor. Her long platinum hair was braided on both sides and clasped by two shimmering white floral jewel on back. The long satin gown knotted between her legs, failing her efforts to catch up with elder girls on the front. She, however, seemed not worry about it much but mostly busy watching the flowers with both amazement and sadness on the carpeted aisle. He could tell she was reluctant to leave them crush beneath the thoughtless steps of elders. Her sky blue eyes all of the sudden as if she remembered where she was, rose to look at elders who were waiting by the altar. They quest each face in fusion of care and wonder in a way that was familiar to him and eventually paused on his face. The first man standing on the row. She stood next to the girls before him, holding her flower basket against her chest tightly.

She smiled at him.

'I'm here Heero!'

He gave a weak smile between the hidden tears.

Those innocent eyes reflecting the sky that he prevailed all his life 'Relena!'

He knew that she could see everything behind the placid barrier of his face.

The grief…

She can see…

Just like her…

Her cheeks flushed in healthy glow, titling her head she allowed showers of long soft hair slip down her left shoulder. She blinked few times gazing bravely into the eagle eyes. He fought to restrain himself and prevent a possible crash before her, to fall to his knees and embrace her tight against his chest. To cry crazily until there was nothing left of him. Until the bruising tears washed out his existence and ended his suffering. He became blind, caged before those eyes. The only prison that he now realized, he would willingly yield to; they were brave and reckless, breaking all the barriers before them and unearthing his soul.

'I'm here Heero!' Relena smiled at him through the little girls' eyes.

'Relena!' He saw him then…feeling her presence near him.

'Don't worry' she stood before him, closer than any other time in the most beautiful picture he could remember of her. Heero closed his eyes at her tender touch as she placed her hand near his heart, 'I'm here Heero!' Her voice echoed in his head.

He eased against her.

"Heero!" Duo nudged him quickly, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

TBC...


	10. Chapter Eight

**Love & Punishment**

**Chapter 8:**

"**An Awakening Nightmare"**

* * *

Heero blinked few times glimpsing at him from corner of his eyes. Duo nervously clawed his hair moving restlessly on his place. The two other pilots were watching him now worriedly and quickly shift their eyes to the bride. Heero moved closer to Sylvia and turned to face the altar.

"God!" Duo murmured.

"Quiet!" Wufei ordered.

"…" Duos' eyes caught two shimmering emeralds on the end. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to read the reason behind the triumph expression. Trowa seemed to realize it and shift his eyes down, pointing at someone or somewhere before him.

'Look carefully Maxwell!'

Duo cast his eye down following his gaze and froze horrified on his place, 'What the hell!'

Turning his head to Quatre and Wufei, he found them also staring at the girl shocked. Quatres eyes met his, mirroring the same fear and agitation. Duo turned quickly at Heero, 'Heero!'

He wanted to run and punch Trowa on face hardly, to reprise anyone who had engaged in such a crime. 'What you just did Trowa?' He could not remember hating Trowa with such anger and resentment before; nonetheless, inwardly understanding that as much as the act was unforgiving and brutal, it was momentous.

'Hilde!' Duo blinked few times in surprise when the little girl turned to clutch to her dress worriedly. Her angelic blue eyes stared at him, "Miss Hilde!" She whispered.

Hilde glared at him, "You're scaring her!"

If it were not for the confusing and stressful moments, Duo would have laughed hysterically. Fisting his hands on both side, he turned his head, observing the ceremony with such patience that he could not remember in him. Seconds and moments seemed to elapse into torturous years, as if trying to confine them to watch closely the unwanted event. His senses were fully alert with movements around him, patiently waiting for the final inevitable strike. 'Heero!' He could have screamed when He gently released his brides' hands. Nevertheless, he stood there stoically, listening to his own breaths surging out in nothing but failed gasp.

"I can't…" Heero slowly murmured to Sylvia. His eyes were sad but full of care and sadness, "I'm sorry!" He whispered.

"Heero!" Sylvia went pale, her hands falling limply on her lap.

He smiled reaching his right hand to cares her cheek but shook his head and took a step back, "I cannot do this…" His head bent and thick layers of brown hair fell to enclose his face gently, "I'm not ready yet! There are many things I still have to find out." He had never felt this lonely before.

"Heero!" Duo called him suddenly, maybe to prove that he was wrong. Heeros' eyes moved beyond him to the familiar faces that were full of compassion and concern for him. The gentle steps of his last smile were still on his face, "Duo…"

Heero moved away as the movements and sounds increased around them. Nothing mattered to him anymore but those few people who gathered around him like a shield for support. He could feel his energy being consumed and his knees shaking uncontrollably, "I have to go out!" He whispered slowly.

"Heero!" Duo called for him moving closer, his name the only thing he could manage to say.

"You scared her, Duo!" a faint smiled tiptoed on his lips.

His head tilted to watch the little girl that still held to Hildes' dress. She was still looking at him quizzically and raised her head to Hilde, "What happened?" Mina tweeted through her small lips. Her eyes were flooded with fear and sadness.

Hilde bent to hold her, "Nothing, Lets go to your Mommy! She will be worry about you."

Mina shook her head and grasped the woman's hand in her small one, "Is he going to be ok?"

"Who?" Hilde looked down at her.

"That…" Mina turned to point at Heeros' direction. He was gone.

"He's gone Miss Hilde!" She sighed.

Hilde smiled, "He'll be fine!"

"What is his name, Miss Hilde?" Her eyes shone in blue light.

"Heero…Heero Yuy."

"Heero," Mina repeated to herself and Hilde felt tears gathering in her eyes at the memory of another woman.

"Miss Hilde?"

"Yeas?"

"Do you think auntie Relena could help him?"

Hilde swallowed the painful lump and stepped out into the afternoon sun; "What makes you think like that?"

"Coz' Mommy said once to Miss Sally. Is she going to come back, Miss Hilde? To help him?"

Hilde clenched her eyes shot and shook her head, "I don't know sweetie. I don't know anything." Tears rolled down her cheek.

"Why everybody is sad?" Minas' face wrinkled innocently, ready to cry.

"I'm not sad!" Hilde quickly dried her cheek with gloved hands and held her hand again, "I'm just happy!"

"Happy?" the wide eyes stared at her.

"Yeas"

"Do people cry when they are happy?!"

"They do! There are not real reasons for people to cry. They cry when they need to."

"I don't want to see people cry!" Mina exclaimed and released her hand running into the courtyard.

"I know." Hilde whispered and gazed to the scarlet sky and the golden orb behind the purple clouds, 'Just like Relena!'

* * *

The silver tides clawed into the Sanq sands greedily and threw a stream of cool breeze at his senseless skin. Sitting on the moist sands, he gazed into the horizon and mesmerizing glitters of silver water in distance, watching the burning sphere drown beneath the limitless line that joint water and fire. His bare feet dug into the sands and welcomed the soothing touch of the ocean; he leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to her song.

Deep within he was sure he would never return to the world he left hours before nor surprisingly regret anything. Although he could not stop blaming himself for acting so thoughtless, still he was amazed to realize that how dull and insensible everything was despite of visible reality. What had occurred to him all this months? It felt like he had drowned in thousand year delusive dream. He felt attentive and conscious to everything now, welcoming the light and unbound sensation. His soul was high above the skies and it felt good, all of the sudden to find himself, back.

'Relena!' He smiled at the ocean.

"Yuy?" he heard the fade sounds of footsteps on the sands.

He sat abruptly, frowning "Zechs?" he was the last person he wanted to encounter today.

"…"

Heero turned his head and eyed him coldly, "What do you want?" he asked, realizing unexpectedly, how comfortable he felt with him.

Was everything back to normal? He took a deep breath and thanked that he did not have to worry about formalities and etiquettes when it came to Milliardo.

Perhaps, it was one of the reasons that made them bear with one another, He could be himself.

"That was quite impressing!" Milliardo spoke up a moment later staring at the view before them, "I've presumed this would end up this way!"

"What do you want from me?" Heero frowned but did not take offense.

"I'm going to Mars Yuy!"

Heero stared at him blankly and raised to his feet to face him fully, "Hn…"

Milliardo smiled and closed his eyes briefly, "I hope you are aware of the late debates between ESUN and SCC –Space Colonies Confederation-" He paused few seconds for him to grasp his point.

Heero nodded his head, "I am."

"I am merely here to disclose some details about it but before that I want to offer you to join us back to Mars."

"Us?"

"My family, Wufei, Barton, and Maxwell."

Heeros' brow rose ironically, "It sounds more like a mission than a simple journey." He commented unamused, "What does the debate have to do with your trip? Taking this people as your team makes officials suspicious about the real reason behind it! What are you up to?"

Milliardo smirked. Nothing remained hidden to Heero Yuy after a small hint. Inwardly, he admired him for his sharp and reasonable comments and reactions. The truth was that, Heero Yuy really worth being envied! "We are not going to do anything! The last meeting between the two sides was completely classified, yet we were apprised that the process had not gone smoothly between them."

"I thought the late assembling was for rehabilitation in ESUN and SCC relation." Heero smirked.

Milliardo shook his head, "Things would sound normal if it wasn't for their high security and precise restrictions about the actual agenda!"

"Actual agenda? What other issues could there be other than improvements in earth and space relation?"

"According to schedule, formally it should have been three assemblies in this period of ESUN and SCC negotiations so far; that's all! However, it seems there have been also some confidential meetings away from eyes of media in between and things had gone rough among them…"

"What was the agenda?" Heero demanded.

"The Gundams!" Milliardo blurted watching with amusement as his stoic mask wavered for a second.

"What?" Something gave away inside him.

"That's why you better," Milliardo shook his head and corrected; "you should come with us. It is for your own safety!..."

"The Gundams were destroyed…" Heero uttered in disbelief, "I…"

Milliardo smiled weakly, "They have been manufactured secretly in last two years again. No one knew about this not even," He took a deep breath, "not even Relena. The news is still kept silent behind closed doors. The concept is quiet tempting for both sides yet we're surprised to find both parties informed about their existence."

"What are they trying to get at?"

"The Gundams and pilots; both Earth and Colonies have began their search for the former pilots."

Heero felt his heartbeat quicken anxiously as Milliardo continued, "Une has already begun clearing up all the classified information about you. None of you will be considered as official members of Preventors as this day on. You have to move along with others to Mars. It would be safest way for you."

"Safest?"

"They will soon or later find about your whereabouts; the only option we have now is to assure the pilots safety and…"

"And what?" Heero nearly yelled.

"The Gundams!"

"The Gundam? Which side exactly are you Zechs?" Heeros' eyes narrowed.

"Sides?! Yuy, I do not wish to involve in any of this anymore but to make sure nothing will harm my family in case I dragged into this mess. The Gundams initial reconstruction was not for any of the sides. In fact, this should not have leaked out at all. Now that everything is out of control, we have to find the safest way to keep the Gundams and pilots hidden." Milliardo turned to face the ocean refusing eye contact.

"Why Mars? I thought that this period meetings are in Mars?"

Milliardo smirked, "Because they don't know what they're looking for is right under their nose!"

"The Gundams are in Mars?" Heero tried to sound calm.

Milliardo nodded his head and dug his both hands in his pockets, "They are, and we will make sure that pilots will reach them before anything happens! The Gundams shells with slight modifications are almost finished; the only thing left are the programs. There were supposed to be individual programs for each Gundam…"

"Each?" Heero greeted his teeth, "How many are they, exactly?"

"Five so far…"

"Five; so there are going to be others?" Heero felt his body burn and flare in anger.

"Only one…The decision to construct the last Gundam happened quite urgently."

"Why are we required there?"

"That's the biggest challenge of Gundams reconstruction and the reason they need the former pilots. The first decision made, was to do the programming amidst the construction to have everything modulated. Now that the whole project is jeopardized, they have to shift to their alternate plan." Milliardo took a deep breath, reaching the most critical part he wished never happened, "The alternate plan is to have the pilots do the one third of the programming. The Gundams will be wholly adapted to their pilots, more significantly to their brain-power, to make sure no one could move them an inch except the pilots. The Gundams will be your second body! This, however, _will_ threaten the pilots but…"

"But it's better to sacrifice few to kill millions!" Heero finished, feeling entirely sick.

"Yuy this is serious…"

"Serious, eh? Who made them?" Heero bent to pick his coat, "Why on earth did they decide to reconstruct the Gundams on first place? The construction of Gundams in civil areas was a big mistake. They should have considered it rather than dragging us unwillingly into their dangerous projects and force us to defend it!" He began to walk away.

"The original manufacturers are involved," Milliardo burst out to stop him and watched the Japanese pilot halt and swift on his heels, waiting for him to finish. For the first time Milliardo truly believed in each word Heero Yuy said, yet he could not allow the inevitable to devour them without a fight. If Heero Yuy was not going to collaborate, he, for sure, once again would become mentally victimized by the eve-war. He could be safer with them at least for his sake and …

"They made them to guard Mars Orbital and Colonies within the area." He finished silently.

"Why? What is it with Mars and the Colonies?" Heero asked this time patiently.

"Mars is soon going to declare neutrality in this…" He eyed Heero, "War. Nevertheless, as soon as they find out the Gundams are in heart of Mars both sides will target Hubble space station to reach the Gundams. Do you understand how many people and refugees live there, Heero? They need protection, the Gundams are there to do this task but still we cannot avoid the fact that their existence is one of the reasons that this war is happening."

"One of the reasons?" Heero was now fully alert and somehow relieved to hear there were other reasons beside Gundams.

"Apparently, the new VFM has taken an entire different direction in ESUN and SCC relations. He and his cabinet lately have succeeded to revise the previous policies and convince the two third of the ESUN council to…"

Heero shook his head impatiently. He could find out about it later, what he needed now was enough reasons to believe his old enemy, "What he's up to?"

"They want to have Moon and Mars within Earths terrestrial zone! Whatever that is out of two plants, will be considered within SCC jurisdiction territory. This fight basically, is over the concept of space and artificial residences across space. They are trying to limit SCC from what is made by man and whatever that exists naturally."

"This is insane!" Heero growled.

"Mars is trying to defend the zone from harm due to the high population of refugees of last war. There will be no other place to transfer them if this War happens. The Gundams won't be involved at all unless it's for safety of the planet and two mother Colonies on her orbital."

For the first time during their conversation, Heero was silent analyzing everything.

"We will be leaving in two days, Yuy. Before earth declares War against SCC. I hope I would find you among us by then."

"Tell me?" Heero suddenly asked, "How do you know about all this?"

"Preventors task is finished on earth, Yuy! Authorities on higher levels of ESUN will demolish the organization soon; they will need soldiers to fight. We were informed beforehand about this to have enough time to erase the confidential files. You will be quite surprised to know our informant!" Milliardo smirked and pulled out his digital communicator and turned it on. His face glow in green light of the screen as his fingers worked on the buttons and found what he wanted. He gently handed it to him, "I received the entire system a week ago. This was mainly sent for you since its existence is critical, but we decide to wait until the right moment to hand it to you!"

Heero glared at him and weighed the communicator on his palm. His eyes shift down to the screen and its content.

'Return all of you to Dimous in two weeks!

J.'

Heero closed his eyes for a moment with the object in his hand and then quickly dialed five-digit code and threw it into the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Milliardos' eyes grew wide.

Heero smirked as the waters flushed up in small thud and the communicator self destroyed, "You should have given this sooner!" He began to walk away along the shore. Milliardo watched him quietly as the lonely figure began to disappear into the creeping shadows of night. He looked up at the glittering stars remorseful, wondering if the battleships had already began their assault to the skies above them. His hand brushed against a soft paper in his pocket, which he had been keeping for six months close to him. He gently unfolded it and smiled in content for the first time, 'I did what you asked me!' he thought and raised his face to the soothing breeze.

'Be safe Relena! Now, that we have taken different paths.'

He could sense her voice through the script note on the paper, and her warm smile across sky, 'Please Take Care of Him!'

That was her last request before she left.

TBC…


	11. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **

For starters, I owe all of you who have reviewed my fic a big thank. I should have done this a long time ago –embarrassed- but in the previous chapters I had a big difficulty in uploading the files and usually, specially on chapter six which has been the longest chapter so far, I had to cut the Chapters in several page in order to fit and publish them. They were long and there was no way I could edit them online. I appreciate all your ideas and look forward to it. **Please do leave **your comments, ideas, questions about the story and critics. It will be a great help to me to improve my writing skills and frame this story as long as I know what your point of view is. Therefore, anything during the story crossed your mind; please reflect them in your reviews.

Please note that the events on this chapter returns to Relena, months back. I have intentionally used the dates before each section for readers in order to, not lose the flow of events. There is also a correction on chapter 6 III last section, Trowas' encounter with Mina. The correct date is January 07 AC 199.

**To moonstream (Everyone read please!) - **I do not know if you are reading this story or not but thank you very much for your review. I am very grateful. I assume that this might be also many other readers' question so in answer to your review I have to say, this story is a bit long and I had long pause in describing each and everyone feeling of the situation but that is over now! Lols It is odd that this was mentioned when I almost finished this chapter! –Knowing smile- The mood path in this story is ascending. Therefore, there will not be much depressing feelings of the characters anymore. **About the lose ends?!** This is definitely, what I was going to explain before this chapter. I am leaving behind all the previous characters for **a while **to attend Relena's side of the story. The lose ends are tight somewhere in upcoming chapters. Don't worry and I will explain what happens/ed to each one of them due it's time.

**To theevilashleynes** – Thanks for your Review. Milliardo didn't know where she went or whatsoever. The only thing left for him was a note with Relena's handwriting, asking him take care of him (Well, I don't mean it that way!)

**To All Of You – Thank you very much for coming up till this part.**

Ealpha-scorpio

* * *

**Love & Punishment**

**Chapter Nine:**

"**A Familiar Stranger"**

* * *

**Location: Colony X1000, Mars Orbital**

**Date: January 28 AC 198**

**Time: 1700 Colony Local Time**

'_Relena!' _

_Panting desperately, she stumbled and crashed on the dried leaves. She whimpered and turned to look behind her. _

_Someone was crying._

'_Relena'_

"_Please!" She begged lying on the ground as burning tears sprang out, "Don't follow me!"_

_His voice hunted her from behind, never ceasing or decreasing "Relena!"_

_She was crying again._

"_Don't follow me!" She whispered between tears, "I have to go!"_

Jolting up, she sat upward on her seat and looked at her surrounding nervously. Her right hand rose to her face absently, wiping beads of cold sweat on her temple. It was another nightmare she reminded herself and tried to relax. Clenching her feasts on hand-rest, she gritted her teeth and swallowed, closing her eyes briefly and fighting the thought. Fear and uncertainty were her only companions, occasionally testing her determination and patience on this journey. Did she do the right thing? Was it a wise decision to leave? The question had repeated itself thousand times in her mind.

Emotions, maybe they had blind her. Maybe if, she had stayed longer and allowed everything to become smoother she would have fond better solutions. She would not have to leave. Then again, could she bear with him leave her again, this time surely never returning? He was not going to come back, she was so sure and if he did, his presence would cause nothing but pain. Which she could bear? The pain of him gone or his presence and unreachable dreams and hopes? She was stuck in between.

It was for best.

"Two months!" She murmured, watching the glowing sphere distance away.

-Colony X1000-

One of the oldest colonies in space, initially created for the first residents of Mars and scientist who began forming what now they called Hubble space station on Mars, the greatest masterpieces of man on earth's sister and probably space. During the war the space station, despite of her luck to survive the battleships strikes, lost her importance and turned into one of the three hosts of war refugees. In last two years, the old residents and some refugees gradually transferred to Hubble –on Mars- and Colony X1002 –on other side of orbital-. What left now, was an aged and wounded sphere; welcoming her few yearly visitors. She and her great achievements were sadly forgotten.

She was deeply embarrassed for her neglection, but still a voice inside encouraged her to bravely accept and continue what she had started. Though powerless and unimportant now she was, still she decided to start from a place that she –during her short term of ministry- had never been able improve.

Her eyes' glued deeper into the space, to the exploded battleship flowing aimlessly in the barren space, a tragic and unwelcoming scene for the new generation. Deep down she knew there was no end to man's constant conflicts, therefore she decided to do her part and be satisfy with it. The age of ideal ambitions in her life was nearing its' end, opening into another phase that filled with bitter and painful truth.

All thorough her journey, she tried to have deeper contemplation on it, weighing what she longed to do for the world and what that exist in reality. What she wanted was great but could not be achieved, not even form people like her. Things she wanted to grant the world could not endow anything; it needed greater powers that she did not posses. It needed the world that was torn into pieces. What she could do was simply to do her part no matter how small and ineffective the results were. Everything form now on depend upon her. She had to find herself without carrying her family legacy, given identity and her past. Nothing but the Relena inside, her natural identity and self.

'What can you achieve without them, Relena?' she asked herself.

"Could you please fasten your seatbelt, Ma'am? We're about to dock." The blond flight attendant broke her thoughts with her French accent and beautiful smile, moving along the aisle to check on the other passengers.

Relena shifted on her seat, taking a more comfortable position to watch the colony. She sensed the lowering speed of ship as they approached the red blinking lights and watched the gigantic metal gate twirling open like a big mouth, to devour them. Her heart began to beat faster in enthusiasm, as though a flow of energy springing through out her and awaken all her senses.

The cabins lights gradually turned into gloomy red. Lines of white and gold lights along the tunnel shot intensely inside as the ship once again jolt to speed up toward their final destination. Her eyes wide open, stared at shadows and figures on the wall dancing in frenzy welcoming movement. Five minutes later, the ship dock safely level with a white concrete platform. Relena released her breathe listening to the deaf sound of engines dying gradually to replace by soft voice of flight attendant who went through the same traditional manner of thanking. She remained seated watching patiently the lights turning into their normal shade and passengers that moment later rose to gather their belongings.

She was among last passengers who left, carrying nothing but a yellow suitcase that contained all she had. Holding the scrolling rails, she allowed it to guide her inside the crystal tube and began watching her surrounding. The speed of rails was torturously slow and she could not help the urge to land her feet on ground and walk instead. But then again she did not now how to perfectly move without gravity and the image of flowing aimlessly among other passengers made her brush off the idea.

'This is space!' She reminded herself and halted before a small crowed that lined up behind the only gate that now separate them from the city.

She peered at the shimmering towers and buildings behind the glass wall, inwardly battling with an equal level of uncertainty and determination. She was helpless and frightened. Like a little child, who had tried to act like an adult but greatness of this world frightened him all of the sudden. She was prepared though with same obstinacy that she did everything for any obstacle on her way. Moving ahead slowly, she eyed the security guard wondering if she had unexpectedly faced one and probably the last problem on her journey. Her identity.

She was no longer Relena Dorlian or Peacecraft but Ariadne Haurt. The name sound strange even to her but she could not brush it off ever since she read it on Sandy's book. She smiled at her memory, gratified for everything she did for her, things that she could not repay with anything. The last glitter of her worried eyes, the sadness and fear that they held for her and everything about her last picture was printed in her mind forever. She had cried for losing her, for a friend she had known so short but endeared so deeply.

As soon as she had to choose a name, she picked Ariadne as her new one, maybe as sign or a mark to hold and attach her to the past. To those she loved and missed so badly. Who knew how many stranger names were in this world. People had lost many things in war even their identity; finding or creating one did not take long to her luck. She did not have to worry about anything but being recognized by officials and they happened to be unable so far! Here mind

She slipped her magnetic ticket between sensors' slot and waited for the screen on the right hand to have her picture and new information scanned. She glimpsed at the security sideward, warily. He was tapping his fingers on keyboard, waiting for his system to search for the matching information booked in flight list.

"It's ok Ma'am!" The young man nodded his head without a second look and pressed the button to remove the yellow laser shield before the gate.

Relena sighed and picked her suitcase, her eyes filling with tears, "Thank you!" She managed to speak. Thanking! She still kept an old habit.

As the winter-air of colony hit her face, she burst into silent tears and bit into her lips to resist her body tremor. Then she laughed. A soft carefree laughter that freed out of her chest, lifting the heaviness that she had never felt so triumphed and defeated before. For coming, this far in her life with nothing but her will and for losing and leaving everything that, she loved so dearly…

It was an old city with battered buildings and enduring scars. Only few streets were reconstructed to aid the communication otherwise, she could not find anything else facilitated for the citizens. Where exactly was this place? She wondered and tried to imagine what could be the biggest achievement of officials in recovering this city? Nothing! Wondering how she could even find a place to spend the night until daybreak.

'It's like end of the world!' she looked at her surrounding, to the broken and sorrowed faces of the peoples that looked insensitive to everything. It was through their eyes that she learned their hidden grieve and loss of what that meant to them. Their loved ones, their life, and their home. They were simply living life. Elders gradually forgetting the memory of past and younger sating with what their destiny brought them. They were different in many ways but deep inside she found a strange longing and devotion toward them. She was ready to love them; this was the least thing she could render.

As the night stretched, people began to light up lamps here and there, and movements seem to increase. She paused for a moment. Trying to absorb her surrounding, it was strange to find both death and alive simultaneously. The sorrow and pain was everywhere yet wherever she turned, she found life and wild energy springing out of people. It was as if she had returned to another time and world.

Children began to appear in the streets, running along the sidewalks into different buildings. Their carefree and energic voices and laughter lit up and warmed the frozen spirit of the small city. Her head unconsciously rose upward to the upper flats of buildings, studying their conditions and occupants. They seemed left for homeless people by the previous residents of Colony and she felt enraged to find authorities so heedless and negligent to their condition.

She leaked her frozen lips anxiously, looking around to find someone to ask for direction but nobody seemed to pay attention or even notice the stranger among them. They continued their endless tasks. She stood for a moment amazed, eying the pedestrians walking by. Although they seem to recognize each other and sometime stop to exchange few words, not even one looked at her for a second. This city sure was one of the strangest ones she'd ever visited! Frowning and gripping her suitcase tighter, she decided to walk little further and swallow the tiered sigh of defeat. It had been two hours, and she had reached nowhere but tangle inside knots of streets and alleys that made her dizzy. Where was she exactly? She wondered, realizing that not only she found nothing but worse, lost her way.

She paused on her track, looking before her at a sloppy street that extended meters away and ended over what appeared to be, a small hilltop. There was only one house, barren and surrounded by few old trees, scattering sparsely around it. She quickened her paces, deciding to have a short stop to rest and find a better view on height. Light sleet had begun pouring; leaving feather frozen touches on the ground.

'This is no different from Earth.' She thought and eyed her destination once again.

She growled, gritting her teeth and took steadier steps within slippery slush, contracting the muscles of her legs to draw blood in her feet. With a sigh of relief as she neared the house, she dropped her suitcase recklessly of the stairways of house and sat on the first stair.

'It's so quiet here!' She looked at her surrounding after a moment.

The house was the farthest one to the city with spectacular view of other building and streets, but very lonely and strange. If it were not for the faint touches of a person on the wooden porch and long protecting plastic bags over the flowerpots against cold, she would have thought the house was empty. Still she could not find any sounds and noises from inside. Although it was colder, she sat there, enjoying the view and silence and admiring the person who cared for the plants.

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

Fifteen minutes…

But she continued sitting there, as though a heavy weigh pressed her down and resist any movement from her. She was tired.

It was getting darker but she decided to stay a bit longer, ignoring the warning sound inside. She still had to find a place to spend the night.

Thirty minutes…

"Move boy!" A hoarse voice broke the silence from distance away.

Her head snapped up suddenly, eyes wide open in shock. Something gave away in her stomach, shaking her body to the core. The voice. She shook her head 'I must've been dreaming!' Did she fell asleep? She did not remember. Sitting straight, she listened and waited for another sound to follow. But There was nothing except the feather drops of snow on the white carpeting of ground. She mentally laughed and small smile curved her lips. She had better move or she would have to spend the night in the street.

"We'll have to work all night and you go missing for whole day! I hope this will be the last time you act this way, I can hardly forgive irresponsibility especially from you!" this time she heard the voice without mistake. It was closer but sound less angered and more disappointed.

She shivered and turned her head hastily around to find the direction. 'How could this be?' she asked herself astonished.

She must have been dreaming. Taking off her gloves, she dug her fisted hand into frozen snow, fingering the powder crystals as tremor of frizzing contact overtook her body once again. She was awake! Fear slowly began to tingle in her stomach, enfolding the first shock and disbelief that poured in her gut. She moved, rising quickly to reach her suitcase but paused terrified when the voice reached her from behind. She did not turn, but neither could breathe nor flinch. Her fingers were the only moving part of her body gripping her suitcase so tight that her knuckles went as white as the pouring snow. They had come from back of the house. There must have been another path, which she did not recognize on first place.

"Where were you fooling around this time that took you long for a day?!" There was a fatherly glow and consideration in the voice.

"I…" Came a pant, "I wasn't fooling around sir! It was Mama L…Lu…Luna. Sh…She wanted me to fix her stove!"

"Madam Luna, eh?" The man growled, "You can fix better stuffs than cursed stove of Madam Luna! And I hope you have better excuses than convincing me that _a stove_ took you all day."

If it was not for the stressful moments, Relena would have laughed and enjoyed the conversation but with each word that reached clearer and closer to her direction, she felt like she wanted to sank and melt down in the ground. Somewhere that no one could find her. Pain and disappointed were flooding inside and agonizing her once again. Something on back of her head though, was smiling cunningly, opposing sensibly to all resisting thoughts in her mind. It pushed the reluctant her gently but firmly forward. She could sense its' mischief treasonous smile and it all made her angrier. Tears walled up in her eyes but she forcefully pushed them back, there was no way she could escape him completely, something about him always hunt her no matter where she was or what she did.

Nevertheless, she would stay this time and face everything, even if it leaded to failure of all her plans. She wasn't going to give up or even be defeated without a fight. She had to prove it to herself. She was sick and tired of being hurt, of her emotions dominating her mind and soul. She still loved Heero with same passion and madness, regardless of all innocent unintentional pains and misfortune he brought her. She would always love and forgive him, even now that she was in deepest point of frustration and defeat, but never let anything about him hurt her again. She turned her intense and brave gaze, waiting to face the familiar stranger she never expected to meet again.

"Move faster, I don't want the temperature effect the materials."

Relena watched the two individuals, walking slowly toward the front porch. An old man and a young boy.

"Time is running out." The old man mumbled intimidated mostly talking to himself, "there's still plenty of work to do..."

"I'm really sorry sir!" The young boy broke out in apology. His bright purple eyes subtly caught the sight of her standing near the pine trees. He paused and studied her 'A girl! What is she doing here?' he thought and eyed the old man who continued walking oblivious to her. He shook his head, trying to brush off few raven silk strands away from his eyes. They stared at each other for a second with equal curiosity and question but neither managed to react as the old man spoke up suddenly, "Why are you standing there? Move faster and put the box in my room."

The boys' eyebrow twitched tiredly. He was about ten or eleven and too young for the heavy box he was carrying. Bending slightly backward to balance himself, he raised his feet with difficulty to climb the stairs. Relena moved, shooting a disapproving look at the old man, which however quickly bounced as the old man turned at faced her all of the sudden, yelling out of his gut.

"What are you doing here?"

Caught by surprise, Relena almost jumped back swallowing hard, "I…I…"

"I don't recall accepting any visitors today! Its late miss, we do not accept anyone on this time!" he paused suddenly, staring down at her once again with narrowed eyes, "What?!"

Relena blinked few times.

His face faltered, as though uncertain to reveal his surprise or unveiled awe. It was slow though as lines of wonder and surprise smoothed and replaced with graceful curve of smile and unbound joy, "Look who has come to visit an old man!" He exclaimed happily.

"…"

The boy paused on the porch near doorway, watching them curiously. "Sir…"

The old man frowned and looked up at him, "Put the box in my room, Dane! You have taken a lot of time already."

The boys' face withered in discontentment. He shrugged indifferently, kicked the door open with his left foot, and disappeared on the dark corridor inside. He would have enough time later to dig up about the pretty stranger!

"I never expected to see you here Miss!" the old man shook his head and turned to Relena.

"…"

He laughed amused and studied her upward. His eyes lastly paused on the modest knitted hat she was wearing. "I have seen many people better than you and recognized them Miss Relena! Hiding your hair beneath that hat won't disguise you form those who know you, especially with that look in your eyes!" He smiled.

She blushed, uncertain to take his sentence as a critique or admiration. Maybe it was both!

Relena let out her caged breath and sighed, "Dr J!"

"It's very nice to see you again!" He nodded as though approving what he said in action.

"It's nice to see you again too! I'm really sorry to bother you…I did not know this was your house" She smiled graciously taking few steps closer "I'll be leaving anyway."

She mentally smiled to herself. Deep inside the previous voice merrily admired her for gaining control.

"No…No…Miss Relena! Do not take me wrong! You seem tired," He studied her face thoughtfully; "I was not expecting anyone today. Please accept my apologies and come inside. I do not have much to entertain a guest but I think a cup of hot tea could help. It's getting cold outside." He rose his head to the sky, casting the clouds for a second, "The snow will get heavier tonight!"

Relena smiled, shaking her head, "Thank you!"

Dr J hurried and opened the door for her excitedly, "I have to apologize for the mess inside. We don't have much time to clean the house."

Following him inside, she blinked few times in darkness and held her suitcase with both hands taking distinct small steps inside the hallway and careful to not hit pile of books and boxes near the walls. The house looked more like a storage room than a living space. From outline of books and boxes pilled up around the hallway and living room she discerned the path between them. Smell of dust filled the air making her wonder when the place was dusted last time. Dr J stepped into another room on the end of hallway, where Relena guessed must be the kitchen, and turned on the lamp.

"This way!" Dr J's head appeared on doorway.

Relena followed him inside the kitchen, freezing astonished at doorway. Her mouth hung open.

Dr J laughed and moved to kitchen cabinets, "Don't be surprised! We usually use this room as laboratory! Please take a seat."

Relena pulled out a chair carefully, watching the crystal tubes and balloons scattered on dining table filled with various colorful liquids.

Opening an empty space on tabletop to place the steaming mugs, Dr J took take his seat near the girl and watched her carefully with fatherly glow in his eyes.

"Miss Relena!" He sighed.

She looked at him, waiting.

"Does anyone know you are here?" He asked, as if he already knew the truth but wanted to hear it from her.

"No." Relena answered, bending to pick her mug and encircling her fingers to lend some heat to her frozen hands.

"Then they're for sure looking for you by now."

Relena shook her head, "Nobody knows I am here."

The professors' eyes widened in surprise, "someone should…"

Relenas interrupted her eyes glow in sad blue glitter, "No one knows and should know about this."

"This is too serious to remain silent Miss Relena soon or later they will be coming after you."

"They will, but not here and not anytime soon. Until then I will have disappeared completely. I thought about this a lot Dr and the chance to look for me here is very low. This colony has been forgotten and they will definitely consider it lastly when, they lost hope in finding me in mother colonies."

Dr J nodded his head, "I agree! But I hope you understand how critical your decision is. Your life is threatened here no doubt. Is this your permanent wish, to leave your post? "

"I wish I could explain everything to you Dr. but I assure you nothing will be threatening me anymore. No one will wish to take an anonymous traveler."

Dr J nodded his head and closed his eyes briefly "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Relena shook her again and silently sipped her tea.

Dr J. took a deep breath and rest back on his chair, "Then I will not ask you to stay here..." Relena looked up at him curiously, as he smiled and gazed into her lost eyes, "I urge you!"

"But…"

He brought up his right hand in rejection, "I don't know the reason that brought you here at my doorway today, Miss Relena. Yet, I've learned to be watchful in special circumstances and this is not only special but mostly crucial incident!" His left arm bend and dig into his lab-gown pocket, taking out a folded old newspaper. He placed it on the tabletop in front of her, "You have apparently been unbeknown to late news."

Relena stretched her shaking hand and grasped the paper fearfully, eyeing its' context. Her picture was printed on the front page along with an long article that almost filled the whole front page. Her vision blurred as she read the article. Disappearance…Confusion…War…Debates…highlighted before her anguished eyes. She was the reason again. Desperation flooded her, she bit her bottom lip and squeeze her eyes shot. Why there was no escape to this imprisoning role and responsibility? Without worrying about it? Why she couldn't live like any other man in this world? How much, how long is she going to suffer for this world? The world that she loved so much but had to leave behind. She was burning like a phoenix within it's fire. The world…the love was consuming her.

Her hand unclasped loosely to let the papers drop on her lap.

She stared at Dr J as two shimmering crystal slipped down her smooth cheek, "Tell me doctor? Please" she begged "what should I do?"

Dr J. bent and held her both shoulders, "It's not your fault, Miss Relena...If you are not willing to return, your decision is very much respected. I am not going to reveal anything although I am aware that this will do no good to anyone. Especially to Heero!"

Relena's head snapped up, her eyes shimmering between tears catching twinkle of wantonness in his. Dr J. laughed delightfully taking few sips from his mug 'They are so pure!' he thought, "I was sure this, somehow, relates to that boy!"

"Did Heero contact you?"

"No! But he will, he's probably still looking for you!"

"You're not going…"

"No I'm not going to tell him." Dr J. interrupted, "But he's going to find out eventually. You have to be realistic about his abilities. Does he have any involvement in your decision, Miss Relena?" He studied her eyes.

Relena clenched her hands on her lap and bent her head, licking her lips nervously "I don't want to know anything about him anymore!" She refused to look at him, "I went away because I wanted to start a life without any attachments. A kind of life that I would be the one who chooses and decides every aspect of it."

"Miss Relena," Dr J. called for her to look, wise smile touching his face, "You know of all people that there are things that you don't have any control over them. There will be no permission and chances. Rejecting it would pain you more; however, the course that you have taken is admirable but leaves you with some unfulfilled _feelings_. Are you prepared for that?"

"Feelings?"

Dr J. Chuckled, "You cannot hide anything from me! Not you and not…" He paused suddenly and glimpsed at her suspiciously.

Did she know? He dared to question, suddenly.

In past Heero had denied many things in spite of evident, sometimes uncontrollable feelings. Even though they were unsure, he and pilots long knew that the girl meant something special to him. He had proved it through his actions. The girl might have sensed that too. But then again if she did, why was she here? Relenas' actions and decisions were always with lot of consideration for people around her. She could never cause any trouble or pain to her dear ones, especially Heero Yuy who rest above all.

'She doesn't know.' He concluded to his surprise.

Relena Peacecraft did not know about his feelings or the damn boy as ever had succeeded to conceal everything.

He growled in frustration and rose from his chair, "He will not hesitate to kill me if he finds out that I've been keeping you all along but I will consider his possible gratitude for taking care of you as a chance to live a little bit longer!"

Relena leaned back on her seat and wipe away the tears with her knuckles watching the old man stand up, and walk toward the doorway.

"Dane!" He called out, "What do you want me to introduce you?"

"Excuse me?"

"DANE! Where are you?" Dr J called again and turned to her, "You sure haven't entered this city with your real identity. What do you prefer to be introduced to Dane?"

"I…I…" Relena stammered but decided quickly "Is he to be trusted?"

Dr J grinned, "More than anyone else in this town."

"Then Relena will be fine."

Dr. J nodded his head.

Sound of hurried steps on old wooden stairway broke the silence of the house and the boy ran into the kitchen, "I'm here Dr!" He exclaimed, bent to hold his knees and panted tiredly.

"You're finish?"

"Yeas Dr!"

"Good! Now can I ask you a favor?"

Dane rose and blinked few times, "Sure…"

"Would you please allow Miss Relena to use your room for tonight?"

"Sure…" Dane whispered surprised and looked at her.

"But…" Relena was about to object.

"Well…you're not going to stay here for the whole night, are you? You have to rest and this room will be off limited till morning!" Dr J said.

"But what about..."

"Don't worry mademoiselle!" Dane grinned, "I am not going to use the room."

Rushing toward her with new energy, he shook her hand fervently, smiling into her eyes, "I'm Dane! It's very nice to see you, Miss Relena!"

Relena chuckled, "It's Nice to see you too, Dane!"

Dane bend and picked her suitcase with one fluid motion, "This way please!"

"A…A…Dane!" Dr J. rose his head form the work that he'd become busy with, "Manners!"

"Ah…yeas Sir!" Dane raised his hand in salute, "Don't worry Dr! This way Miss Relena!"

"Dr?" Relena called.

"…"

"Dr?!"

"Ah…Yeas?"

"Thank you Dr!" Relena smiled.

"A…Well…you're welcome. Have a nice evening Miss Relena!"

TBC…

Please Review!


End file.
